


看不见的朋友

by Pumpkin2



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes-centric, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel)-centric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 66,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin2/pseuds/Pumpkin2
Summary: Loki死了，就在他离家出走的第一天。他变成了鬼，徘徊在自己的尸体旁，在解开心结之前无法离开人间，可没人能听见他的声音，除了Bucky。只有接近死亡之人才能听见鬼魂的声音。
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki & Thor (Marvel), Hela & Loki & Thor (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. 意外死亡是怎样一种体验

1

Loki死了，就在他离家出走的第一天。

这不是一场蓄谋已久的自杀行动，他也没有碰见某个心狠手辣的杀人狂，准确点儿说，一切都是意外。

他只是被怒气冲昏了头脑，没有注意脚下，在狂奔向山顶的途中跌落到了一口枯井里，“咔”一声摔断了脖子。

死亡来得太过突然，以至于Loki本人都有些猝不及防，他出窍的灵魂飘在半空中，直愣愣地盯着自己逐渐冰冷的尸体，大脑里一片空白。

故事才刚刚开场，主角就死了，还是以这么憋屈的方式，世界上还有比这更荒谬的事吗？

当然有。

比如我就是Loki。

2

这是我死后的第五天，苍蝇已经开始嗡嗡作响，但依然没人发现我的尸体。这不怪他们，我死亡的地点实在太过偏僻了。

这口枯井位于惊奇镇后山的林子深处，紧挨着一间废弃的木屋——那里是我原本打算过夜的地方。

要来到这儿，得穿过一条崎岖的山路，沿途是一眼望不到头的柏树林。林子里阴森可怖，弥漫着发霉的泥土味，头顶不时传出乌鸦的鸣叫声，很少有人造访，若不是幼时迷了路，我也不会知道这个地方。

选择这里的原因就是为了不被轻易找到，在决心离家出走时，我就打定主意要好好报复一场。

他们找得越辛苦、越狼狈越好，我就想看他们痛哭流涕、后悔万分的样子。除非他们低声下气地哀求，否则我绝不会回去，这样才像是报复，不是吗？

可现在看来，显然是报复过头了，我从未想过寻死，像我这样自私的人，一辈子都不可能自杀的。

可人生从来都充满意外，就像我为了逗芬里尔而丢出的那个网球，若不是它恰好撞掉了墙壁上的全家福，我可能永远都不会发现藏在画框后的那份文件。

那份写着我名字的收养文件。

  


3

我早该知道的。

在看到收养文件的第一眼，这句话从我脑海中闪过。

我一直都觉得父亲对Thor比对我更好，他永远都记得Thor的生日，提前一个月就精心准备礼物，Thor考进前十他就喜上眉梢，Thor成为校篮球队长时他恨不得让全镇子的人都知道。

可我就算是科科满分，拿下年级第一的头衔，他也只是轻轻点头，脸上连笑意都很少，“不错啊，下次也要加油。”

简简单单的话语就像是在敷衍一样。

我一直以为一切的不平等只是因为Thor是长子，又或者父亲更喜欢阳光的运动型男孩，所以我一直在努力，努力超过Thor，努力吸引Odin的目光。

可直到发现收养文件，我才发现一切都是徒劳。

愤怒占据了所有神经。我跟家人大吵了一架，把收养文件摔在Odin脸上；推开满脸担忧的Thor；对着Hela大吼；甩开Frigga小心翼翼伸来的手，尽管我知道她一向对我比对Thor更好。

然后我跑了，在那个漆黑的夜晚，狠狠地摔下门，摔下我想逃避的一切。

我知道自己无处可去，我一向独来独往，连一个称得上是朋友的人都没有。我像无头苍蝇一样在镇子上乱转，直到想起后山林子里的废弃木屋，或许我可以在那里过夜。

我在黑暗的山路上奔跑，身后传来家人担忧的呼喊声，夜晚的风像刀子一样划过我的脸，没来由的，我心中竟泛起了报复般的快感。

不知跑了多久，肺部像火烧一样难受，周围的景色被漆黑的山林所替代，家人的声音也消散在风声里，我眼前终于出现了木屋的轮廓。

然后，脚下猛的一空，世界颠倒了过来，风声在耳边呼啸，我坠入黑暗的枯井，颈部传来一阵剧痛，那一刻，Loki Odinson这个人与世长辞。

  


4

在死后第一天，我的心痛苦得像是被轧路机反复碾碎一样。

我不敢相信自己就这么死了，反复冲进那摔得扭曲了的身体里，好像这样就能叫醒自己，就能复活一样，可事实是——我透明的灵魂只是不断穿过冰冷的尸体，就好像我不过只是一团雾。

然后是知道事实后的悲痛欲绝，我撕心裂肺地哭喊，无助的像暴雨中的一株小草，但没人能听到我的声音——毕竟我已经变成一个魂儿了。

在死后第三天，我勉强接受了自己不再是个人类的事实，我甚至还回家了一趟——反正再也没人能看见我的身影。

Odin当然报警了，他发动了一整个镇子的人来寻找我。

惊奇镇并不大，很少能遇到有人失踪的情况，对绝大多数人来说，这都算是一种新奇的体验，更何况我才13岁，人们总是更容易怜悯小孩。

大家自发组织了一个个搜寻小分队，前往镇子的各个角落，每个人手上都拿着我的照片，他们谈论着我的兴趣爱好、人生经历，猜测我会在哪里，少数同情心泛滥的大妈还会一脸怜悯地说，“哦，Loki是个好孩子，他一定会没事的”——我有生以来第一次这么出名。

Thor和Hela跟学校请了假，跟随Odin一起找我，他们脸上都挂着烟熏妆般的黑眼圈，看上去疲惫极了。

Frigga则待在家里，打印出一摞摞印有我头像的传单，做了一桌桌喷香扑鼻的饭菜，她比所有人更担忧、更想找到我，可她不敢离开家——她怕我饥肠辘辘地回来时家中却空无一人。

等到夜幕降临，Odin三人才疲惫不堪地回到家中。Frigga总是满心希望地打开门，失望不已地关上门。

四人明明悲痛不已，却努力安慰彼此，听到他们压抑的啜泣声时，不得不承认，我有些后悔。

要是我没有赌气离家出走，一切是不是就会不一样了？

可人生从来都没有如果。

  


5

天色渐渐暗了下来，夜风穿过山林，击打在树叶上，发出沙沙的声响，雨来了。

我蹲在井口，看着雨滴轻轻敲打我的尸体，有些心疼——这件墨绿色的羊毛外套怕是彻底毁了。

我尝试过跟家人说话，或是操控笔之类的东西，来告诉他们我的尸体在哪儿，但故事和电影果然都是骗人的，连那个号称能通灵的“奇异博士”也听不见我说话，我压根儿也碰不到任何东西。

于是我放弃了，回到了自己的尸体旁，我讨厌孤身一人，我想我的尸体也一样。

头顶传来一声雷鸣，雨更大了。

雨水在枯井底部汇聚成小湖，我突然期待起来，要是雨够大，尸体说不定能浮起来，被冲出井外，这样镇民就能在我腐烂之前发现我了。

大概是我的希望太过强烈，身后竟隐约传来一阵咳嗽声。

隔着雨声，听得不太真切，但我确定那是人，因为很快，一个瘦弱的身影就跌跌撞撞地从林子里跑了出来。

  


6

来人大约十三四岁年纪，有一双和我一样碧绿的眼睛，卷曲的黑发和他单薄的外衣一样湿漉漉的，他拖着一条腿，显得有点跛，似乎带着伤，狼狈极了。

我注意到他袖口露出了几条通红的伤痕，看上去像是刚被枝条抽打过一样。

我认得这个男孩，他似乎是叫James什么的。Thor的好友Steve叫他Bucky，俩人关系很好，似乎曾在同一间孤儿院待过，后来分别被不同的人收养。

Steve被警察局长Fury收养，Bucky的养父则是那个看上去心地善良的科学家Johann Shmidt，由于他是个光头还肤色发红，镇上的孩子都偷偷管他叫“红骷髅”。

Bucky一瘸一拐地来到屋檐下，贴着门坐了下来，他缩成一团，小心翼翼地拉开夹克衫，一边抽气一边检查身上的伤痕——他的身体简直称得上是触目惊心。

一条条鞭痕纵横排列在Bucky白净的身体上，有的伤口还是通红的，有的却已经变成了褐色，新旧伤口相互交错……看得出来施暴者很小心地避开了脸部和四肢前端——他不想让人知道自己做了这样的事，可他却丝毫没有手软。

我不由地靠得近了一些。

我和Bucky不熟，仅有的了解都是来自Thor的转诉——而哥哥又全是从Steve那儿听来的。

比如Steve常说Bucky在孤儿院的时候是个很受欢迎的孩子王，性格阳光又开朗，Steve和他关系铁得不行，睡一张床、穿一条裤子都是常有的事，可自从Bucky跟随“红骷髅”搬到惊奇镇，Steve和他重逢之后，Bucky就好像变了个人，不仅变得少言寡语，对Steve这个“老朋友”也十分疏远，整天缩在自己黑色的夹克衫里，一放学就径直回家，哪儿都不去。

“原来如此……”

我觉得自己好像发现了事情的真相，不由地自言自语起来。

话音刚落，湿漉漉的Bucky就像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样猛地站了起来，他惊恐地看向我所在的方向，声音中满是不安。

“谁、谁在说话？”

我疑惑地扭头向后看去，入眼只有漆黑的柏树林，雨水敲打在树叶上，发出“啪啪”的声响。

没有人。

那他在和谁说话？

我心中突然有了一个不可思议的猜想，难道……

“你能听见我说话吗？”

——————————————

果真，下一章开始还是第三人称吧，第一人称好雷啊😂。

1⃣️我其实有点犹豫要不要用第一人称，事实上我写到后面也的确不小心跑偏到了第三人称一次，之后可能会改成第三人称也可能不会。如果你觉得第三人称更好，请告诉我。

2⃣️突发脑洞，思如泉涌，一气写了这么多，不知道之后还会不会这么高产，所以喜欢的话请务必留言呀哈哈哈哈。

留言可增加拖延症作者的更新速度。

说真的，我本来是打算更《见鬼物语》来着。

3⃣️顺便这不是个虐文，请别担心。

4⃣️再顺便，我觉得这个标题糟透了，之后可能会改。


	2. 来自鬼魂的威胁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和鬼聊天是怎样一种体验

1

这是个阴沉的雷雨夜。

闪电不时从空中划过，随之而来的是轰隆隆的雷鸣。细密的雨幕给整片山林蒙上了一层薄纱。

山中有一栋废弃的木屋，木屋边是一口枯井，枯井对面是阴森的柏树林，林子里黑极了，只能听见雨点击打树叶的声音。

这样的环境很适合上演白衣女鬼深夜拦车、电锯杀人狂林中狩猎、半个脑袋的僵尸疯狂啃人之类的恐怖故事……Bucky知道，还在孤儿院的时候，他经常和Steve裹着床单，偷偷在深夜观看这类“违禁电影”。

哪个鬼的脸皮白得像面粉，哪个鬼的妆化得像便秘、哪个鬼长得像孤儿院的院长……那时候，每一场电影到最后都变成了吐槽大会。

毕竟，这可是21世纪，只有大脑没发育完全的胆小鬼才会相信世上有鬼。

他一直这么认为，直到几秒之前。

Bucky咽下口水，环顾四周，再次确认自己一个人也没有看见。

可刚才的声音是从哪儿传来的？

他幻听了？

“你能听见我说话吗？”

真是活见鬼，又响起来了。

Bucky咽下口水，本就冻得发白的脸色显得更加苍白了。仔细一听，声音的主人似乎还很年轻，发声点离得很近，可Bucky循声望去，只能看见一口枯井。枯井旁，雨水将地面砸得一片泥泞，浑浊的水流汇聚成洼，上面还漂浮着几片树叶。

树叶……成精了？

“你在哪儿啊？”

Bucky鼓起勇气提问。

“我就在你面前呀。”

Bucky心里“咯噔”一声，脸色由白转青。

“嗯……如果你问身体那部分的话，在井里。”

“身体那部分？”

Bucky的脸已经彻底黑了，可来自空气的声音似乎并没意识到什么不对，还在自顾自地解释着。

“对，你听说过灵魂出窍吗？人死后，灵魂就和身体分离了，我也是第一次体验，不过你也别惊慌，我不是什么恶鬼厉鬼，就是个普通的鬼……”

话音未落，Bucky便猛地一退，用背部撞开木屋的门，然后顺势缩进门内，“砰”一声把门关上了。

2

看着骤然紧闭的木门，Loki觉得有些好笑。

原来当鬼吓人是这样一种体验，居然还挺有趣的？

但他很快就收敛了笑容，摇了摇头。

“嘿，Loki，你都已经死了五天了，是一个成熟的鬼魂了，比起恶作剧还有更重要的事在等着你去做！”

显然，这个男孩能听见他说话。

甭管这是因为巧合还是传说中的通灵体质之类的原因……这都是一个机会。

一个让他不至于在井底腐烂长毛的机会。

Loki是个体面人，即使是死，他也不希望自己死得太难看，干干净净地躺在棺材里和世界告别才是他的选择。

更何况，如果发现了他的尸体，他们应该就死心了吧？可以恢复正常的生活，不用再浪费精力寻找他……

Loki必须抓住这个机会。

3

成为鬼魂有诸多优点，比如不会疲惫、不会饥饿，不做家庭作业也不会有人给你摆臭脸……但最最方便的还得属这一条——你再也不用为忘带钥匙而烦恼，因为你可以光明正大地穿墙，永远不用担心撞到鼻子。

Loki轻而易举地穿过了紧闭着的木屋门。

门后是一片约二十平米的长方形空间，与想象中的破败景象不同，这里竟残留着一点生活气息。

一个光秃秃的白炽灯泡吊在屋顶上，将昏黄的灯光投向地面。

房间左侧有一张木桌，上面放着半袋消毒棉球、一瓶酒精和一盒打开了的外伤药。

几团染了血的棉球散落在布满裂纹地板上，地板虽陈旧却并不肮脏，显然不久前被人打扫过。

房间右侧贴着墙放着一张单人床，床上，一个湿淋淋的Bucky正缩在墙角，他的手中紧握着一把黑色的匕首，一脸警觉地盯着门的方向。

不知为何，Loki觉得这不是他第一次这样做了。

他好像看见了一个伤痕累累的男孩，在深夜跌跌撞撞地逃进山中的木屋，独自一人舔舐伤口的样子。

他在躲避什么？

他在躲避……谁？

Loki的目光突然就柔软起来，连语气也软了一些。

“你那么警惕干什么，就好像你能看见我一样。”

凭空传来的声音再次吓了Bucky一大跳，他几乎从床上跳了起来，像一个壁虎一样紧贴在了墙壁上。

“我说过你不用害怕的，我认识你，你多半也认识我。”

Loki叹了口气，“就算以前不认识，这两天你也该认识了，整个惊奇镇的大街小巷都流传着我的照片。”

“我叫Loki，惊奇中学初中二年级生，比你低一级，Odin和Frigga的养……孩子，Thor和Hela的弟弟，我没有失踪，我死了。”

4

木屋里突然就安静下来。

只能听见雨水敲打玻璃窗的声响和Bucky愈发急促的呼吸声。

黑发的男孩瞪大了眼睛，似乎想捕捉什么东西，但面对空空如也的房间，他的视线始终无法聚集在一点上。

“……死了？”

Bucky贴着墙面滑了下来，瘫坐在床上，匕首从他指尖掉落在地板上，发出“咚”的声响。他脸上恐惧的神色并没有消失，但却多了一点别的东西——那是毫无虚假的悲伤。

“为什么？谁……杀了你吗？”

“不，只是个意外。”

“……大家都在找你，你的家人一直在找你，他们很难过。”

“我知道。”

Loki的视线模糊起来，他下意识地想去擦泪，却摸了个空。

哦，他已经死了，他连眼泪也流不出来了。

5

一声炸雷在头顶响起，灯泡闪烁了两下，熄灭了，木屋被黑暗吞没。

Bucky急匆匆地爬下床铺，在床头摸索起来。Loki安静地站在一片黑暗中，等他将蜡烛点亮。

“这就是我为什么跟你搭话，我摔死在屋外那口枯井里，这儿地处深山，太偏僻了，等他们找到这里，我可能都长毛了。”

Bucky将烛台放在桌子中央，昏黄的烛光在黑暗中摇曳，照射在他惊慌失措的脸上。

他还是有点害怕，毕竟，这可是他第一次和一个看不见的鬼魂说话，或许他应该撒腿就跑？

但一个认识的鬼总要好过不认识的，更何况Loki的哥哥似乎和Steve关系不错。

“你希望我帮他们找到你的尸体？”

“对。我知道帮鬼魂的忙挺奇怪的，你也不是非得答应，只不过……”

Loki耸了耸肩，尽管没人能看见这个动作。

“你是目前为止唯一一个能听见我说话的人，如果你不肯帮我，那我就只好缠着你了，朋友，你听说过背后灵吗？”

……

“咕咚。”

Bucky下意识地咽下口水。

他这是被鬼威胁了吗？

6

不知过了多久，雨停了。

但厚重的乌云还未散去，林子里依然黑沉沉的。

木屋的门“吱呀——”一声打开了，一团温暖的火光从门后冒了出来，Bucky提着一盏油灯走向屋外。

他掏出一块手表，指针显示现在是凌晨四点四十五分。

他身上的伤口已经处理过了，在某个声音的坚持下，他还吃了一点东西，喝了一点水，尽管这并没有让他紧绷的神经放松下来。

Bucky在枯井边停下脚步，犹豫了一下，举起油灯探头往里看了看。

光线不怎么好，但他还是看见了一个僵硬的身影。一具冰冷的尸体蜷缩在井底，脖子不自然地弯向一侧，苍白的脸被雨水泡的肿胀起来，隐约还能看见深深浅浅的斑点。

整个晚上的恐惧几乎是突然爆发了，Bucky一屁股坐在了地上，胃里一片翻腾，他只差一点儿就吐了出来。

“我告诉过你别看的。”

空气中响起一个嫌弃的声音。

Loki翻了个白眼。

“走吧，去Fury警长家，告诉他你在这儿发现了我的尸体。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1⃣️改成第三人称了。
> 
> 2⃣️下一章盾锤正式出场，下一章大家就知道Loki死了。
> 
> 3⃣️写得乱七八糟，但竟然把我写的有点难过。
> 
> 4⃣️我觉得是HE，但每个人对HE的定义好像不一样。
> 
> 5⃣️如果喜欢请留言。


	3. 和鬼斗嘴是怎样一种体验

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鬼和人类互相聊天的一章。

1

大雨过后，雾气弥漫在树丛间。

路边的杂草被水珠压弯了腰，家园尽毁的蚂蚁聚集在小土坡上，战战兢兢地把守着最后一片“高地”。

黎明前的山林中总是这样，寂静、黑暗，还有股潮潮的味道，就像一副深埋在泥土中的棺材。

突然，黑暗中出现了一点光。

它由远及近，微弱得好像垂死的萤火虫，似乎下一秒就要熄灭了。

这点光来自一盏濒临下岗的提灯，一个男孩正拎着它，孤零零地走在山路上。

寂静与黑暗的环境最容易滋生恐惧，当你身边飘着一个看不见的鬼魂的时候，这种感觉尤其明显。

Loki叹了口气。

还好他就是那个鬼魂。

在看到井底的画面后，他以为Bucky会尖叫，或是大哭一场撒腿就跑……毕竟泡胀了的尸体可不常见，更何况那尸体还有个呈90度向后弯曲的脖子。连尸体的主人——Loki自己看到后都脊背发凉，可Bucky呢？

他不过是缩着脖子抖了几分钟，便恢复了正常，最多半个小时后，他就脚步稳健地走在了山路上，不知道的人还以为他是个露营归来的童子军呢。

也太镇定了吧？这样让鬼很没成就感哎！

Loki不禁有些泄气，就在这时，身边的人说话了。

“死……疼吗？”

2

乌鸦扯着嗓子在头顶鸣叫，Bucky的心脏砰砰直跳。

跟鬼搭话绝对不是个明智的决定，可他实在太好奇了，下意识地问出了口。

周围的空气沉默得可怕，就在Bucky以为不会有回应的时候，回应来了。

“最开始摔断脖子那一下还挺疼的，但死透了就没感觉了。”

Loki的声音毫无波动，就像是在陈述别人的事。

“那……你能投胎转世吗？是不是只要埋了你的尸体，你就可以上天堂了？”

这个问题显然更敏感，鬼魂自己也为此深深忧虑，他回答得不太有底气。

“……或许吧。”

Bucky眨了眨眼，翠绿色的眸子亮了起来。

“天堂……是不是很美好？听说那里四季如春，没有痛苦，没有悲伤，你想吃的东西、想见的人都在那里？”

这句话刺痛了Loki。

“你是傻子吗？我怎么会知道，我又没有去过！”

Bucky的眼神黯淡下来，他半张着口，不知该说些什么，犹豫了半晌，才挤出两个字。

“抱歉……”

一人一鬼之间恢复了沉默，除了鞋底摩擦地面的沙沙声外，什么也听不到了。

Loki觉得这样很好，可不知为何，Bucky垂着脑袋的样子让他有些烦躁。

他“啧”了一声，发誓自己只是想打发时间。

“……你也不是不能提问，但你得问些我知道的。”

Bucky的眼睛再次亮了起来。

“变成鬼以后冷吗？”

“不冷，确切地说，我现在什么也感觉不到了。”

“你真的可以穿墙？”

“当然。”

“你走路是用‘飘’还是用腿？”

“……腿。”

“你的食物是人类的灵魂吗？”

“你电影看多了吧，我现在更想吃焦糖布丁。”

“变成鬼以后还穿着衣服吗？”

Bucky顿了一下，突然睁大眼睛，“……难道你现在是赤条条的？”

“……”

空气沉默了片刻，像惊雷一样炸裂开来。

“你这个人是不是有毛病？给你个鼻子你还上脸了？我是个鬼，不是《十万个为什么》！能不能有点最基本的尊重？你就不能问点正常的问题吗！”

少年的怒吼惊飞了头顶的乌鸦。

Bucky愣了一下，轻轻地笑了，他这才意识到自己刚刚究竟问了多少个问题。

这简直不像他了，他上一次这么多话是多久之前？

3

一人一鬼回到镇子上的时候，天刚刚破晓，微亮的天幕中还镶着几粒残星。

Bucky在镇口的岔路前停下脚步，然后他向左转身，对着空气张开口。

“Loki？”

“……我在你右边。”

Bucky掉了个头。

“我答应帮你报警，但不是现在。”

灯火在玻璃罩中摇曳，往Bucky脸上投下明暗不定的光斑。

“哈？”

空气中传来一个疑惑的声音。

Bucky放慢了语速，似乎在斟酌用词。

“四十五分钟之后，也就是六点整，我们准时在Fury警长家门口见面……在此之前你不许跟着我，我有点事需要回家一趟。”

“什么事？”

鬼魂的声音中透着明显的不耐烦。

“这跟你没关系吧？”

Bucky顿了一下，态度突然就变得强硬起来，“听着，你刚才不是说只有我能听见你的声音吗？那你最好乖乖按我说的做，不然……就没人能帮你了。”

Loki飘在半空中，难以置信地瞪大眼睛。

他原本以为自己碰到的是只小绵羊，还为能轻易摆布他而沾沾自喜……结果竟然是只披着羊皮的狼吗？

谁给他的胆子，还敢威胁鬼了！

Loki咬紧牙关，灵巧的舌头立刻翻动起来，准备破口大骂，可话到嘴边却硬生生地止住了，变成了长长的一叹。

唉……他都是个死人了，他能怎么办？还不是怪他嘴长，一开始就把老底交了。

“六点就六点，那你……可不许迟到！”

Loki的回答几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的。

“当然。”

Bucky用力点了点头。

4

Shmidt家位于惊奇镇最北侧，背靠一望无际的山林。这里远离镇中心，除了邮递员外很少有人造访，人们把这归结于Shmidt先生好静，他可是个医学博士，在大多数人眼中，博士这一物种总是有些怪癖的。

与Loki分别十分钟后，Bucky将钥匙插进了Shmidt家的大门。他将门推开一条缝，像条泥鳅一样滑了进去，没有发出任何声音。

早晨昏暗的光线让一切都显得灰蒙蒙的，Bucky脱下鞋子，蹑手蹑脚地朝楼梯走去，象牙色的地板刚打过蜡，上面倒映着他警觉的脸。

经过照片墙时，Bucky扭头看了一眼，众多相框中，只有最中间的那个被擦得闪闪发亮，照片上，Shmidt紧紧地搂着一个黑发的男孩，脸上挂着自豪的微笑。

Shmidt是个极度追求完美的人，他的生活像钟表一样规律。

Bucky一直觉得这是件好事，因为这意味着他几乎不会在五点五十五分之前起床。

现在是五点三十二分，很好。

Bucky抓紧扶手，终于踏上了通往二楼的台阶，心中一阵轻松，可一个声音猝不及防地从他身后响起，几乎让他的心脏从喉咙口跳了出来。

“朗姆洛？你在干什么？”

那是一个低沉的中年男性声音，声音的主人显然还没有睡醒，听上去有些迷迷糊糊的。

“是的，父亲。”

Bucky瑟缩了一下，缓缓扭过身子，极力让声音保持平稳，可苍白的脸色暴露了他的恐惧。

“我睡不着，起来做个早餐。”

5

黎明时分的惊奇镇静悄悄的，街上看不见一个人。

但如果你有阴阳眼，兴许能看见一只鬼。

Loki漫无目的在大街小巷游荡。他在自己的寻人启事前唉声叹气，抱怨Frigga选照片时太过草率，连黑眼圈都没有给他p掉；然后站在Stark家门口，对那雕了龙头的纯金信箱评头论足。他用各种方式来消磨时间，可无论他做什么，心情都无法平静下来，焦急堆积在他胸口，压得他几乎要喘不过气来。

真的应该报警吗？

看到他的尸体后，他们会有什么反应？

只不过是个养子，他们根本也不在乎吧……

可是，可是……

他为什么这么在意呢？

回过神儿来的时候，他发觉自己已经走到了家门口。门廊还亮着灯。

Loki轻飘飘地穿过大门，再睁眼的时候，已经来到了鞋柜旁边。

Frigga是个爱干净的人，她待过的地方总是一尘不染，鞋子一定会按从大到小的方式码放在每一层。

可现在，鞋子却凌乱地丢在地板上，门口的地毯上布满泥点。

Loki一点儿也不惊讶还有人醒着，可他十分惊讶醒着的人竟然是Thor。

6

Thor坐在沙发上，手中拿着小镇的地图，眉头紧锁。

这不像是会出现在他脸上的表情，他一向是家人中最乐观的那个，永远开朗洒脱，每一个人都喜欢他，赞美他的勇敢，包容他的莽撞，除了Loki。

Loki嫉妒他，甚至有点小小的怨。他怨哥哥的光芒太亮了，站在Thor身旁时，似乎再也没有人能瞧见他的身影。

于是他努力追逐Thor，想要超越他，赢过他。可无论他怎样努力，Odin的眼神似乎永远也落不到他身上，这一度让Loki有些绝望。

在知道自己是养子的时候，他甚至有了一丝轻松。

他偷偷安慰自己，“这说明你并不是在能力上输给了Thor，你们只是一开始就没有站在平等的起跑线上。”

是啊，或许这就是真相。

可是这与他输给了Thor相比，哪一个更令人绝望呢？

“弟弟……”

一声叹息惊醒了Loki，他震惊地看向Thor，以为自己被发现了。

Thor疲惫地捂住了脸，一头金发乱得像是秋后的杂草。

“你究竟在哪里？”

“你快回来吧……如果你能回来，怎么骂我都好。”

“都是我的错，我为什么没有早点知道……”

黎明时分，空荡荡的客厅里，Thor无声地悲鸣着，一摞打印好的寻人启事从茶几上滑下，散落在地板上。

这个无所畏惧的少年有生以来第一次体会到绝望的感觉。可是他永远都不会知道，让他牵肠挂肚的人就站在他面前几英尺远的地方，直愣愣地盯着他。

他翠绿色的眼睛里正映着他的身影。

7

“你迟到了。”

声音从Bucky右边响起，吓了他一跳。

他下意识地扯了扯袖口，“只晚了2分钟。”

“那也是迟到。”鬼魂有些不满。

“你背的是书包？”

Bucky点了点头，“待会儿直接去学校。”

一种微妙的感觉在Loki心中涌动，他一直都不怎么喜欢学校，觉得那里只欢迎人缘儿好的和运动达人，而他二者都不擅长。

现在，他永远也不用去学校了。

“那就速战速决。”Loki干巴巴地说。

Bucky点了点头，转身走进了Fury警长家的小院。

半分钟后，门开了，开门的是一个金发的少年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1⃣️我讲故事的能力真是捉襟见肘。😢本来早就能更了，前两个小节改了好几次。
> 
> 2⃣️如果喜欢请留言呀！
> 
> 3⃣️顺便，我个人觉得是HE，但看前两章的评论，感觉每个人对HE的定义可能不太一样，所以我不保证每个人都觉得HE😂。


	4. 无声的质问

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki对Odin的质问。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鬼骂人可真方便。

1

门铃响起来的时候，Thor正在系鞋带。

他的腋下夹了一摞寻人启事，口袋里塞着画满了红叉的地图，那些都是他们已经找过的地方。

今天他计划去南方的D镇，尽管从距离上来看，Loki不太可能跑到那边，但总要试试。

Thor拉开大门，门外站着Fury警长和Barton警员。自从Loki失踪，他们便成了Odinson家的常客。

Fury朝Thor点了点头，脸上的表情不同以往，带着一丝犹豫。

“你们找到我弟弟了吗？”

听到门口的动静，Hela从卧室里跑了出来，她的眼睛下面乌云密布。

Fury好像没有听见她的话，只是轻轻拍了拍Thor的肩膀。

“Thor，叫你爸爸妈妈出来。”

“你们找到我弟弟了吗？”

Hela又重复了一次，但这次的语气要强硬得多，她恶狠狠地盯着Fury，就好像他才是导致Loki失踪的罪魁祸首。

“孩子，我很抱歉。”

Barton警员率先沉不住气，用怜悯的眼神看了Hela一眼，这一眼几乎瞬间击溃了Hela的心理防线。

“你这句话是什么意思？Loki他发生什么了？”

面对咄咄逼人的少女，Barton移开了视线。他不知道该怎么回答，他总不能说——“哦，很抱歉，我们找到你弟弟了，但只找到了他的尸体，他现在直挺挺地躺在冰冷的太平间里，像一条冻鱼，等着你们去认领呢。”

Hela从不是个可以被轻易糊弄的人，她猛地朝Barton逼近了一步，几乎要撞进警员怀里，Thor下意识地拽住了她的衣袖。

“警察先生，请回答我的问题。”

Odin和Frigga闻声赶来，Frigga的眼神在Hela和Barton之间游走，有点不明白发生了什么。

“Fury警长，请问……”

Fury看了Thor和Hela一眼，犹豫是否要支开他们，但他终究是叹了口气，轻轻脱掉了帽子。

“很抱歉，Odinson先生、夫人，我们找到你们的儿子了，但是……他已经死了。”

周围的空气好像突然被抽空了。

Hela向后退了一步，震惊地盯着Fury。

Odin眯起仅剩的那只眼睛，他看上去好像并没有听明白警长的话。

“您说什么？”

“在后山的枯井里，我们发现了您儿子的尸体，经过调查，可以确定他遭遇了一场意外事故。”

“您一定是搞错了。”

Frigga的嘴唇在颤抖，她勉力扯动嘴角，挤出一个干巴巴的微笑。

“Loki离开家的时候还是好好的，您……会不会是认错人了？”

Fury警长沉痛地摇了摇头。

“已经做过DNA比对了，是Loki Odinson本人没错。他现在在镇医院的太平间里，您……”

Thor脑子里嗡嗡作响，周围的说话声好像越来越远。

他想过千百种糟糕的结局。

他的弟弟又冷又饿，找到他时他已经瘦了一圈。

他的弟弟怨恨他们，宁肯去孤儿院也不回家。

他的弟弟被绑架了，在阴冷的煤矿深处给人做苦工。

他的弟弟摔断了腿，孤身一人倒在大雨中……

可他唯独没想过——他的弟弟会死。

“扑通”一声，Frigga跌坐在了地板上。

2

镇医院，地下一层。

墙上的消防指示牌散发出幽幽绿光，将昏暗的走廊衬托得更加阴森。

Loki蹲坐在墙边的长椅上，把自己缩成一团。他背后一墙之隔的地方就是太平间，那里停放着他的尸体。

在排除了他杀的可能后，他们把他的脑袋给扳正了，还在上面盖了一块白布。

Bucky在报完案后就被Steve拉走了，估计是去上学了，Loki不知道，也没心情知道。

他只是站在白布旁，仔细打量着自己尸体的轮廓——他无法触碰白布，连揭开它都做不到。

Loki觉得人类这种生物挺可笑。

强大的时候，上天入地无所不能，自诩“万物之灵”，几个人的几句话便能掀起波及全球的可怕战争。

可脆弱的时候，比一只蝼蚁强不了多少，“咔嚓”一声，便能粉身碎骨。

那之后过了一段时间，Fury警长带来了Odinson一家。

Frigga从踏进太平间那一刻起就没有停止过哭泣。

她当然会哭，她几乎是唯一一个毫无保留真心在乎Loki的人。从小到大，无论发生什么，只有她永远会对Loki敞开怀抱。

Loki心中一阵刺痛，他突然想起来，在离家出走的那一晚，他对她说的最后一句话是——“你这个骗子”。

一声咆哮惊醒了Loki，Hela在和警察们争吵。她怒气冲冲地质问他们一切是怎么发生的。她责怪他们没有早点找到他，她质问、她嘶吼、她绝不退让……这就是她。

Loki握紧双拳，小的时候，她也是这样怒气冲冲牵着自己的手，去找那些飞扬跋扈的坏孩子算账的。

还有Thor。

Loki几乎不敢看Thor脸上的表情。

他从未想过，他像太阳一样无所畏惧的哥哥也会露出这样的表情——空洞、无措，就像一个被束紧双手的落水者，连挣扎的机会都没有便坠入湖底。

他在绝望。

他的哥哥居然也会绝望？

至于Odin，只有Odin平静得好像什么也没有发生过。

他搀扶着哭得瘫软了的Frigga，用毫无波动的眼神端详着养子的尸体，他甚至有心情呵斥咆哮不止的Hela。

Loki几乎是怒气冲冲地离开了停尸房。

3

身后的太平间里突然响起一阵突兀的手机铃声。

Loki皱紧眉头，愤怒地看向门的方向，他认得这个铃声。

果不其然，几秒后Odin就急匆匆地走了出来，他压低声音，向电话那头解释着什么。他的语气冷静得可怕，就好像他今天来看的不是自己儿子的尸体，而是一棵莴苣或是胡萝卜什么的。

Loki朝长椅一头缩了缩，他想要尽可能地离Odin远一点。可老天似乎偏偏要和他做对，Odin挂了电话就径直朝他走来，他坐在长椅另一端，把手机放进西装的口袋里。

Loki看向对面墙壁上的消防指示牌，他几乎想把眼睛钉在那上面。Odin坐在他身边的事实让他非常不舒服。他活着的时候，多少次想和这位“父亲”肩并肩，聊一聊同学课业甚至家长里短。Odin的一个眼神一个微笑他都视若珍宝，他拼尽全力只为赢得他一句赞扬……可他得到过什么？

忽视？疏远？还是明显到任谁都能看出来的差别对待？

他是不是觉得能收养自己自己就该感恩戴德？

Loki气得发抖，他甚至怀疑自己下一秒就会跳起来，指着Odin的鼻子大骂。

可他耳边突然响起了一阵抽泣声。

……这怎么可能？

Loki难以置信地转过头。

他看见Odin把整张脸都埋进了宽大的手掌里。这个骄傲的中年人似乎眨眼间便老了十岁，他佝偻着腰，双肩因悲痛而微微颤抖。泪水穿过他的手指缝，滴落在医院走廊的地板上。

周围的其他声音好像突然都消失了，Loki直愣愣地盯着Odin。

他的养父无助地捂着脸，哽咽不止。

“对不起……”

一种没来由的愤怒击中了Loki。

“你有什么资格哭！”

少年猛地站了起来，暴跳如雷。

“你现在后悔了？别装得你好像真的在乎过我一样！”

Loki的声音在颤抖，他死死地握紧拳头，努力忍住不哭出来。

“你就是凶手！是你害死我的！”

“你关注过我吗？你真心赞扬过我吗？你甚至一次都没有参加过我的家长会！”

“你凭什么哭？你凭什么向我道歉？你称赞Thor的时候想过我的感受吗？你给过我和Thor相等的爱吗？”

“你辜负了我的敬爱，辜负了我的努力……你以为示个弱我就会原谅你？”

就在Odin的正前方，Loki咬紧牙关，用尽全力哭喊起来。

“绝不！我绝不会原谅你！”

空荡荡的走廊里，一个鬼魂跌坐在地板上，失声痛哭。

可他对面的男人根本听不到他的声音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1⃣️想了一下Loki的葬礼还是放到下一章吧。
> 
> 2⃣️我真的很想写一次Loki和Odin面对面对峙，但这个故事里是不会出现了。或许只能在“一米高”里写了。
> 
> 3⃣️写得这么烂还把我写得这么难受，真是服了。
> 
> 4⃣️如果喜欢请留言！


	5. 参加自己的葬礼是怎样一种体验

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从前有一个鬼魂，他要去参加自己的葬礼。

1

“Hela，什么是‘死’？”

13岁的Hela Odinson叹了口气，极不情愿地从漫画书后抬起眼。

她5岁的弟弟正忽闪着两只翠绿色的大眼睛，小心翼翼地扯住她的裙角。

“我想和小兔子玩，可是Thor说小兔子‘死’了，‘死’是什么？”

“……叫我姐姐。”

Hela不满地瞥了男孩一眼，伸出手戳了戳他粉嘟嘟的脸颊。

“‘死’就是坏了。”

“小兔子坏了？”翠绿色的眼睛眨了眨，“那能修好它吗？我有妈妈给的固体胶！”

少女漂亮的眉毛皱成一团。

“嗯……‘死’是修不好了的那种坏，类似于‘丢了’，‘丢了’你懂吗？就像你以前最喜欢的那只泰迪熊，不见了，再也找不回来了。”

男孩的眼神一下子就黯淡了，长长的睫毛颤动起来，似乎下一秒就要开闸放水了。

“哎，你可别哭啊！”

Hela赶忙弯下腰，轻轻拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，她最受不了别人在她面前哭了，尤其是Loki这种一哭就停不下来的主，Frigga可别以为她又欺负他了！

“谁都会死的，这是大自然的规律，大人们不是常说吗？节哀顺变。”

“什么是节哀……顺变？”

Hela叹了口气，她为什么不能用点简单的词？

“就是即使你很难过，你也不能哭。”

男孩皱起眉头，他总觉得这个解释不太对劲。

“那……Hela也会死吗？”

“叫我姐姐。”

男孩的脸上突然就阴云密布。

“Thor、妈妈和爸爸呢？”

“我也会死吗？”

Hela翻了个白眼，觉得事情好像变得更加复杂了。她才13岁，为什么要面对这种高深的话题！

“……你还小，暂时不用考虑这个问题。就算是有人要死，先死的也会是老头子和妈妈，然后是我和Thor，你会是最后一个的。”

“我不要！”

男孩用力摇了摇头，小小的拳头攥得紧紧的，看上去快要急哭了。

“我不要一个人留下！我……我害怕一个人……”

门外突然响起一阵急促的脚步声。

“Loki！弟弟！”

一个金发的小脑袋蹿进了Hela的房间，他快活地笑着，像一只小豹子一样扑进了Loki怀里。

“我知道‘死’是什么了！”

Thor咧开嘴，得意地扬起下巴。

“我问过妈妈了！死就是——熟了！”

“你还记得中午那盘烤肉没？就是你说很好吃的那盘！那就是小兔子，妈妈把小兔子烤了，还在上面撒了一把椒盐……”

Thor昂着头，说话间舔了舔嘴，他把自己说饿了，压根儿没注意到面前的小孩已经瘪起了嘴。

Loki的脸像脱了水的冬枣一样皱在一起，几句话的工夫，他小小的胸膛里就波涛汹涌起来——小兔子是椒盐味儿的？小兔子就是那盘烤肉？我吃掉了小兔子？

5岁男孩的小心脏再也无法承受更多，他“哇”的一声哭了出来。

“哇——为什么要吃小兔子！”

Hela觉得自己的头要炸了，小孩都是属尖叫鸡的吗？这么能嚎？

而致使弟弟哭泣的罪魁祸首——Thor则显得十分疑惑，他手忙脚乱地抓住Loki的肩膀，“弟弟，你怎么哭了？你饿啦？Hela，你这儿有吃的吗？”

Hela瞥了金发的弟弟一眼，突然就怒上心头，她抬起手给了Thor一个爆栗。

“小蠢蛋，叫老娘姐姐！”

2

这世界上，总有些事情是无法用常理来解释的，比如——为什么葬礼那天总会下雨。

Loki看着墓园上空黑沉沉的天色，估摸着最多再过一个小时，惊奇镇就会大雨倾盆。

这是尸体被发现后的第五天。Loki不请自来参加他本人的葬礼。单从体验上来说，挺新奇的。

他原以为自己尸体那个丑样是没救了，谁知在入殓师手下转了一圈儿，他泡胀的皮肤就变得紧绷了，海藻一样乱糟糟的黑发也被梳理得十分整齐，就连布满尸斑的脸颊都重回红润……

化妆真神奇，Loki想。

如果还有机会长大，他真想试试黑色的指甲油。

3

“Loki Odinson，他是一个好孩子……”

在遗体告别仪式上，大家使用类似的开场白将Loki夸上了天。熟悉的、不熟悉的；见过的、没见过的……每一个参加葬礼的人都好像突然变成了他的亲朋好友，他们为他的死悲痛，为Odinson一家的失去叹息。

大家都表现得十分难过，除了Odinson一家本身——他们失魂落魄地站在遗体旁边，就像一组被命名为“麻木”的主题雕塑。

Loki突然觉得自己讨厌葬礼。

在Odinson一家得知他的死讯之后，他就一直待在他们身边，不仅因为他无处可去，还因为——他想看看他们究竟会有什么反应。

是悲痛欲绝？还是毫不在意？

但事实上，更多的时候，Loki感受到的只有沉默。

从镇医院的太平间回来之后，偌大的Odinson家好像突然就变得空荡荡了。四个人明明都在，房子里却安静得可怕。

每个人似乎都有很多事情要忙。除了必要的交流，很少有人说话。

只有在夜深人静的时候，Loki才能听见一两声压抑的抽泣声。

Loki知道，他的家人并不坚强，他们只是不想让还活着的家人担忧。

可怕的不止是弥漫在家中的沉默，或是Loki房间地板上日渐增多的灰尘，而是无处不在、从周围人身上投射而来的同情眼神。

“对于您小儿子的遭遇，我很抱歉。”

邻居、同事，甚至于送报纸的小哥……每个人都这样说。

惊奇镇还是太小了，一点点风吹草动就能激得满城风雨。这些“善解人意”的同情无时无刻不提醒着Odinson一家——Loki死了，他再也回不来了。

4

当惊奇中学的校长Xavier先生开始致悼念词的时候，Loki终于耗尽了最后一丝耐心。他毫不犹豫地转过身，穿过人群，径直朝墓园外围走去。

这里的“穿过”是字面意思上的“穿过”，身为鬼魂就是这点好，人再多也不用绕远路。

走到最外层的时候，Loki看见了一个熟悉的身影。

Bucky穿着一件略显宽大的黑色西装，站在Shmidt先生身旁，他小心翼翼地观察着周围，似乎在寻找着什么。

微笑突然攀上了Loki的嘴角，他快步走了上去，凑到Bucky耳边小声说道。

“你在找我吗？”

果不其然，这句话吓了Bucky一大跳。

他猛地向后退了一步，先是慌张地看了Shmidt先生一眼，确认他没有注意到身边的动静后，才小声试探道。

“Loki？”

“没错，是我。”

5

Steve Rogers拽了拽胸前的领带，确认它已经平整后，才跟着Fury警长走向Odinson一家。他很少打这种玩意儿，还不太习惯。

“Odinson夫人，我对您儿子的事感到十分抱歉。”

“谢谢你，Steve。”Frigga勉强点了点头，她一直很喜欢这个正直的金发男孩，但今天她实在是没有多余的心情了。

Thor和Steve肩并着肩朝墓园边走去。

“Thor，你……还好吧？”

Steve从不是个擅长安慰别人的人，但他知道自己必须说些什么，Thor是他的朋友，而他现在显然十分难过。

“我当然还好，像我这样没心没肺的人能有什么问题？”

Thor轻轻叹了口气，他的脸上没有任何表情。

“我多傻呀。”

“我以为那只是一次普通的争吵。”

“我以为Loki会像往常一样，等气消了就没事了。”

“甚至当我看到那份收养文件的时候，我都觉得Loki只是一时气急了才离家出走，无论如何他都会回来的……”

“我好后悔，我真的好后悔啊。我为什么没有早点知道真相？Loki跑出去的那一晚，我为什么没有抓住他？”

Thor突然就笑了，眼泪顺着他的脸颊滑落。

“他该多害怕呀。Loki从小就最害怕一个人了，雨夜的雷鸣都能让他瑟瑟发抖，可我却放任他一个人孤独地死在黑暗的井底……”

“Thor，Loki的死不是你的错。”Steve叹了口气，紧紧抓住了好友的肩膀。

Thor摇了摇头。

“那还能是谁的错？那我又能去责怪谁呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1⃣️兔兔那么可爱为什么要吃兔兔【喂
> 
> 第一小节的灵感来源于博主本人的亲身经历。小的时候去姥姥家玩，发现一只兔子。兔子非常可爱，我很喜欢，和兔子玩了大半天，下午的时候，兔子突然不见了。我问我妈兔子去哪儿了，我妈露出迷之微笑，等到晚餐的时候，餐桌上多了一道没吃过的肉菜……【感觉是个恐怖故事呢，笑。


	6. 三组对话，四个人，一个鬼，一个混蛋

1

冷静的时候，Johann Shmidt偏好细嫩的树枝。  


树枝挥动起来的清脆破风声总能让他露出笑容。  


“哦，朗姆洛，你真让我头疼。”  


这种情况下他一般都喜欢抽打小腿，那里没有多少脂肪，很疼，却不会造成太大伤害。因此Bucky总是穿着长裤。  


有的时候，Shmidt不是那么冷静。  


他会穿着真皮底的牛津鞋，在木制的地板上来回踱步。脚步声像撞钟一样敲打着Bucky的心。  


Shmidt眉头紧皱，手中往往拎着一根特制的牛皮鞭子，上面沾满了盐水。  


“James，你不应该这样做的，你会后悔的。”  


他会命令Bucky脱掉外衣，护住头——这当然不是为了保护，他只是不想在过于明显的地方留下伤痕，以防邻居看出端倪。  


然后鞭子就会抽下来，一下又一下，沉重地击打在Bucky的后背上。  


最先出现的往往是红肿的鞭痕，当伤痕交叠后，一些痕迹会裂开，这个时候血便会流下来了。  


那之后的很长一段时间里，Bucky都寝食难安，他睡觉的时候只能选择“趴”一种姿势，但即使是趴着，也无法保证一定能入睡。  


来自后背的撕裂感像虫子一样啃食着他的内心，他的眼泪几乎要将枕头浸透。  


还有一些时候，Shmidt几乎可以说是疯狂的。  


他会揪住Bucky的头发，将他拖向漆黑的地下室，任凭男孩怎样哭喊挣扎也不为所动。  


每下一级台阶，Bucky的恐惧就会沉重一分。  


他恐惧周围潮湿的空气，恐惧头顶昏暗的白炽灯、恐惧养父手中攥着的那把皮鞭，恐惧……地下室里曾经发生过的事。  


【“求求你——”】  


那是个噩梦。  


比Shmidt的鞭子还要可怕的噩梦。  


等终于走到地下室底部的时候，Shmidt会把Bucky摔在地面上。  


他的眼中闪着猩红色的光芒，像个嗜血的巨兽一样蠢蠢欲动。他会先嘶吼一声，内容往往大同小异。  


“你一点儿也不像朗姆洛，你这个冒牌货。”  


然后他会抓起周围能抓到的一切刑具，劈头盖脸地抽下去。  


直到Bucky昏迷之前，疼痛不会停止。

  


2

“可怜的Odinson太太，对于您的失去，我感到十分遗憾。”  


Johann Shmidt露出一个善解人意的微笑。他穿着一件熨烫笔挺的黑西装，细密的胡茬修得一丝不苟，如果只看外表，你会觉得他是一个正经又和善的人。  


“其实我挺懂您的感受的，”Shmidt叹了口气，“您可能听说过，我的大儿子——朗姆洛去年也死于一场糟糕的疾病。”  


“谢谢您。”  


Frigga点了点头。对于朗姆洛的事情她有所耳闻，听说那个孩子的遗体被他的母亲带走了，葬礼并没有在镇上举办。

Frigga突然想起一件事，“对了，怎么没看见您的小儿子？”  


“James吗？他刚才说肚子痛先离开了。”  


Shmidt笑了，一副没办法的表情，“这孩子，估计是早上吃了什么不干净的东西。”  


Frigga露出一个虚弱的微笑，“请告诉James我们很感谢他，听Fury警长说，是他最先发现了Loki的……尸体。”  


Shmidt的笑容僵了一下，反问道：“哦？”  


“发现尸体的地方远在后山，若不是您的儿子，我们可能很难找到Loki……”Loki苍白无力的尸体画面又出现在Frigga脑海里，她忍不住颤抖起来，一旁的Hela见状赶忙握住她的手。  


Shmidt眼中闪过一丝锋芒，但只是刹那，很快他又笑了起来。  


“犬子能给您帮上忙实在是太好了。”

  


3

墓园里起风了。

Bucky将手插在口袋里，孤身一人走在草地上。这里距离举办葬礼的地方已经很远了，周围十分安静，除了风声，就只能听到鞋底踩踏地面的声音。  


“Loki，你死后见过别的鬼吗？”Bucky突然对着身旁的空气询问道。  


“没有吧，”空气中冒出一个声音，“你问这个干什么？”  


Bucky点了点头，“那就说明……鬼魂最终肯定是有一个归宿的，说不定等他们把你埋了你就可以上天堂了。”  


“你还真是执着于天堂。”鬼魂的声音带着一丝轻蔑，“我死后这么多天也没碰见一个死神之类的玩意儿，要我说……天堂和地狱那些说法肯定都是骗人的。”  


Bucky抬脚踢飞一粒石子，突然变得紧张起来，“那天去停尸房的时候……很抱歉我先走了。”  


“为什么要道歉？”鬼魂有些疑惑，“没有人想待在那种晦气的地方，面对一具泡胀了的尸体，你选择离开很正常。”  


“不。”  


Bucky摇了摇头，“虽然你已经死了，可是，你当时一定很害怕。我是说……我应该陪你等到你父母来的。”  


Loki好像被逗乐了，“咱俩非亲非故，你没有那个义务。你帮我报了警，我们的约定就已经结束了，更何况……当时警长的儿子不是来找你了嘛。”  


Bucky顿了一下，回应道：“Steve不应该和我扯上关系的。”

“为什么？我看他挺喜欢你的。”  


Bucky的声音低了下来，“我……不值得被他喜欢。”  


“这有什么值得不值得的？人与人之间的相处本来就是双向选择，如果他觉得你不值得，他自然会离开。”  


Bucky停下脚步，看着头顶黑沉沉的天幕，一滴雨滴落在他脸上。  


“Steve是个好人，他……不了解我。”

  


4

“我觉得我不了解Loki。”Thor带着哭腔说。  


他背靠着一棵橡树，和Steve面对面坐着。他的手中抓着一罐啤酒，他还没到能买酒的年龄，这是他从家中的冰箱里偷偷拿出来的。  


“小的时候，他就像个小尾巴一样整天跟在我身后，我去哪儿他就去哪儿。那时候逗他笑可容易了，只需要一粒奶糖或是一块巧克力……不知道从什么时候起，一切就变了。”  


Thor灌下一口啤酒，苦涩的味道令他皱起眉头。  


“我们渐行渐远，我参加了篮球队，他进入了文学社，除了每天晚餐那一个小时，我们之间几乎没有了交流。他离家出走那天也是，如果没有参加篮球队的训练……我就能在他发现收养文件时陪着他了。”  


“你不要再责怪自己了。”Steve从Thor手中抢过啤酒罐。  


“你在又能起到什么作用呢？亲生的孩子劝养子不要难过，Loki只会更生气。要怪只能怪你爸妈，没有把文件藏好。”  


Thor破涕为笑，“你这话说得挺奇怪，你的意思是我爸妈应该一直瞒着Loki？”  


Steve点了点头，“要说就早点说，要么就永远别说，起码我是这么认为的。”  


Steve叹了口气，“其实我挺能理解你弟弟的，我也是孤儿，能明白那种感觉。只不过Fury收养我的时候我已经12岁了，知道自己是被收养的，而且Fury也没有别的孩子。”  


Thor垂下脑袋，“Loki离家出走那天说，他一直活在我的阴影里，他只想和我平起平坐……那时候我还不明白那是什么意思，如果我知道的话，或许我就能在他逃走前抓住他了……”  


Steve轻轻拍了拍好友的肩膀。  


“Thor，这世上不是每件事情都能如你所愿的，总会有糟糕的事情和烦恼需要我们面对。”  


“可是我觉得你就没有什么烦恼。”  


Steve笑了，“怎么没有？Bucky都快让我烦恼死了。虽然他不是我弟弟，但我们从小一直都在一起。”  


“10岁那年他离开了孤儿院，之后的整整4年我们都没有见过面，能在这个镇子上重逢，我真的很开心。”  


“可是……我感觉重逢之后，Bucky就一直在躲着我，”Steve喝了一口啤酒，“这让我很难受。”  


Thor抹了一把眼睛，好友的低落让他也有些难受。他犹豫了一下，突然伸出手揽住了Steve的肩膀。  


“放心吧Steve，我已经失去了Loki，不会再让你失去Bucky的！”  


Thor挠了挠头，咧开嘴笑了起来，“谢谢你，哥们儿，今天能有你陪着我……我真的很高兴。”  


Steve也笑了，他一把将已经空了的啤酒罐塞进了Thor手里。

“Thor，啤酒这玩意儿实在太难喝了，你下次还是拿汽水吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1⃣️剧情开始急转直下了，但请放心真的是HE。
> 
> 2⃣️这章对白有点多抱歉，其实我一点儿也不喜欢写对白。
> 
> 3⃣️我一直担心我把Shmidt写得不够变态。【喂
> 
> 4⃣️没错，叉骨是冬兵的哥哥，但是他已经死了，他是红骷髅亲生的，Bucky是收养的。
> 
> 5⃣️既然名字都叫《看不见的朋友》了，自然也会有一点点悬疑剧情的，不过我这烂水平写出来是悬疑还是故弄玄虚就不知道了。
> 
> 6⃣️下一章有个略大的转折，算是个小高潮。


	7. 从前有个死神，他上班迟到了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 死神来了，可是他迟到了。

【生活就像是一场轮盘赌，没人知道下一秒会发生什么。如果已经迟到，那就慢悠悠地走吧！——死神编号233（Wade Wilson ）】

1

**这是个阳光明媚的日子。  
**

**Wade摇摇晃晃地走在乡间的小路上，嘴里哼着即兴创作的小调。他把这首曲子命名为“下班之前”，用来纪念这个注定乏味的一天。  
**

**Wade喜欢大都市，那里有墨西哥卷饼、超级英雄漫画书、还有足够混乱的人性和刺激的凶杀案，每一位客户都充满故事，每一个故事都足够疯狂。  
**

**但很不幸，他的运气一向都算不上好，在抽选负责的片区时闪避掉了所有“大都市”，分到了这么一个鬼地方。  
**

**惊奇镇？Wade“啧”了一声。  
**

**他讨厌乡野小镇，这种地方大多都很无趣，缺乏刺激感。这里的人往往都能寿终正寝，从潜在客户数量上看就不是个值得留意的地方。  
**

**如果将这座小镇拟人化，那一定是个扑克脸的修女吧？整日插花唱诗，过着清心寡欲的生活。  
**

**Wade一边胡思乱想一边点开手机备忘录，在工作那一栏之下，标记为“人类”的收藏夹里只有孤零零的一张照片。  
**

**目标是一名黑发的男孩，他的名字是……**

  


2

Hela撑起一把黑色的长柄伞，举过Frigga的头顶，雨下大了。  


脚下的土地开始变得泥泞，一些没带伞的镇民已经提前离去，不久前建立起的悲伤气氛并未因此散去，相反，却越发浓厚起来。  


雨水淅淅沥沥地敲打着漆黑的棺木，与低沉的葬礼进行曲交织在一起，仿佛在为Loki年轻的灵魂哀悼。  


“你……不最后上去看看吗？”  


Bucky缩在一棵树后面，远远地眺望着下葬现场。他发现“红骷髅”已经走了，这让他小小地松了一口气。  


“有什么好看的？上去和我自己的遗体来个告别仪式吗？”

鬼魂没好气地回应，可Bucky的下一句话却让他心中一紧。  


“不是，我是说你的家人。”  


Bucky犹豫了一下，缓缓说道，“你的葬礼马上要结束了，也许等最后一铲土铺平，一个死神就会从天而降，接你去天堂，这样你可能就再也见不到他们了……”  


“我根本不想再见到他们！”  


Loki的声音猛地提高，熊熊怒火在他胸中燃烧。  


“他们不是我的家人！从来都不是！他们不过是善心大发收养了我，把我当作Thor的陪衬，好衬托他们太阳一样完美的儿子有多优秀！”  


耳边突然的爆发吓住了Bucky，他有些担忧地压低声音。  


“Loki？”  


“哈，你不知道吧？”鬼魂冷笑道，“他们发动全镇人找我的时候没有说过我离家出走的原因吗？”  


“也对……他们当然不会说，伟大的Odinson一家可不能留下这种污点。”  


Loki极力压抑着喷涌而出的怒气，他的拳头攥得死死的，若不是灵体没法流血，他的指甲一定早就戳破了手掌心。  


“我是捡来的。”  


Loki从喉咙口挤出这样几个字。他有点庆幸自己已经死了，没人能看到他脸上挣扎的表情。  


“12年前的一个大雪天，Odin在一座桥下面捡到了被人抛弃的我。他把我带回家，让我以为我是他的亲生子，告诉我他和期待Thor一样期待我，结果全都是狗屁！”  


“这么多年，我为了得到他的关注做了多少努力？我夜以继日地学习，考第一、拿奖学金……可他眼中永远只有Thor那个自大的蠢货。”  


泪水在Loki眼眶中打转，可他却“噗嗤”一声笑了。  


“也怪他们蠢，居然把收养文件藏在全家福的相框后面。要是锁进保险箱或是挖个坑埋起来，我可能这辈子都发现不了真相，这辈子都以为他只是恰好更偏爱Thor……”  


Bucky的眼睛中写满了难过。  


“Loki，别这样说，你的父母是爱你的，养父母也会爱自己的孩子啊。”  


“你又懂些什么？”Loki嘶吼道，“你凭什么对我说教？凭你也是被收养的？凭你身上那些伤痕？”  


Bucky瑟缩了一下，下意识地收紧了衣领。  


Loki“呵”了一声，“别藏了，你以为我没发现吗？从第一次见面起我就注意到你身上那些伤痕了。是红骷髅干的？家庭暴力？怎么这位养父没有像你说的那样‘爱’自己的养子啊？”  


Bucky的脸色冷了下来。  


“这和你没关系。”  


“哟，你现在知道撇清关系了？”Loki刻薄地说，“你自己过得惨兮兮，可不觉得他们挺爱我吗。”  


Bucky的双手抖得厉害，他攥紧了拳头，过了好几秒才慢慢松开。  


“Loki，你有的时候真像个混蛋。”  


“所以呢，你想揍我？”  


Loki发出阵阵冷笑，“来呀！如果你打得着的话！哈哈哈哈哈——”

在鬼魂肆意的冷笑声中，Bucky冒雨逃离了墓园。  


雨声遮蔽了一切，没人发现树下的争吵，没人发现狂奔而逃的少年。  


在Loki Odinson的坟墓之前，最后一铲子泥土被铺平，参与葬礼的宾客们依次离去，可什么也没有发生。  


葬礼进行曲的低沉音乐消散在雨声里，Odinson家四人不舍的哀悼加时赛也结束了，什么也没有发生。  


天黑了，雨停了，墓园里的一切喧嚣都消失了，塔楼上钟表的指针划过12点整，还是什么也没有发生。  


没有死神，没有天使，没有人看到孤独的鬼魂背靠着树干滑落在地，发出悲痛的无声哭泣。  


真的有天堂吗？  


真的有死后的世界吗？  


如果真的有，为什么死神不来接他？

连死神也抛弃了他吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1⃣️不，死神只是迟到了。😂
> 
> 没错这个故事里是有死神的，因为需要一个人给Loki解释鬼和人类交流的方法，而且牵扯到结尾和一个小悬念。第一小节我本来是打算放到第三章的，但是我给忘了，希望你不会觉得阅读起来有些突兀。
> 
> 2⃣️这章有点短，但我觉得在这里结束比较合适，而且我写的挺认真的😂，希望看到的你能喜欢呀！


	8. 控诉死神是怎样一种体验

1

**刚被Shmidt收养那天，Bucky以为自己是全世界最幸运的小孩。  
**

**他的养父彬彬有礼，乌黑的头发梳得一丝不苟，是电影里经常会出现的那种标准绅士角色，不仅如此，还非常温柔。**

**“你好，James，从今天我就是你爸爸了。”  
**

**他说话轻声细语，朝Bucky伸出手时还体贴地弯下腰。  
**

**Bucky用力把手在裤腿上蹭了蹭，才小心翼翼地回握上去。  
**

**他心里既期待又不安，连大气都不敢喘一下。他不知道自己够不够格被这样一位优秀的绅士收养，他想尽量表现得好一些。  
**

**Shmidt和院长搭话的时候，他悄悄拽了拽孤儿院的白衬衫，试图让它显得更平整一些，尽管前一晚Steve已经帮他熨烫了整整三遍。  
**

**很多家长来收养孩子时表现得比圣母还要慈悲，可一旦发觉孩子身上有什么不合他们心意的地方，翻脸比翻书还快，被领养后没几天就被送回的孩子太多了，Bucky并不想成为其中之一。  
**

**毕竟，他真的很想有一个家。  
**

**当院长告诉他有人要收养他时，Bucky的第一个反应是——他还没睡醒。  
**

**事实上，他到现在都还觉得那天发生的一切像是一场梦一般。**

**  
**

**2**

**“Bucky，希望你在新家一切顺利。”  
**

**临走之前，Steve紧紧拥抱了他，真心实意地祝福他未来一切顺利。  
**

**他怯生生地找Shmidt要了新家的地址，写在一张小纸条上交给Steve，两个孩子伸出手拉了个勾，约定好即使相隔两地也不能断了联络。  
**

**离别固然令人悲伤，但对新家的期待足以冲淡一切，尤其在发现自己还有一个哥哥之后。  
**

**Shmidt牵着他的手走向孤儿院门口的小轿车时，一个黑色的小脑袋从车窗里探了出来。那是一个约莫十二三岁大的男孩，他留着酷酷的寸头，五官十分立体，漆黑的瞳孔下方有淡淡的墨色，看起来怪朋克的。**

**“就是他吗？”  
**

**男孩用探究的目光望向Bucky，得到Shmidt肯定的答复后，他突然就笑了。  
**

**“你看起来比照片上更可爱。”  
**

**他一边说一边把脑袋缩回车里，一通“叮铃哐啷”的翻找之后，车门被推开了，男孩跳了下来。  
**

**“喏，给你的，见面礼。”他朝Bucky手中塞了一个毛绒绒的东西。Bucky低头看了一眼——那是一只黑色的泰迪熊。  
**

**“我是Bruck Rumlow Shmidt，叫我Rumlow（朗姆洛）就好。”黑发的男孩微微抬起下巴，有些骄傲地说，“从今天起我就是你哥哥了。”  
**

**Bucky很难形容当时他心中是怎样一种感觉，他可以确定的只有一件事——从那一天起，他终于有了“家人”，终于有了一个地方可以称之为“家”。  
**

**也许他还会拥有自己的房间？拥有一整摞崭新的笔记本，不用再为了节约用纸而书写在本子背面。  
**

**回家路上，Shmidt跟他说了许多事。  
**

**比如朗姆洛是因为身体不好才无法一起去孤儿院接他，比如他们的家在惊奇镇，那是一个青山环抱，风景优美的地方……  
**

**那次谈话让Bucky前所未有的安心，他甚至在到家之前就睡着了，最后是Shmidt将他抱进屋子里的。  
**

**在那之后的很长一段时间里，Bucky都十分后悔，后悔自己没能第一时间目睹新家的真容。  
**

**那个时候，Bucky对未来的生活满怀期待。**

**  
**

**3**

**刚到惊奇镇那几周，朗姆洛经常会带着Bucky去镇子上玩。  
**

**尽管由于他身体不好，每次出门的时间总是十分有限，Shmidt规定他们必须在七点前回家，但这丝毫没有影响到Bucky兴奋的心情。  
**

**朗姆洛带他去了镇上的喷泉广场，领着他参观暑假后他会去上学的地方。  
**

**大多数情况下，朗姆洛的话都很少，只是沉默地领着Bucky逛东逛西。但偶尔，他也会骄傲地拍着自己的胸膛，以一副哥哥的姿态与Bucky讲话。  
**

**“我比你大两个年级，如果班上有人欺负你，你就报我的名字……”  
**

**Bucky喜欢那样的哥哥。  
**

**除了在镇子上闲逛之外，每当空闲的时候，Bucky就会给Steve写信，一封又一封。  
**

**告诉他自己过得很好，镇上的苹果糖又甜又脆；问他孤儿院后山上的兔子们还好吗；夏洛克是不是又把华生弄哭了；问他自己不在的时候，有没有带别的孩子去看恐怖电影……  
**

**可尽管Bucky每天都翘首期盼地盯着门口的信箱，却没有收到过一封回信。  
**

**也许在他离开后Steve就被人收养了？  
**

**也许Steve弄丢了写有他地址的纸条？  
**

**Bucky失落地猜测，却没有停下继续写信的手。  
**

**他们还有没有机会再见面呢？**

**他曾经无比期盼与Steve的久别重逢。**

**  
**

**4**

**Bucky是在来到Shmidt家的第二个月发现异常的。  
**

**那是个阳光明媚的下午，朗姆洛像往常一样带着他出去玩，他们在喷泉广场上遇到了正在遛狗的Tony。  
**

**Tony住在镇西的富人区，尽管年纪比Bucky还要小一岁，却已经跳级到了朗姆洛所在的年级。准确点儿说，他是个神童，还是特有钱的那种。  
**

**“Jarvis是最棒的。”  
**

**Tony摊开双手，向他们介绍自家狗狗时毫不掩饰自己的得意。  
**

**那是一条毛色油光锃亮的黑背，骄傲得像一个小国王一般。它红色的项圈上挂着一个金色的S型挂坠，用来宣称他的小主人Tony Stark对它的主权。  
**

**Tony吹响嘹亮的口哨，Jarvis便收起爪子端坐在地，他拍拍手，Jarvis就抬起前脚，有模有样地朝Bucky和朗姆洛作揖。  
**

**Bucky很少接触到狗，孤儿院的院长认为养他们就够费劲了，没有多余的爱心可以播撒。偶尔有一两只流浪动物溜进孤儿院也会被迅速赶走，能够被饲养的动物只有兔子和鹅——因为可以吃。  
**

**因此，当眼前出现这样一只聪明的狗狗时，Bucky的眼睛都看直了，突然爆发的新奇感让他迅速和Jarvis打成一片，他对Tony问东问西，想了解Jarvis的生活习性，以及Tony是怎样把它训练得如此之好的……  
**

**在他无比兴奋的同时，朗姆洛则被冷落在了一旁。小孩子的嫉妒表现得总是特别明显，看到新弟弟围着一只狗转来转去，朗姆洛心里挺不是滋味的。  
**

**拜托，他才是Bucky的哥哥哎，难道他还不如一只狗有趣？  
**

**于是，当Tony昂着脑袋向Bucky介绍Jarvis的镀金复式狗窝时，朗姆洛悄悄伸出手，从狗尾巴上揪下了一撮毛。  
**

**他的本意只是想教训一下这只不知天高地厚的狗，并不是真想和它争个高下，但狗并不知道，它只知道很疼。  
**

**于是，伴随着“嗷——”的一声叫，黑背一口咬在了朗姆洛的手背上。  
**

**在那一瞬间，朗姆洛脸上闪过了骇人的恐慌。**

**“你没事吧？我现在就叫救护车！”  
**

**Tony被朗姆洛的表情吓到了，他手忙脚乱地拉开了Jarvis，就算再怎么聪明，他也只是个十岁的孩子。  
**

**Tony颤颤巍巍地掏出手机，却被朗姆洛一把按住了。  
**

**“我没事，Tony，别打电话。”  
**

**男孩的手背仍在渗血，看也知道肯定很疼，但朗姆洛的表情却镇定得可怕，他再三叮嘱Tony千万不要告诉任何人之后，才拉着Bucky急匆匆地离开了。  
**

**当两人的背影消失在拐角之后，朗姆洛一把将Bucky推到了墙壁上。  
**

**他的眼神冷得可怕，那一瞬间，Bucky几乎以为他变成了另一个人。  
**

**“听着，Bucky，我只说一次，别让Shmidt知道。”  
**

**朗姆洛用命令的语气说，丝毫没给Bucky拒绝的余地。  
**

**沉默了好一会儿，Bucky才缓缓点了点头。朗姆洛的表情几乎是瞬间缓和了下来，他找来纱布包扎了伤口，便笑嘻嘻地拉着Bucky回家了。  
**

**Bucky一直以为，朗姆洛不肯告诉爸爸，是害怕爸爸会担心。  
**

**过了很久以后，Bucky偶尔还会想起那一天。那个时候他为什么没有发现呢？在与他独处的时候，朗姆洛从来都不会称呼Shmidt为“爸爸”。**

  


5

Loki不知道雨是几点停的，他只是孤零零地靠在树干上，就那么靠着，一直靠着，任由黑暗将自己吞没。  


太阳早就消失在了薄雾中，随之而来的是灰黑色的云层。云层遮蔽了星月，将阴影留给大地，小镇的墓园没有守夜人，周围一片死寂。  


Loki不断地想起自己的尸体那张苍白的脸。想起Thor空洞的眼神、Frigga无措的恸哭、Hela愤怒的大吼和Odin懊悔的泪水。  


“为什么……”  


鬼魂喃喃道。  


“为什么死去的人是我？”  


“我明明什么都没有做错。”  


“我才13岁，我只是想气气他们。”  


“我只是想让他们担心我，我只是想知道……我对他们也很重要……”  


“这不公平！”  


Loki歇斯底里地咆哮起来，发出像动物一样单纯的吼叫声，他只是为了泄愤，只是想喊一喊，好像喊了这场噩梦就能醒来一样。  


可尽管他的叫声不断在墓园上空徘徊，却没能惊起一只鸟。

当然了，因为他已经死了，没人能听见他的声音啊。  


Loki的叫喊渐渐变成了哭腔。  


“这不公平……”  


“人生本来就是不公平的。”

  


6

午夜的墓园之上，一个沉稳的声音突兀地响了起来。  


“有的人生来就含着金汤匙，有的人生来就在臭水沟；有的人家庭美满，有的人的家庭和地狱没什么差别……不管你承不承认，投胎本来就是看脸的，运气好了你在出生那一刻就赢了，运气差了你也只能凑活着过。”  


Loki瞪大了眼睛，刚刚还空无一人的墓园上突然出现了一个人。  


那个人穿着黑红色紧身衣，脸上戴着奇怪的面具，从声音来判断大约是个成年男人，可个子却显得有点矮。他一边说话一边摇摇晃晃地走向Loki，语气中夹杂着危险的气息，还有一丝变态？  


“感觉不公平是正常的，但这就是人生呀。”  


本能让Loki向后缩了缩身子，但他突然意识到了一件事——“你能……”  


“Bingo！哥能听见你的声音！哥还能看见你呢！厉害吧？毕竟这就是哥的工作呀。”  


怪人朝Loki行了个礼，他明明戴着面具，Loki却好像能看见他正在对自己笑。  


“我是Wade，死神编号233，我的工作是带你去天堂，非常抱歉，天堂到人间的高速路正在堵塞，都怪你们人类打什么二次地球大战……”  


“你说二战？那已经结束六七十年了吧……”  


“哎呀，哥找的借口被戳穿啦！你可真是个小机灵鬼。”  


自称是死神的家伙“咯咯”地笑了起来：“那哥只好承认啦，没错，我迟到了，真是抱歉，不过这对你来说这也是好事吧？正好可以过过鬼魂的人生，有没有去偷看大姐姐洗澡或是去电影院看免费电影？那可超爽的！”  


“死神”絮絮叨叨地讲述着鬼魂之身有多方便，丝毫没注意到Loki越来越黑的脸色。  


“你为什么不早点儿来——！”

耳边骤然爆发的怒吼吓了“死神”一大跳，他有些惊慌地挠了挠头。  


“哎，你怎么生气啦？”  


“带我走不是你的工作吗？”Loki伸出手指向“死神”，“你为什么不在我刚死那天就带我走？为什么要让我看到之后的一切？我什么也碰不到，什么也做不了，只能看着那群愚蠢的Odinson不断地去寻找我……如果没有Bucky，甚至没人能听见我的声音！”  


“等等……”  


“死神”突然打断了暴怒不已的Loki：“你说有人能听见你的声音？”  


“不然他们怎么找到我的尸体？”Loki气愤地回应。  


“那个Bucky……他是你的朋友？”  


“当然不是！”  


“哦，那就好。”  


听到Loki的回答，自称Wade的男人好像突然松了一口气。  


Loki疑惑地皱起眉毛，他有种奇怪的感觉：“你这话是什么意思？”  


“Wade”语气轻快地说：“人类和鬼魂身处于两个位面，因此在大多数情况下，人类是绝不可能听到鬼魂的声音的。”  


“如果能听到，那么只有一种可能——那个人已经踩在了生与死的界限之上。”  


“死神”眯起眼睛，用一种不同以往的严肃声音说道。  


“也就是说，他马上就要死了。”  


“所以我才说，他不是你的朋友真是太好了，不然你该多难过呀？哥真是贴心呢！”  


“Wade”再次“咯咯”地笑了起来。


	9. 暴躁少女与温柔只黑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odinson一家对Loki死亡的反应。

  
1

葬礼进行曲的声音还回荡在Thor耳边，他不知道自己是怎样回到家的，只是机械地完成着该做的一切。

他下车，换鞋，脱外套，将被雨淋湿的黑西装丢进洗衣机里，静静地看着滚筒一圈又一圈不停地旋转。

Odinson家的孩子被要求要自己洗自己的衣服，Thor经常会忘记，但Loki总会提醒他，心情好的时候还会顺手帮他解决。

他的弟弟总是那么细心、体贴，尽管有时也会搞上一些无伤大雅的恶作剧，比如在他后裤兜里塞上一个放屁袋，让他坐下的时候被全班同学嘲笑。

Thor不由自主地微笑起来，但只是片刻，笑容便凝固了。他将头深深地埋在双腿间，他再也看不见他了。

然后Thor听到Frigga呼喊“开饭了”的声音，他几乎以为那是他的错觉。Frigga的声音有气无力的，好像短短几个字就耗尽了她全身的能量。

2

沉默，依然是沉默。

尽管Odinson一家终于汇聚在餐桌前，交谈好像仍是件无比困难的事。

耳边只能听见刀叉与盘子碰撞的声音。

口中的食物索然无味，Thor甚至都没注意自己究竟在吃些什么。周围的沉默像潮水一样挤压着他的心脏，他几乎快要窒息了。

这种气氛一直持续着，直到Hela站了起来，抡圆胳膊把汤勺摔在了地板上。

“哐当——”

骤然爆发的噪音像擂鼓一样砸在了Thor的心口上，他惊慌失措地看向Hela，理所当然的，他发现所有人都看着她。

在众人的注视中，Hela顿了一下，咬牙切齿地说：“你们闹够了没有？”

“一个个掉着个脸给谁看啊！”

“Loki死了！永远也回不来了！可生活还是要继续！”

她喊得声嘶力竭，浑身上下都在颤抖，Thor几乎被她吓住了。

“Hela！”

Odin板起脸，似乎想用家长的威严来镇压长女，可他得到的回应是一把丢出的叉子。

“啪嗒——”

叉子砸进了Odin的汤碗中，番茄汤汁溅了出来，将雪白的桌布染成了鲜红色。

“臭老头！你现在装什么大家长？Loki活着的时候你去哪儿了？你但凡把对长子的关心稍微分一点儿给Loki，事情也不会到今天这一步！”

Thor看见Frigga欲言又止地抬起手，可Hela迅速转向了她。

“你也是！一直哭哭啼啼的给谁看啊？如果Loki在天堂看到你这个样子，他心里会好受吗？”

Hela大吼大叫了一通，说完之后，便头也不回地走进了自己的房间。

“砰——”的一声，门关上了，少女翻腾的情绪也被关在了门里面。

没有一个人看到，在门关上那一秒，刚才还怒气冲冲的女孩瞬间便失去了力气，瘫坐在了地板上。

她背靠着床，修长的双手垂落在地，碰到了藏在床下的纸箱。

女孩低下头，把纸箱拉了出来，悲伤爬上了她的脸。

那是一整箱黑色的染发剂，用掉了一半，而另一半还是崭新的。

Hela凝视着纸箱里的染发剂，沉默了一会儿，猛地站了起来。

她拉开窗子，将箱子里的东西全都倒了出去。

“没用了！这些都没有用了……”

少女嘶吼着，翻腾的怒火下是无止尽的悲伤。

她再也不用把金发染成黑色了。

3

有人说，人一生要经历三次告别。

一次是死亡，一次是葬礼，还有一次，是被世人遗忘的时候。

Steve躺在床上，看着窗外苍白的月光，突然又想起了遗体告别仪式上Loki苍白无力的脸。

Thor一定很难受，Steve想。他简直无法想象，如果躺在那里的人是Bucky他会怎么样。

人总是到了快要失去的时候才懂得珍惜。

Steve突然很想看看Bucky，只一眼也好，看着他深邃的绿眼睛，问问他为什么不肯理他？如果是他哪里做错了，他道歉好不好？

“啪嗒——”

一阵撞击声打乱了Steve的思绪，夜太静了，一点点声音也显得格外刺耳。他愣了一下，紧接着又听见了第二声。

“啪嗒——”

那是石子敲打玻璃窗的声音。

Steve奇怪地坐起身来，推开窗子向下看去，屋外的马路上站着一个熟悉的身影——是Thor。

金发的男孩仰着头朝他挥挥手，有些抱歉地笑了笑。

“很抱歉吵醒你，Steve，可我……可我实在是睡不着。”

Steve露出一个微笑，他耸了耸肩，毫不在意地说：“没事，反正我也没睡着。”

深夜探险是男孩们的浪漫，几分钟后，Steve就换好了衣服，出现在了好友身旁。

他们漫无目的地在镇子上游荡，追赶野兔，抓萤火虫，仰望星空寻找天琴座。

几个小时后，两个男孩气喘吁吁地靠在一棵柏树上，哈哈大笑。自从Loki失踪，Thor似乎再也没有这样笑过了，他肆意发泄了一番，最后稳定了心情看向Steve。

“喂，Steve。”

“嗯？”

“天一亮，我就陪你去找Bucky，无论你们之间有什么误会，这一次全都说清楚。”

Steve睁大了眼睛，难以置信地看向Thor。

Odinson家的男孩点了点头，眼神无比认真。

“我答应过你了，不是吗？我已经失去Loki了，不能再让你失去Bucky了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章太严肃了，我都没有力气搞笑了。
> 
> 0⃣️放屁袋是一种整蛊玩具，放在椅子上，坐下去会发出令人尴尬的声音。
> 
> 1⃣️我真的好喜欢写Odinson一家对Loki死亡的反应，真是又虐又爽。
> 
> 2⃣️在这个故事里，Hela的黑发是染的，她原本是金发，但是她怕Loki看到家里只有自己是黑发会多想，所以从Loki记事起她就一直在染发。
> 
> 我蛮喜欢这个设定的，我太喜欢暴躁少女的温柔了，虽然可能一直染发不太健康【喂
> 
> 总之Loki是团宠了w。
> 
> 3⃣️“人一生会死亡三次”那个说法是我在哪里看的，忘记是在哪看的了。突然又想起了海贼王里乔巴那一章，庸医说过的那句话：“人什么时候才算是真正的死亡呢？吃了剧毒蘑菇的时候吗？被人捅死的时候吗？不，是被世人遗忘的时候。”【我记不太清了有瞎几把加工
> 
> 不过别担心，这个故事里Loki不会被忘记的。
> 
> 4⃣️我之前想把这个故事改名成“濒死之声”的，但好像也不是太合适。


	10. 阴影下的真相

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章可能有点恐怖，并且有一些不太好的暗示。

1

云层遮蔽了星月，渐浓的黑暗让墓园显得越来越小，疾风划过树梢，空中弥漫着寂静的低语。

金黄的叶片穿过鬼魂透明的身体，Loki深吸一口气：“……你说什么？”

戴着黑红色面罩的男人耸了耸肩：“你年纪轻轻就耳背啦？我说——只有接近死亡之人才能听见鬼魂的声音！”

“你说Bucky快死了？他得了绝症？”Loki一脸怀疑，“别逗了，他壮得和头牛差不多。”

“No、No、No——”男人伸出一根手指晃了晃，面罩下的眼睛微微眯起，“这和身体状况无关，一个失去求生意识的人，距离死亡又能有多远呢？你在木屋里和他搭话的时候，他只差一点儿就要迈入死者的河流了。”

Loki冷哼一声：“你在跟我打机锋吗？我可听不懂这些玄之又玄的瞎话。”

“哦？我还以为你一定懂呢，”男人夸张地大笑，“你是个聪明的孩子，你看见他身上那些伤痕和淤青的瞬间就猜到他经历过什么，不是吗？”

Loki心里“咯噔”一声。他当然看到了Bucky身上的淤青和伤痕，也猜到他经历过什么，他只是下意识地忽视了那些事。因为他自己都要忙不过来了，他才是死了的那个人，他的事应该被放在第一顺位，毕竟他更惨，不是吗？

可“惨”……真的是能被用来比较的东西吗？

男人叹了口气：“不是我说，Bucky那个所谓的父亲——红骷髅可是个彻头彻尾的疯子。”

“Bucky原本有个哥哥，被囚禁在不见天日的地下室里，只因为红骷髅实在是太‘爱’他了，爱到无法忍受他离开自己，无法忍受他受到一丁点儿伤害……可一只被锁住了翅膀的鸟儿又能活多久呢？”

“死神”边说边望向远方，黑暗的森林映衬着他孤寂的黑色背影，不知为何，Loki总觉得他言语中带着股自嘲的味道。

“那个孩子终究是死了，他的死彻底击垮了红骷髅。他怎么能接受呢？他当然无法接受了！在妻子撒手人寰之后，又接连失去第二个爱人……”

男人转过身，面罩下的脸扭曲成一个破碎的微笑。

“于是，红骷髅疯了，疯得歇斯底里，疯到……不惜要找一个替身，来代替那个孩子陪伴在他身边。”

Loki的眼睛瞪得浑圆，他总觉得男人的话里有些不对劲的地方，可究竟是哪里？

“他让他穿上他的衣服；他用他的名字呼唤他；他将他带进漆黑、阴冷的地下室里，像对待那个孩子一样对待他！”

死神突然咆哮起来，眼中闪着疯狂的颜色，修长的双臂在夜色下挥动，和草地上的影子一起翩翩起舞。

Loki的每一寸皮肤都绷紧了，他一动不动，几乎忘记了呼吸。

“他是如此渴求他的小鸟！无论歌喉还是味道！他怀念他曾热爱占有的一切……”

“面对这样一个疯子，任谁不想逃离呢？”

男人猛地停下了动作，用一种怜悯的眼神看向Loki。

“可逃离的方法有很多种，你觉得……Bucky会选哪一种？”

2

**那之后的一整周都是风平浪静的。**

**平静到Bucky几乎都要忘记那件事了。那本来就是件小事，一个人被狗咬了，几乎和一个人摔了一跤一样常见，只要记得在24小时内打狂犬疫苗，那么和摔了一跤也没什么差别。**

**朗姆洛当然悄悄去打疫苗了，Tony出的钱，尽管他一再声称Javis肯定没有狂犬病，可他又不差钱，打就打呗。**

**这件蠢事本该就这么简单的结束。**

**本该。**

**整整一个月之后，朗姆洛手背上的伤口都好了，Bucky也早就忘记了哥哥命令他时的冷酷眼神，事情却悄然发生了。**

**Jarvis丢了。**

**3**

**某个普通得不能再普通的早晨，Tony端着一盘定制狗饭，在镀金的复式狗窝前大声呼喊着Jarvis的名字，却没有听到任何回应。**

**狗窝里是空的，拴狗的桩孤零零地钉在草坪上，上面的链子早已不见了踪影。**

**狗丢了原本是件很普通的事，在大城市经常会发生。因为那里有狗贩子、手欠心坏的人、还有养狗不拴狗的智障两脚兽。一声大点儿的喇叭就可能把狗吓跑，再加上纵横交错的复杂交通环境，丢狗是常有的事。**

**但这里是惊奇镇，前面都说过了，这是一个偏僻的小镇。人很少，每家每户的人几乎都相互认识，每家每户的狗几乎也相互认识。**

**尤其像Jarvis那种脖子上挂着金链子的狗，那可是狗群中最闪耀的那颗星呀，谁看见了肯定第一时间往回送，要知道，Stark家的酬谢可是很大方的。**

**但Jarvis还是丢了，没有一个人看见它去了哪里，这就蹊跷了。**

**Tony急得快哭了，对他来说，Jarvis不只是个宠物，更是陪伴他长大的家人。为此，他不惜使用了“钞能力”，几乎发动了全镇的男女老少去帮他找。**

**Bucky也打算帮忙，毕竟他挺喜欢Jarvis的，他本想叫上哥哥一起，可Shimidt以朗姆洛身体不舒服为由拒绝了。**

**他的养父在门廊对他微笑着挥手，祝愿他们早点儿找回Jarvis，并贴心地告诉他——回来晚点儿也没事。**

**找狗大队踏遍了每一条街道，掀开每一个垃圾桶，探遍每一个角落……从信心满满到疲惫不堪到垂头丧气。Jarvis就像是凭空消失了一样，连一个狗爪印都没留下。**

**等到天色渐暗，人们只好各自归家，有人遗憾没找到狗，有人遗憾找狗奖金泡汤，而Bucky……则是强打精神安慰了失落的Tony，便孤零零地朝家走去。**

**他敲了敲门，没有听到任何声音。他呼喊哥哥和养父的名字，没有得到任何回应。**

**于是他只得弯下腰，从门口的花盆下摸出一把备用钥匙，“咔嚓”一声插进了锁孔。**

**4**

**屋内没有开灯，安静主宰了一切。Bucky的拖鞋踩在地板上的声音格外明显。**

**疑惑与紧张的情绪占据了他的内心，他再次呼喊家人的名字，可依然没有得到任何回应。**

**Bucky穿过客厅，经过厨房，在书房里张望，最终……在养父的卧室门前停下了脚步。**

**他听见了小小的、微不可察的啜泣声。**

**于是他走了进去，发现地板上那条始终平铺着的昂贵羊毛地毯被掀开了。**

**下面是一扇他从未见过的活板门，门板向上敞开，里面有黄色的灯光在闪动，仿佛在欢迎他的到来。**

**那是一条昏暗狭窄的走廊，一路蜿蜒向下。木质的阶梯在压力的作用中吱吱作响，空气里弥漫着一股霉味，Bucky有些不舒服地皱了皱鼻子。**

**他不明白为什么自己家会有这样一条走廊。它通向哪里，它的尽头有什么？**

**直到他的脚踩上坚实的土地，一个正方形的宽阔空间出现在他眼前。天花板上吊着一个白炽灯泡，瓦数显然不太够，只有房间中央的一块地方笼罩在昏黄的灯光中。**

**那里有一把椅子，朗姆洛正坐在上面，他垂着头，双肩因啜泣而微微颤抖，一条柔软的缎带将他与椅背捆绑在一起，锁住了他的双手也锁住了他的自由。**

**“……朗姆洛？”Bucky瞪大了眼睛，面前的一切超出了他的理解范畴，他僵硬地站在原地，直到一个硬物砸上了他的后脑。**

**男孩向前倒去，狠狠地撞进墙角的一堆木箱子里。箱子里的东西掀了一地，一堆布满灰尘的信封散落在他的身上。**

**这些信封中有一半看起来都熟悉得惊人，Bucky曾满心期待、小心翼翼地为它们封口；而另一半则又厚又大，寄件人一栏无一例外都写着相同的名字——Steve。**

**这些信为什么会在这里？**

**震惊爬上了Bucky的脸，可来自头部的剧痛和身后的威胁让他无法思考。**

**他艰难地转过身，只看见房间的阴影里站着一个人，那人拎着一根撬棍——上面沾着他的血。**

**恐惧掌控了Bucky的身体，他一边颤抖，一边不住地往墙角退去。**

**他的手按在潮湿的泥土地上，这土地潮湿得似乎有些过分了，似乎……还有些黏黏的？**

**Bucky摸到了一个凉凉的金属物体，那东西有一半埋在泥土中，他下意识地把它抓了出来。**

**借着头顶昏暗的灯光，Bucky辨认出那是一条挂坠。**

**一条金色的，S型的挂坠。**

**Jarvis的挂坠。**

**Bucky突然意识到那些黏糊糊的东西究竟是什么了，浓郁的铁锈味涌进了他的鼻腔。地下室的泥土那么潮是因为它不久前才翻新过，是因为……下面埋着什么。**

**Bucky想要尖叫。**

**而此刻，那个向他步步紧逼的人影终于走进了灯光下。**

**人影叹了口气，似乎十分遗憾的样子。**

**“James，你不该来这里的。”**

**他的养父咧开嘴，发出恶魔的低语。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0⃣️快到高潮部分了，距离完结不远了。  
> 2⃣️本章是整个故事里很重要的一章，也是很难写的一章，写得我脑壳疼。我想尽量写的恐怖一些，但好像并不恐怖。


	11. 替身

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky的过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【警告！】本章有大量不好的暗示和血腥暴力情节，心脏承受能力低的人请勿阅读。其实未成年人建议也谨慎阅读。

1

鲜血汩汩而出，刺眼的猩红色就像他的皮肤一样。他凝视着它逐渐僵硬的身体，冷漠地擦去折叠刀上的血迹。

挖坑，埋土，最后再撒一把树叶……他的动作很熟练，等他离开之后，没人能注意到泥土下多了些什么。

他并不想杀掉它，杀戮本身不算是件愉快的事，尸体很难处理，还会弄脏他的刀，可是他喜欢复仇。

他细心地在礼物盒上打了一个蝴蝶结，脸上挂着满足的表情。

他们不该惹他的。

2

他讨厌小孩。

他们愚蠢、吵闹，天真的外表下隐藏着残酷的灵魂。他们将他堵在学校附近的小巷里，推搡他的身体，撕碎他的作业本，将毛毛虫和泥土扔在他身上……只是因为他与他们不同。

多么幼稚的霸凌手法啊？Shmidt想，如果让他来做，他一定能玩出更多花样。

“红骷髅！你这个丑陋的怪物！快滚出我们班！”

他只是天生红皮肤、没有头发，这是基因缺陷导致的，这群智力低下的蠢货连这个都不懂吗？

“瞧他这个样子，怎么好意思走到大街上？”

男孩们叫嚣着，嘲笑着，散发出的恶意和成年人没什么不同，他们小小的拳头同样可以很有力，他们歹毒的言语同样可以轻而易举地伤害别人。

Shmidt缩成一团，小心地护住头。往常他会这么一直缩着，耐心地等待一切结束，他今天同样在等，但等的不是欺凌的结束，而是……

一个金发的男孩出现在巷子口，手中捧着一个精致的礼物盒，天蓝色的丝带缠绕其上，在盒子顶部系成一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“Andy？你今天怎么这么慢？”人群中有人问。

名为Andy的男孩摇了摇手中的盒子，他看起来有些疑惑，但更多的则是得意。

“不知道是谁，在我的储物柜里放了这个东西。”

男孩们停下了手中的动作，有几个甚至哄笑起来。

“……不会是情书吧？”

“爱慕你的女孩给你送的礼物？”

“一定是胖妹，她体育课时老是偷看你！”

八卦永远是最能激起人们好奇心的，他们一窝蜂涌了上去，注意力都集中在了盒子上，没人察觉到Shmidt嘴角骤然浮现的冷笑。

在男孩们催促的声音中，天蓝色的丝带被扯了下来，精致的盒盖向上掀开，里面一览无遗。

“……这什么味道？”

短暂的沉默后，盒子被扔了出去，Andy捂住膝盖，弯下腰呕吐起来。

一团黑色的球状物从盒子里掉了出来，骨碌碌滚了好远，在水泥地上留下一道暗红色的痕迹。湿漉漉、血淋淋，似乎还带着一丝温热。

两只空洞无神的绿眼睛暴露在男孩们的视线中——那是一只猫的头颅。

一个孩子瞪大了眼睛：“这是……布莱克？这是Andy家的那只黑猫！”

他们尖叫起来，争先恐后地逃出巷子，就连刚才还在呕吐的Andy也撒腿而跑。

巷子里归于沉寂，布莱克的头孤零零地躺在水泥地上，和旁边华丽精致的天蓝色礼物盒形成鲜明对比。

在角落的垃圾桶旁边，那个被遗忘的红皮肤男孩摇摇晃晃地站了起来，他拍了拍膝盖上的尘土，慢悠悠地掏出一包湿巾开始擦拭双手。

他的嘴角挂着笑。

3

他成为一名科学家，做着医学方面的研究。医学很有趣，他教你如何救人的同时，也悄悄教会你杀人的最佳方法。

他喜欢自己的职业，比起外貌，这一行更看重头脑。并且，他的职业让他认识了她。

她是个漂亮的女人，但在Shmidt眼中，华丽的皮囊从来都一文不值，真正让他着迷的是她纯净无暇的灵魂。

“我看了你的论文，简直太惊人了！你是怎么想出那个方法的？”

她有一头瀑布般漂亮的黑色长发，翠绿色的眼睛比宝石更晶莹，长长的睫毛像清晨湖边的青草一样低垂着，看向他的目光中毫无厌恶与偏见，只有纯粹的钦佩。

他喜欢她的目光，喜欢她的声音，喜欢她微笑时微微弯起的眼角。如果他的人生一定要有一个人来陪伴，他希望那个人是她，也只能是她。

他们天生一对。

婚礼在初夏举行，空气中隐隐飘来花香。他们在碧绿的草坪上交换戒指、许下诺言，那一天，他的整个人生都明亮了。

隔年，他们诞下一个孩子，为他起名Bruck，中名是Rumlow。他们相互拥抱、亲吻，发誓一起守护这个孩子长大。

这个誓言没能持续多久。

4

在一个平静的早晨，她在厨房里晕倒了，是绝症。

他拥有医学博士学位，他的研究拯救了无数人的性命，他在权威杂志上发表过论文……可他依然无法拯救他的妻子。

他只能陪伴在她身边，看着她日渐憔悴的脸。看着她从生气勃勃到奄奄一息，再到逐渐冰冷。

为什么？

为什么生命如此脆弱？

为什么……人世间没有永恒。

他原以为自己会绝望，甚至求死，直到一只小小的手抓住了他。

他低下头，看见了他和她的儿子，小小的朗姆洛——他们曾发誓要一起守护的人。

朗姆洛和她几乎是从一个模子里刻出来的。他们的眉眼那样相似，相似到……只要看着朗姆洛，他就会想起她。

如果人世间没有永恒，他为何不自己创造？病态的情感在他心中生根发芽。

他失去了一个爱人，可谁说……他不能拥有第二个？

5

在他有意无意的培养下，朗姆洛在很多方面都很像她，这很好。而其他那些不像她的地方同样令他着迷。

没有别的原因，只是因为这是他的儿子，他和她独一无二的造物，全天下只此一个，多么美妙！

他喂他吃饭、给他洗澡、手把手教他青蛙的解剖方法……在外人眼中，他们是最完美的父子；而在他阴暗无光的内心深处，他觉得他们更可以是肌肤相亲的爱人。

朗姆洛渐渐长大，他对他的爱也越发疯狂。他发现他开始妒忌任何试图接近朗姆洛的人，友好的老师、朋友，甚至于连街边搭话的冰淇淋摊主都令他愤怒。

他害怕他们会夺走他，他害怕他会失去他的儿子，就像失去他的妻子一样。

他不能失去他，绝对不能。

渐渐地，他连上学期间的分离也无法忍受了。每当朗姆洛踏上校车，他就会陷入一种无比煎熬的状态，他无时无刻不想念他的儿子，想念他与她那最完美的造物。

凭借着职业的优势，他做了一份虚假的病例，谎称朗姆洛身体有恙，不得不休学疗养。他是个体面有为的成功人士，校长没有怀疑他。

他辞去了大城市的工作，带着朗姆洛搬到一个小镇——惊奇镇。这里十分偏僻，最常见的交通工具就是双腿。

在这里，朗姆洛很难逃离他的掌控，这让他无比安心，心情好的时候，他甚至会同意朗姆洛去学校。

只要朗姆洛不离开他，他愿意给他一切。

6

朗姆洛想要一个玩伴。

他理解这个想法，小孩子总是怕寂寞的。但他一点儿也不喜欢镇上的孩子，他们愚蠢又吵闹，让他想起小时候杀死的那只黑猫的主人。与他们玩耍简直是在玷污他完美的造物。

可他实在抵挡不住朗姆洛的失落。

于是，在精挑细选之后，他收养了一个孩子，一个黑发、绿眼睛，像她一样的孩子。

那个孩子战战兢兢在裤腿上擦手的样子可笑极了，跟他握手简直让令他恶心，但他一向很擅长伪装。

一个体贴的弯腰和安抚的微笑就足以博得那孩子的信任，多愚蠢的生物啊。

这一切只是为了让朗姆洛高兴，就当是养个宠物吧，他默默想道。

可他显然是大意了。

7

James的到来就像是一个导火索，将他苦心维持的平衡打破了。

朗姆洛在家待的时间越来越短，跟他在一起时的笑声越来越少。他总是拉着James走来逛去，他甚至开始称呼那孩子的昵称“Bucky”了。

这让他嫉妒的同时，也催生了一丝担忧。人类是贪婪的生物，只有在无知时才能轻易满足，一旦品尝到了自由的甜头，便会渴求更多。

注意到这一点后，他曾尝试阻止，比如告诉他们朗姆洛的病情恶化了，不能承受长期户外活动带来的负担，一开始这很有效，James内疚点头时的样子甚至让他觉得有些乖巧，可渐渐地，他发现朗姆洛开始怀疑了。

“父亲，户外活动真的会影响我的健康吗？我觉得我已经好了，身体没什么问题……”

“父亲，我究竟得了什么病？这些药有什么作用？”

“父亲……”

每一次朗姆洛提出疑问，他总会戴上自己一贯的温柔面具，他足够聪明来伪装一切，可他也过于自大了，自大到没发现朗姆洛也在伪装。

他喂他吃的白色药片开始出现在下水道里；他不止一次发现他在宵禁时间偷溜出去，只为呼吸自由的空气；尽管他严厉禁止朗姆洛和镇上的其他小孩玩，可他依然发现他们一同欢笑时的场景……

还有James，那个低贱、肮脏的小宠物，总是缠着他的朗姆洛不放，他难道在妄想夺走他吗？

事情越来越糟，逐渐脱离他的控制。

可更令他愤怒的还在后面，他发现朗姆洛受伤了。

8

“这是什么？”

他发现那道伤口的时候，伤口已经开始结痂了。

“……没什么。”

朗姆洛躲闪的眼神令他愤怒，很显然，他压根儿没想告诉他，他以为他的身体只属于他自己吗？

愤怒占据了Shmidt的头脑，他第一次用粗暴的动作扯过朗姆洛的手，医生的素养让他瞬间判断出那是一个咬伤，一个来自犬科动物的咬伤。

“为什么不告诉我？”

他的声音冷得可怕，他注意到朗姆洛开始发抖了，这让他隐隐有些兴奋。

“……没必要告诉你，我已经打过狂犬疫苗了。”

他怎么能说得如此轻描淡写？万一留下疤痕怎么办？他和她完美的造物怎么能留下疤痕？朗姆洛无所谓的态度令他愤怒。

可更令他愤怒的是James，他所收养的那个小宠物，是他带坏了朗姆洛，如果没有他……在他严密的保护下，朗姆洛根本不可能受伤。

他下定决心要让James吃点苦头，可在此之前，他还有一件事情要做。

镇上有谁家在养狗？

9

时隔多年又一次手染鲜血的感觉令他无比怀念。

他在地下室里肢解了它，划开它的毛皮、锯断它的骨头，浓郁的铁锈味扑面而来……他做的那样投入，以至于没有注意到来自身后的脚步声，直到一声短促的惊叫将他唤醒。

他回过头，看见跌坐在地的朗姆洛。他最亲爱的儿子正捂着嘴巴，不住地颤抖着。

“哦，我亲爱的朗姆洛，不要怕，”他像往常那样微笑地安抚，由于溅上了鲜血，红色的皮肤显得愈发浓郁，“这只畜生再也不可能伤害你了。”

他的儿子开始尖叫。

麻烦接踵而至。

尽管他一再声称肢解一只狗和解剖一只青蛙没什么差别，朗姆洛依然没有停止尖叫，不得已，他只好给他打了镇定剂，然后用他所能找到的最柔软的缎带将儿子捆绑在椅子上。

他一边思考着待会该如何说服朗姆洛，一边草草埋了那只狗，然后他想起朗姆洛还没有吃饭，又急匆匆上楼去拿，一切简直手忙脚乱，忙乱到像他这样专业的人都能忘记关地下室的活板门。

10

James下来的时候，说实话他是有些兴奋的，他早就想收拾他了。他憎恨他夺走了朗姆洛的关注，嫉妒让他恨不得撕碎他。

于是他一棍砸上了养子的后脑。

那孩子脸上的恐惧令他兴奋，他提起撬棍，想要再给他一击，彻底摧毁他，然后他听见朗姆洛的尖叫。

“不——爸爸……不要……”

朗姆洛几乎是以一种哀求的声音在呼喊他的名字，他看着儿子脸上骤然浮现的恐惧，意识到这是个绝佳的机会。

恐惧是最好的老师，如果他当着朗姆洛的面摧毁James，把这当作一个惩罚，告诉他逃离自己的掌控是多么愚蠢的事……也许朗姆洛就能回心转意？就能像以前一样无时无刻不陪伴在他身旁？

Shmidt握紧手中的撬棍，觉得自己简直聪明极了。于是，他无视儿子的求饶，毅然决然地转向了James，准备彻底结束养子的生命。

杀戮的欲望令他热血沸腾，他玩味地看着James脸上的恐惧，任由朗姆洛在一旁哭喊尖叫。

然后，就在他挥起撬棍的那一瞬间，朗姆洛的哭喊声戛然而止。

紧接着，是一声头撞上椅背的闷响。

他发现James转向了朗姆洛所在的方向。他养子的脸上挂着震惊，然后，那震惊变成了恐惧。

“朗姆洛——你怎么了！”

他扭过头，眼前的画面和他回忆中的重合在了一起。

不，这不可能。

不可能是那样的。

他的儿子晕倒了。

11

同样的病，同样的无能为力，死神以同样的方式夺走了朗姆洛的生命。

他握着儿子冰冷的手，像野兽一样痛哭哀嚎。

上天为何如此不公？要接二连三夺走他的爱人？

为什么？

为什么！

人在绝望的时候总想找一个怨恨的对象，他在一瞬间想起了James的脸。

是他害死朗姆洛的。

这已经是朗姆洛晕倒后的第三天了，自那天之后，他就一直锁着地下室的门，全心全意地照顾着心爱的儿子。

活板门内侧有被指甲抓挠过的痕迹，这让他产生了一丝愉悦，他提着撬棍走进地下室时，几乎在怀疑James是否还活着。

黑暗与饥饿足以击垮任何一个强壮的成年人，更何况James还是个孩子。

于是，当他看到那个虚弱的黑发男孩仍在起伏的胸口和恐惧的绿眼睛时，他几乎立刻兴奋了起来。

他仍然可以亲手杀了他。

可是……

他真的应该杀了他吗？

他骤然想起当年自己选择收养James的理由。

他再一次凝视他那双像她一样的绿眼睛，和像朗姆洛一样的黑色头发时，突然就犹豫了。

……也许这是个机会？

他失去了两个爱人，可谁说……他不能拥有第三个？

Shmidt舔了舔嘴唇，邪恶的心脏猛烈地跳动起来。

他从未对朗姆洛做过什么僭越之事，朗姆洛是他和她最纯洁完美的造物，是他的天使，他甚至连玷污他的想法都不敢拥有。

可James不一样，他可以成为一个完美的替身。

不是吗？

他可以对他做任何他想做的事。

12

黎明前的惊奇镇静悄悄，风搅动树枝，将它们的影子变成颤动的黑色手指。这是万物入眠的时刻，本就该如此安静，但这只是针对活人。

一个鬼魂正在黑暗的街道上奔跑。

即使是参加百米赛跑的时候，Loki也没有跑得这样快。如果他的泪腺还能照常运作，他几乎可以肯定自己的眼泪会横过来。

自责与愧疚几乎击垮了他。

为什么他之前没有想到？

一个十几岁的男孩，冒着大雨跑进深山老林，手里还拿着一把刀，他会只是为了找个地方来舔舐伤口吗？

Bucky极度厌恶他自己，甚至称得上是痛恨。他觉得自己不配得到别人的关心……

他好奇死后的世界，他向往天堂的美好……

这一切说明什么？

他想死。

Loki之所以会在那个雷雨夜遇见他，是因为Bucky想要自杀。

那个远离镇子、人迹罕至的木屋，是Bucky为自己选择的葬身之所。

他本可能在那天晚上就离开人世间……如果Loki没跟他搭话的话。

可是他听到Loki的声音了。

可是他想要帮助Loki。

他太善良了，对鬼魂的怜惜让他放下了本可能会割向自己喉咙的刀。

还有那一天，他们约好在路口见面一起去警察局，可是Bucky迟到了。

他为什么会迟到？

他特地换了一身校服……他当时是不是扯了扯袖口？

因为校服是长袖长裤。

“那个混蛋。”

如果红骷髅发现Bucky曾想要自杀，他会怎么做？

Loki哽咽了，他从来没有如此痛恨自己的身体不够强壮，他只想跑得更快，更快，这样他就能救Bucky了。

13

Shmidt地下室的天花板上有一块巨大的霉斑，每次看到它的时候，Bucky都恨不得去死。

Shmidt允许他哭喊，可是他宁愿咬紧下唇也不想喊，他只想逃离，逃离这肮脏不堪的世界。

他想起Steve看向他时欲言又止的样子，他想起Loki所说的“人与人之间的相处本就是双向选择，如果他觉得你不值得，他自然会离开”。

Bucky默默闭上眼睛，任由眼泪从他耳畔滑下。

是啊，Steve没有离开他的唯一原因，难道不就是因为他不了解他吗？如果他清楚地下室里发生过的一切，他还会觉得他值得吗？

Shmidt点燃一根烟，在昏暗的灯光下吞云吐雾，冷冷地看着默默收拾一切的Bucky，他似乎若有所思。

“James，Odinson夫人说是你发现了她小儿子的尸体。”

Bucky的肩膀僵住了，这是一个陈述句，但这并不是重点，重点是——他叫他“James”。

在非公开场合，Shmidt几乎从不叫他的真名，他只叫他“朗姆洛”，因为他是他哥哥的替身，是为了赎罪才被允许存活的替代品。

Shmidt只会在一种情况下叫他的真名——当他被激怒的时候，而那往往是痛苦降临的前兆。

Bucky几乎是颤抖着转过身：“我可以解释——！”

一只拳头砸上了他的脸，将他没说完的话变成了一声痛呼。

“你去山里干什么？你想逃跑？”

Shmidt红色的脸扭曲在一起，他用力踢踹Bucky的身体，就好像他不过只是个沙包。

“是你害死朗姆洛的！如果不是因为收养了你，朗姆洛根本不会死！都是因为你！你必须赎罪！你怎么敢逃跑？”

Bucky缩成一团，用尽全力护住头，他知道一旦Shmidt开始施暴，求饶就已经来不及了，他只能默默地等待一切结束。

总会结束的，不是吗？

他的怒气总有消耗殆尽的时候。

也许是因为Bucky紧闭的双眼，又或者是因为他真的太累了，累到根本没有察觉到养父比往日更加疯狂的动作。

Shmidt最痛恨的就是离开，他的妻儿接二连三地离开了他，而现在，连本该对他听之任之的小宠物也妄想逃离他，他怎么能够忍受？

他彻底被愤怒冲昏了头脑，以至于下意识地拿起了桌上的玻璃烟灰缸。

他愤怒的时候从不思考后果，他只是用力地砸了下去，可就在他即将砸上Bucky脑袋的前一秒，没有任何征兆，烟灰缸在他手中炸开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1⃣️关于Bucky看天花板部分的暗示灵感来源于电影《招魂》，应该是招魂吧，我忘了是第几部了，如果你看过你明白我在暗示什么。
> 
> 这是很不好的暗示，我一直犹豫要不要写，但最近的某些新闻让我觉得现实比故事可怕多了，有些人真的不配为人。
> 
> 除此之外，我其实一直在犹豫要不要花大半章的笔墨写红骷髅，因为没人想看，这只是个二次创作故事，有谁想看反派的心路历程呢？可我就是想写，于是我还是写了，如果让你觉得枯燥了很抱歉。
> 
> 2⃣️下一章Loki、盾和锤都要来了，虐的部分快结束了，请放心，我自己也快受不了了。


	12. 真正的家人

1

没有躲闪，没有痛哭，没有声嘶力竭的哀嚎与求饶。

Bucky只是蜷缩在地窖一角，一动不动，任由狂风暴雨般猛烈的拳脚砸上他的身体。

殴打，怒骂，那个在众人眼中彬彬有礼的Shmidt先生此刻完全变了一个人，他双眼发红，舞动的拳头越来越用力，脸上的神色越来越疯狂，就好像——永远不会停手一样。

为什么不躲闪呢？

为什么不反抗呢？

为什么……Bucky只是捂着头，默默地忍受痛苦？

鬼魂站在地窖的阶梯上，呆呆地看着眼前的一切，拳头撞上身体的闷响让他汗毛直立。

然后他突然意识到，Bucky并非什么都没有做，他只是在等，等待一切结束。

要么红骷髅停手，要么他就此死去……

不。

这不对。

“Bucky！你愣着干什么？快反抗啊——”鬼魂用尽全力呼喊道。  
  


2

Loki从未见过某人对他人施暴时的样子，但是他知道，如果遭遇不公，就应当反抗，那是Odinson一家教他的。

他第一次被欺负时，也曾想偷偷隐藏一切，在无人知晓的角落独自舔舐伤口。可惜天不遂人愿，他有一群福尔摩斯般敏锐的家人。

Frigga察觉到了问题；Thor用拳头解决了问题；Hela当着全校同学的面，义正辞严地把“问题”威胁哭了。

他的家人身体力行地教会了他“求助与抗争”的重要性，Frigga甚至哭着向他道歉，责怪自己没能阻止一切发生。

Loki痛恨家人为他担心时的感觉。从那一天起，他发誓绝不会再让任何人欺负他，也从那一天起，他开始痛恨所有不公与欺凌。

“快反抗啊！”Loki声嘶力竭的呐喊在地窖里回荡，可这丝毫没能阻止红骷髅飞踹而出的脚。

“你竟敢逃跑！”

红骷髅用力踢向Bucky的肚子，让男孩的后背撞在了墙壁上。

“你想逃去哪儿？像你这种卑劣的家伙，根本不可能会有人收留你的！你连朋友都没有，不是吗？”

“胡说！我就是他的朋友！”

Loki握紧拳头大喊，他冲进二人中间，挥舞着透明的手臂，想要将红骷髅从Bucky身前拉开，可只是徒劳地穿过了那人的身体。

“你该不会是想找那个金发的孩子？他叫Steve是吧？如果他知道你害死了自己的哥哥，他还愿意给你写信吗？”红骷髅露出阴冷的表情，脚下的动作愈发凶狠。

“他肯定会痛恨你的，他们都会痛恨你的！能接受你的人只有我，你怎么敢从我身边逃离？你只有我了！”

Loki的眼泪不由自主地流了下来。

“Bucky，别相信他的话！他是个疯子！Steve永远不会恨你的！”

红骷髅狠踹在Bucky的肩膀上。

“我大发慈悲把你从孤儿院中接出来，给你吃，给你穿，我是你的家人啊！James，你怎么能不知感恩呢？”

“你才不是他的家人！”鬼魂厉声反驳，“真正的家人不是你这个样子的！真正的家人……”

“真正的家人……”Loki脑海中骤然浮现出Frigga强颜欢笑的表情，他想起Thor空洞的眼神，Hela怒气冲冲的质问，他甚至想到了Odin哭泣时颤抖的双肩……

家人的喜怒哀乐应该相通的，他们会因你的悲伤而悲伤，为你的快乐而快乐，他们应该是温柔的港湾，绝非血淋淋的刀子。

Loki怒视红骷髅：“真正的家人才不会说出这种话！家人意味着理解与包容，不是咒骂和殴打，Bucky，红骷髅才不是你的家人，他只是个控制欲旺盛的疯子！”

仿佛是为了印证鬼魂的话，狂怒中的红骷髅随手抄起了桌上的玻璃烟灰缸，朝着Bucky的头用力砸下。

“你绝不能离开我——”

那一刻，时间好像变慢了，透明的烟灰缸在透明的鬼魂眼前缓缓向下，Shmidt双目通红，额头上有青筋暴起，他看起来完全失控了。

他不会停手的，Bucky会死的。

恐惧感在鬼魂心中沸腾，他张大嘴，伸出手想阻止一切，可烟灰缸注定会穿过他的手，除非……

Loki下意识地抬起手臂，将掌心对准烟灰缸的方向。

3

“我管那叫鬼魂三定律。”迎着惨白的月光，自称死神的男人郑重其事地说。

Loki露出鄙夷的神情：“我确定、一定，以及肯定你是在模仿阿西莫夫的机器人三定律。”

“好吧，”那人无奈地摊开手，“我承认我是故意编了一个厉害的名字，反正就是鬼与人之间的三条定律啦，这很重要，你可要听好了。”

“第一，普通人绝不可能听见鬼魂的声音，除非他已经接近死亡，”男人边说边耸了耸肩，“这条你已经亲身体验过了。”

“第二，普通人绝不可能看见鬼魂的形体，除非他已经濒临死亡。”

“死神”压低声音：“这里的‘濒临’和前面的‘接近’是递进关系，意思差不多，但是距离死亡更近，基本上可以说一个人快死的时候才能看见鬼。”

“第三，也是对你来说最重要的一点。”面罩下的声音愈发严肃。

“鬼魂绝不可能触碰现实世界的物质，除非……他愿意燃烧灵魂。”

Loki眯起眼睛，露出怀疑的表情：“哦，感情灵魂还是一种可燃物。”

“你真没趣，这只是个比喻，”男人伸出一根手指晃了晃，“简单来说，灵魂是一种能量，能量是可以转换的，如果你把它转换成机械能，你就可以隔空取物；如果你把它转换成热能，你就可以弄出团鬼火……”

“可它同样也遵循能量守恒定律，这意味着——每转换一次，灵魂能量便会减少一些，若不幸用多了……”

“死神”眯起眼睛，面罩下的嘴唇弯成一道诡异的微笑。

“你的灵魂就会烟消云散。”

4

“灵魂的力量是想象的力量。”死神沙哑的声音在Loki耳边回荡。

视野中，烟灰缸破风而来，朝着Bucky的脑袋猛地砸下。

碎。

Loki瞪大眼睛，紧盯着下降的烟灰缸，修长的眉毛皱成一团。

碎呀。

给我碎！

鬼魂感觉全身的力气好像突然被抽出了一大半，一股热流从他心口涌向掌心，灼热得仿佛熊熊燃烧的火焰，然后是一道耀眼的白光——“砰”的一声，烟灰缸在红骷髅手心炸开了。

5

漆黑的树影在风中摇摆，为惊奇镇的夜晚点缀上一丝阴森。两个金色的脑袋从林子里走了出来，一路向北，在道路尽头的独栋别墅前停下脚步。

两人探头向里望了望，窗户里一片漆黑。

“你确定吗，Thor？”其中一个男孩说，“现在是半夜三点，没人会在这个时间拜访邻居。”

“我知道，”名叫Thor的那个点了点头，“但我们可以在门口等，这样Bucky早上一开门就能看到你，会让你的道歉显得更有诚意的，不是吗？”

“嘘——你声音小点儿！万一Bucky被你吵醒可怎么办？他起床气特别重，会生气的。”

“明明是你声音更大……”

两个男孩忙着争执，没人注意到房子里一瞬间闪过的电流声，几分钟后，房子内部传来一阵沉重的脚步声，然后“嘭”的一声，他们身后的大门被打开了。

6

闹鬼现象会导致短路，使灯泡熄灭，电影里经常这样演。Loki之前还以为这都是骗人的，可等到他变成鬼，亲自“引爆”了红骷髅手中的烟灰缸后，他才发现——Shmidt家的电表真的跳闸了。

地窖里变得一片漆黑。

鬼魂是一种能量，能量突然爆发当然有可能导致线路过载，Loki想起“死神”所说的话，意识到怪力乱神的东西居然也有科学依据，这种感觉挺微妙的。

可他没时间做太多思考，还有更重要的事等着他去做。在红骷髅捂着血淋淋的手、怒气冲冲地摸黑爬上楼之后，他们终于有了宝贵的时间。

“没事了，红骷髅走了。”Loki惊讶地发现他在黑暗中也能看清一切，也许这是得益于鬼魂的特殊体质？

“我知道你现在很疼，但你必须爬起来，你得赶在红骷髅回来前找到逃出去的办法。”

“……Bucky？”Loki担忧地看着蜷缩在地板上的男孩。

片刻后，Bucky终于挣扎着抬起头，仰面朝天，血液混杂着凝固的血块从他鼻腔里流了出来，他眼中是令人心碎的平静。

“你没必要管我……让我死了就好了。”

7

蜡烛的火光在黑暗中摇曳。Steve和Thor并排坐在Shmidt家的沙发上，有些不自在地抓紧膝盖。

“抱歉啊，家里的保险管烧坏了，这会儿电灯正好用不成。”Shmidt将两杯热茶放在桌子上，朝对面的男孩们点了点头。

“该道歉的是我们，在这个时间来打扰您。”Steve十分不好意思，一旁的Thor也附和道：“是的，我们本打算天亮后再来拜访的。”

“别介意，”Shmidt温和地笑了笑，“我只是正好要去花园拿维修箱，这才撞见了你们，你们……是来找James的？”

Steve迫不及待地点了点头。

Shmidt顿了一下，显得有些吃惊。

“你们还真是善良啊。”

“……善良？”Steve的眉毛皱成一团。

Shmidt点了点头，一副理所当然的样子：“肯和那个孩子接触，可不就是善良吗？他那么阴暗、孤僻，什么事都办不好，简直就是个废物……”

“Bucky才不是废物！”

Thor震惊地盯着身旁的好友，Steve已经站了起来，他怒视前方的Shmidt，两只手紧紧地攥成了拳头。

“您是他的父亲，您怎么能说出这种话？”

“养父。”Shmidt纠正道，他眯起眼睛，仔细端详着Steve，他觉得自己今天才第一次认识这个男孩。

“因为这是事实，陈述事实有什么错吗？”Shmidt耸了耸肩，“我大发慈悲收养了那个低贱的小鬼头，可他却毫无感恩之心，整天总想着离家出走，成绩也差得要命……我骂他几句不行吗？”

“Bucky才不像你说的那样！”Steve的嘴唇因愤怒而微微颤抖，“他是我见过最阳光、最善良的人，他勇敢，幽默，会向弱者伸出援助之手，请您……请您不要污蔑他！”

Shmidt眼中闪过一丝厌恶：“就算你再怎么为他辩解，也无法改变他就是一个肮脏、低贱的灾星的事实……”

“Shmidt先生，”不知何时，Thor也站了起来，他直视红骷髅，眼中没有丝毫畏惧，“我警告您，家暴并非只有身体暴力一种，语言暴力也是其中之一，如果您对我们所说的话也对Bucky说过，那么我有权向儿童保障组织举报您的行为，继而剥夺您的抚养权。”

“你是Odinson家的？”Shmidt的目光落在了Thor身上。

“我记得你弟弟才去世不久？我建议你最好少管闲事，别让你的家人不得不举办第二次葬礼。”

说完，红骷髅一拳砸在桌子上，伸出一只手指向大门。

“你们如此没有礼貌，我绝不允许你们见我的养子，现在，立刻，从我的房子里滚出去。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1⃣️本章有大量关于鬼魂的设定，都是私设，一大堆设定我真的很担心影响阅读体验，希望大家不要觉得太无聊。
> 
> 2⃣️本章有大量对白，我为什么要写这么多对白，我好绝望。
> 
> 3⃣️这篇又虐又难写，我有时候都在想要不要放弃，我能坚持写下去的唯一原因是因为最后一章真的很温馨很甜，真的😢。这个故事简直是为了1章甜文写15章虐文做铺垫……我好想现在就把最后一章放出来。


	13. 对于死亡，我是过来人——Loki

1

一个鬼魂在地窖里来回踱步。

“墙角有铁铲！等红骷髅下来时，你可以朝他后脑勺上来一下……不行，铁铲太沉了，以你现在的身体状况可能挥不起来……”

“用榔头！榔头小，单手即可挥动，杀伤力很大，足以敲碎红骷髅的脑壳！唉……可这里没有榔头啊！”

Loki一会儿沉思，一会儿大叫，急得直跺脚，可他身后的家伙却跟没事儿人一样。

“Bucky，你怎么还躺着啊？”看到Bucky依然毫无动作，Loki催促道，“快过来找找有什么工具可以用，红骷髅马上就回来了！”

地板上的男孩皱紧眉头：“够了，Loki。”

鬼魂的八字眉皱成一团：“哈？”

“我说够了，”地板上的男孩不耐烦地说，“无论你是上天堂还是下地狱，投胎转世还是继续在人间游荡，去哪儿都好，别管我了。”

“你在胡说些什么？”Loki难以置信地说，“红骷髅那个变态都丧失理智了，我不管你你就死定了……”

“可我就是想死啊！”

Bucky猛地坐了起来，因为扯到伤口而痛苦地缩起身子，他颤抖了片刻，对着空无一物的地窖嘶吼起来。

“你为什么一定要救我呢？我告诉过你我不值得！你根本不明白，就在这个地窖里，我害死了我的哥哥！”

Bucky发出一声绝望的哀嚎，滚滚热泪从他脸上滑下。

“如果不是我，朗姆洛根本不会死的，我……我是个杀人凶手啊……”

“朗姆洛？”话题转得太快，鬼魂有些糊涂了，他睁大了眼睛想了半天，才犹豫地开口，“你是说红骷髅的大儿子吗？你杀了他？别开玩笑了，全镇的人都知道他是病死的。”

Bucky咬紧牙关：“是我害他病情加重的，他身体不好不能常出门，可自从我来了以后……如果没有收养我，他根本不会死。”

“这些话都是红骷髅跟你说的？”Loki问。

“是谁说的重要吗？”Bucky歇斯底里地说，“重要的是我害死了朗姆洛，我是个杀人凶手！”

“听着，Bucky，”鬼魂压低声音，一字一顿地说，“Frigga在镇医院工作，她一向爱心泛滥喜欢多管闲事，她看过朗姆洛的病例，你哥哥死于急性心肌梗死，是遗传性心脏病导致的，‘遗传‘这两个字你懂吗？这他妈跟你毫无关系，这是个意外！”

“红骷髅在骗你，他把自己儿子的死归咎到了你身上，这样他就有理由虐待你了，你还不明白吗？”

2

Steve的手仍在抖，在他和Thor身后，Shmidt家的大门重重地关上了，黎明前的街道上寂静无比，让这关门声显得愈发刺耳。

“别担心，Steve，红骷髅那个混蛋死定了。”

一只手搭上他的肩膀，安慰地拍了拍，Thor挥舞着自己的手机，眨了一下眼睛。

“他所说的话我全录下来了，这些都是证据！甭管他为什么那样诋毁Bucky，他都别想再当Bucky的监护人了。我们快走吧，去找你爸爸，他是警察，一定知道该怎么做。”

Steve感激地点了点头，可他并没有挪动脚步，相反，他转过身，郑重其事地询问好友。

“Thor，你身上有铁丝吗？”

“哈？”

Odinson家的男孩露出疑惑的表情：“我怎么会带那种玩意出门？你怎么不问问我带没带锤子呢？”

“那瑞士军刀呢？”

“这个倒是有，可你要刀子干什么？”Thor突然紧张起来，用力抓住Steve的肩膀，“听着，Steve，我知道你现在很生气，可杀人是犯法的！”

Steve叹了口气，有些怨念地瞄了好友一眼：“我在你心目中是那么冲动的人吗？”

Thor顿了一下，认真地思考起来：“平时也许不是……但一旦事情牵扯到Bucky，你连‘冷静’俩字怎么写都忘了。”

Steve再次叹了一口气。

“Thor，把刀子给我吧，我发誓我现在很冷静，我只是想确认一些事……”

3

Bucky不是没有怀疑过，怀疑Shmidt对他所说的一切。可是他怎么敢怀疑呢？那是他的父亲啊，是将他从孤儿院中拯救出来，给予他一切的养父。

他爱“他”。

他必须爱“他”。

可若“他”不爱他。

他该怎么办呢？

如果连“他”都不需要他了，那又有谁需要他呢？

漆黑的地窖里，孤零零的男孩与孤零零的鬼魂对峙着。Bucky沉默地流着眼泪，他的右半边身体疼得仿佛要撕裂开来，估计有几根肋骨骨折了，可他一点儿也不在乎。

“现在说这些有意义吗？”Bucky紧紧闭上眼睛，任由泪水从眼角滑落，“太疼了，Loki，我太疼了！我受不了了！如果活着就是要不断地遭受痛苦，那我为什么还要活下去？”

“因为为了那种混蛋死不值得，如果你死了，红骷髅就赢了，你想看着他继续逍遥法外吗？”Loki大声说。

“你说得倒轻巧！”Bucky吼了回去，“你当然想活着，你有一群爱你的家人，可我有什么？我什么都没有，你知道当你在墓园里自怨自艾的时候，我有多嫉妒吗？”

“你……”Loki瞪大了眼睛，伸出的手掌悬在半空中，片刻后便紧紧握成了拳。

“自怨自艾？你觉得你很了解我吗？”鬼魂的声音中充斥着愤怒，“你又知道些什么？你根本就不知道我经历过什么——我……我也嫉妒你啊！”

Bucky睁开眼睛，瞪着空荡荡的黑暗。

“我嫉妒你还活在这个世界上。”

4

愧疚爬上了Bucky的脸，他突然意识到自己刚才对一个鬼魂说了什么，伸出手向黑暗中探去。

“Loki……对不起，我不是那个意思！”

“听着，Bucky，死亡并不会让事情变得更好，所有悲伤和痛苦只会在无尽的孤独中继续发酵。”鬼魂轻轻地说，透明的眼泪从他透明的脸颊上滑下，消失在虚空中。

“我不想告诉你活着有多美好，因为这都是假话！生活本身就是糟糕和麻烦的混合物。”

“可相信我，我有经验，死亡绝对比这要糟得多！”

“如果你死了，一切就都结束了，你将再也无法与所爱的人交谈，再也品尝不到焦糖布丁的滋味，你感受不到阳光的温暖，触摸不到露水的清凉，曾经的遗憾将永远只是个遗憾……”

“你知道吗，Bucky？”鬼魂发出自嘲的笑声，“我对我妈妈说的最后一句话是我恨她。”

“我对我的家人怒吼，歇斯底里地摔上房门，然后就这么轻而易举的死了，他们一定以为我很恨他们吧。”

“我当然是恨的，但绝没有我表现出来的那么恨……可我再也没有机会告诉他们了。”

鬼魂微微一笑，翠绿色的眼睛中闪着光。

“但是你还有机会，Bucky。”

“我希望你不要放弃，那个叫Steve的男孩还在等着你，不是吗？虽然我不愿意承认，不过Thor的眼光挺优秀的，他的朋友，不会是多糟糕的人。”

“Steve会陪着你的，他需要你，你不是孤身一人。”

Bucky从鬼魂的声音中听出了哭腔，他看不到他的脸，可觉得自己能想象出Loki现在的表情。

他无比懊悔，他刚刚对一个死去的男孩说嫉妒。那个在家人们悲伤时无能为力的人不是他，那个面对自己尸体时只能沉默的人不是他……在遇见他之前，Loki甚至无法与任何人交谈，他该多孤独、多悲伤啊！

可他现在却在安慰他。

可他现在却在帮助他。

Bucky讨厌欠别人人情，他不想麻烦别人，不想因为自己给他人带来痛苦，尤其在面对他所在乎的人时。所以他从Steve身边逃开了，所以他想推开Loki，可这真的是正确的吗？

“你也有机会的，Loki。”在意识到自己在做什么之前，Bucky已经挣扎着站起来了。他用力擦去脸上的泪水，对着黑洞洞的地窖露出一个微笑。

“我听得见你的声音，只要有我在，你就能告诉你的家人所有你想说的话。”

鬼魂震惊地看着Bucky，他似乎想要说些什么，可还没来得及回应，一阵来自头顶的沉重脚步声就夺走了他全部的注意力。

然后是金属碰撞的声音，一把钥匙插进了活板门的锁孔——红骷髅回来了！

5

一把细细窄窄的小刀在锁孔里搅来搅去。

Thor欲言又止地看着专注的Steve，小声吐槽道：“我还以为你是个模范学生呢，Steve，你居然会撬锁！”

Steve擦了擦额头上的汗，有些不好意思地笑了：“拜托，我可是和Bucky一起长大的，有些技能见多了也就会了。”

“听起来Bucky似乎更强？”

“那当然，”Steve骄傲地点了点头，“在我们孤儿院，Bucky是最棒的！他连院长的保险柜都打开过！”

说着，Steve手下“咔”的一声响，Shmidt家的大门打开了。

房子里面黑洞洞的，也听不到任何声音。Steve探头望了望，确认没有红骷髅的踪迹后，就想迈步往里走，却被Thor一把拉住了。

“还是去找Fury警长吧？这是私闯民宅，要是被红骷髅抓住了，我们就完了。”Thor低声说道。

“别担心，咱们都等了快一个小时了，红骷髅一定睡着了，更何况他们家保险管烧了，报警系统都瘫痪了，不会有事的，”Steve转过头，凝视自己的好友，“还是说你害怕了？”

“害怕？”Thor当即挺直了脊背，“我才不会害怕！不就是夜闯民宅吗？小意思，更何况我们是要去确认Bucky的安全，这可是正义之举！”

说完，他便雄赳赳气昂昂地走进了漆黑的房子中。

6

月光给Shmidt家的地板蒙上了一层银白色的纱。

两个男孩蹑手蹑脚地穿过客厅，爬上二楼，贴着墙在走廊中挪动，小心翼翼地探出头检查每一个房间，连灰尘满满的杂物间都打量了一番，结果连Bucky的毛都没看见。

“Steve，这太奇怪了。”Thor颤抖着说。

“是啊，”Steve点了点头，“Bucky居然不在家，难道真如红骷髅所说，他离家出走了？”

“不，”Thor铁青着脸，瞪大了眼睛看着Steve，“我们一直守在门口，没有人出来过，那……红骷髅去哪儿了？”

正当两个金发男孩大眼瞪小眼时，主卧室里传来的一阵“啪嗒”声引起了他们的注意，似乎有什么东西掉在了地板上。

二人对视一眼，又蹑手蹑脚地挪到了主卧室门口，疑惑地向里望去。

Thor记得不久前他们才检查过这个房间，里面空无一人，地板上铺着一条红色的羊毛地毯，地毯没有铺平，一个角还压在下面，形成一道长长的褶，实在逼死强迫症，Thor当时特地多看了一眼。

可此刻，那条红色的地毯竟然被掀开了！

在地毯下面，深棕色的木地板上静静地躺着一只黑色的泰迪熊，就在它的旁边，有一扇紧闭着的活板门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1⃣️下一章要揭露一个我一直隐藏着的伏笔，我埋了好久了快忍不住了！😂虽然可能揭露以后大家都觉得很没意思。【喂
> 
> 2⃣️还有三章完结（也可能是四章）！
> 
> 3⃣️抱歉我本来想更一米高的，但这篇快完结了突然很有文力。
> 
> 4⃣️这篇真是把我这辈子的对白都写完了……希望说教气息不要太浓。


	14. 死神来了

1

当烟灰缸在Shmidt指尖炸开时，他几乎被吓住了，不是因为胆子小，身为一个变态，Shmidt是见过世面的，他并不害怕受伤，鲜血就像兴奋剂，只会让他更加愉悦，哪怕是他自己的血。

他会被吓住只有一个原因——类似的事不是第一次发生了。

一年前，他第一次在Bucky身上施展拳脚以求泄愤时，头顶的日光灯管也炸开了。那天他没戴假发，玻璃渣糊了他一头，他一个晚上都在用镊子拔扎在光头上的碎片，简直令人崩溃。

那之后的一段时间，每当他想对Bucky干点儿什么，总会有一些怪事发生。

桌上的茶杯突然爆裂；手中的皮鞭断成两截；刚举起的椅子脱手而出，重重地撞在背后的墙壁上，眨眼间便四分五裂。

就好像有一只看不见的手在阻碍他。

那简直太吓人了，也诡异了。以至于他一度有些迷信，怀疑养子身上是不是跟着一个守护神之类的。

可就在两周后，某个阳光明媚的早晨，那些怪事戛然而止了。自此之后，便再也没有出现过。

Shmidt认为是自己赢了。

瞧，连神都不再阻碍我了。

神一定也知道我是爱你的。

于是，他对Bucky所做的事变本加厉了。

2

比起烟灰缸炸裂造成的手掌割伤，Shmidt更在意骤然降临的黑暗。

他讨厌黑暗，在孩童时期，他曾被锁在储物柜里，与自己的尖叫为伴。那里又窄又暗，逼仄的空间压抑极了，几乎令他疯狂。

他也的确疯狂了。

于是他杀了那只猫，用漂亮的丝带包裹着血淋淋的头颅，将它送还给欺凌他的人。

当他们脸上出现恐惧的神色时，他有生以来第一次体会到了报复的快感。自那之后，每一个嘲笑他的人都付出了代价。

疼痛？恐惧？哪怕是死亡的威胁，在他手中都可以成为最佳的武器。

如果安分守己无法解决问题，那就用恐惧操控一切吧！他秉持着这样的信念长大成人。

Shmidt举起手电筒，疑惑地盯着正在冒烟的电闸，整条电线都烧坏了，表面的橡胶熔化萎缩，这不是换个保险管就能解决的问题。

看来，这个夜晚注定要与黑暗为伴。

Shmidt叹了口气，他的时间不多了。那两个烦人的金发男孩看起来并不会善罢甘休，也许他们回去就会报警。

他承认自己刚才有些失态了，他不该说那么多话的。他只是……无法保持冷静了。

他只有Bucky了，尽管只是个替身，也难以割舍。如果他也从他身边逃离了，他岂不是又要孤身一人了？

不，他决不允许这种事发生。

无论付出什么代价。

Shmidt从杂物间中翻出一盏煤油灯、一根撬棍，犹豫了一下，又拎起了角落里的医疗箱，然后便平静地朝卧室的方向走去。

在煤油灯摇曳的灯火中，钥匙插进锁孔，活板门像往常一样发出“吱吱”的声响，然后，Shmidt走进地窖。

地窖里静得可怕，连风也悄无声息。漆黑的撬棍拖在凹凸不平的土地上，发出“沙沙”的闷响。

Shmidt拉长音调，“我亲爱的朗姆洛，你在哪里呀？

“刚才是爸爸过分了，爸爸带医疗箱来了哦，让我们包扎一下伤口，一起做快乐的事……”

话音未落，他耳后便响起一阵破风声。

在Shmidt视线的死角里，Bucky冲了出来，他手中正举着一把漆黑的铁铲，目标是——Shmidt的后脑。

3

“Wade，你确定是这家？”

清淡的月光下，棕色头发的少年眯起眼睛，狐疑地打量着Odinson家的大门。他站在车道上，穿着一件红色的紧身衣，胸前绣着一只蜘蛛，手中还拿着一个喇叭形状的古怪机器，似乎正扫描着什么。

“这里没有任何灵魂波动呀。”

“我确定，这次的客户绝对姓Odinson。”

在少年身侧，被称作Wade的家伙耸了耸肩，他也穿着一件紧身衣，红黑相间，脸上还蒙着一个头套，让人看不清他的表情。

“只不过……”头套男拖长了声音，语气中带着股玩世不恭的味道，“我们大概来晚了……整整两周。”

“啊？”少年猛地扭过头，震惊地瞪着自己的同事，“你又记错时间了吗？”

“别这么激动嘛，小虫子，哥不是故意的，”Wade做出举手投降的姿态，“这个镇子如此偏僻，客户少得可怜，稍微迟到一会儿也没什么事吧？”

“你怎么能这么说呢？”少年怒气冲冲地说，“身为一个合格的死神，我们必须在第一时间赶到死者身边，引导他们的灵魂，不然他们就会变成孤魂野鬼！

“这次的客户还只是个孩子，独自一人在人间游荡了这么多天，他该多害怕呀？”

少年越说越生气，他握紧拳头，看上去好像快气哭了。

“这都多少年了？你为什么还是这么不靠谱？你忘了上次的事吗？如果不是你迟到了，也不会搞丢那个灵魂！”

看着少年微微发光的眼角，头套男突然手忙脚乱起来。

“Peter，别急嘛，我们能找到这个孩子的，”他匆匆打开手机，“Loki！这个孩子叫Loki！快让我看看……他的葬礼是昨天举行的，没准儿他现在还在墓园呢，对，他一定在墓园！”

凌晨三点，在Odinson家门口的车道上，两个身着紧身衣的家伙激动地大吼大叫着。可奇怪的是，无论是房子里沉睡着的人，还是树枝上休憩的小鸟，都对二人明显的扰民行为不为所动。

就好像……无人能听见他们的声音一样。

4

Bucky从楼梯后面冲了出来，手中举着一把漆黑的铁铲。相对于他的体型来说，这把铲子太大了，也太沉了，挥动它几乎要耗尽全身的力气。可他别无选择。

开锁声响起之后，他只有很短的时间来选择武器，还要找到藏身的地方，在一片漆黑的地窖里，这并不容易，所幸有一个鬼魂在帮助他。

多亏了红骷髅带来的那盏煤油灯，使他能看清下手的位置，他屏住呼吸，咬紧牙关举起铁铲，用力朝下一砸。

红骷髅猛地向一侧扑去，煤油灯和医疗箱一起被扔在地面上，铁铲擦着他的身侧砸向地面，发出一声闷响。

意料之外的失手让Bucky愣了片刻，他下意识地提了提铁铲，却没拿起来。

“小心——”

伴随着鬼魂担忧的叫喊声，红骷髅转过身，飞起一脚，狠狠地踢在了Bucky的肚子上。

男孩痛呼着向后倒去，撞翻了一堆杂物，最终摔在坚硬的土地上，疼痛使他整个人都缩成了一团。

“Bucky，快站起来！”鬼魂拼命叫喊，也没能阻止红骷髅渐渐逼近的脚步。

男人轻轻地将铁铲踢向一旁，从地板上捡起那根撬棍。

他微微一笑，有些遗憾地说：“可以呀，James，是个大男孩了，都学会偷袭了，你是想杀了我然后再逃跑吗？那样爸爸会很难过的。”

Bucky依然蜷缩在地板上，捂着肚子痛苦地喘息着。

“哎呀，我想到办法了，”红骷髅挥舞着撬棍，表情突然变得愉悦起来，“如果没有腿，你不就跑不掉了吗？”

Loki瞪大了眼睛，恐惧在他血管里流淌，一时间，他竟没理解红骷髅在说些什么，只是愣愣地看着骤然举起的撬棍。

砸下。

然后是一声撕心裂肺的惨叫。

Bucky的身体猛烈地颤动起来，他的左胳膊以一种不自然的姿态向一侧弯折，痛苦的哀嚎从他嗓子眼冒了出来，他整个人几乎缩成了一个球。

“哎呀，真是抱歉，竟然打歪了。”

红骷髅露出愧疚的表情，但很快，他又笑了起来，“不过别担心，爸爸保证，这一次一定会砸在你的腿上。”

当漆黑的撬棍第二次划过天空时，Loki终于喊了出来。

“不——”

这时，楼梯上传来一阵脚步声，一道身影飞跃而下，将红骷髅扑倒在地。

“放开Bucky！你这个混蛋——”

5

**Steve喜欢Bucky。**

**在孤儿院里，Bucky永远都是最好的那个。他热情、幽默，身边总是充斥着欢声笑语。每个人都想和Bucky做朋友，可无论何时，Bucky总会向他伸出手。**

**“Bucky，为什么呢？为什么你愿意跟我做朋友？”小小的Steve曾这样问Bucky。**

**那时他又瘦又小，却过分倔强，永远不懂得安分守己，总是被人欺负。**

**“为什么？”Bucky睁大碧绿色的眼睛，轻轻地弹了一下Steve的脑门儿。**

**“当然是因为我喜欢你呀，小个子！而且，你这么固执，永远不会投降，没有我可是不行的！”**

**Bucky用力敲了敲小小的胸膛，得意地笑了。**

**Steve喜欢Bucky的笑容，和Bucky在一起的时候，他永远都是快乐的。**

**可是比起自己快乐，Steve更希望Bucky能快乐。**

**因此，即使明知道Bucky离开后自己会寂寞，他还是真诚地劝Bucky走。**

**“去吧，Bucky，能被收养是很幸运的事，以后你就有家了，你就不再是孤儿了。想我的时候就给我写信吧，我保证会给你回信的！”**

**他压抑着内心的悲伤，真心祝福Bucky一切顺利。**

**那位绅士看上去人不错，Bucky一定会过得很幸福的，对吧？**

**偷偷趴在墙上目送好友离开时，Steve这样安慰自己。**

**Bucky一定会幸福的，他轻轻擦去眼角的泪水。**

**等长大后，我们一定还能重逢的。**

**几年后，他们的确重逢了，可为什么……Bucky看起来并不幸福呢？**

6

十六岁的Steve已经有一米七了，他热爱田径，每天早晨都会去学校操场跑圈，胳膊上有了一些肌肉。因此，当他怒而跳起的时候，几乎像一个小炮弹一样有力。

他猛地将红骷髅扑倒在地，撬棍从男人手中飞出，掉落在地面上。二人扭打在一起，简直要让整个房间都晃动起来。

可鬼魂的注意力并不在此，当Steve冲向红骷髅的时候，另一个金发男孩从楼梯上跑了下来。

Thor担忧地跑到Bucky身旁，当他注意到黑发男孩的伤势有多严重时，他倒吸了一口凉气。

“Steve！”Thor大喊道。

Loki没想到竟然还能看到自己的哥哥。

“Thor，你先带Bucky走！”在攻击的间隙，Steve呼喊道，可这显然并没有什么说服力。

在最初奇袭带来的优势过去之后，二人之间的战斗已经变成了纯粹的肉体力量的角逐。

红骷髅是成年人，他更强壮，并且，作为一个职业医生和职业变态，他多年来早已磨练出了绝佳的战斗技巧，他挥出的每一拳都让Steve痛苦不已。

几乎是在Steve刚喊完后不久，红骷髅就将男孩按倒在地，猛烈地击打着他的脸。

一下，又一下。

在第三下砸下之前，Thor就做出了决定，他怒骂着扑向了红骷髅。

“放开Steve，你这个混蛋——”

7

如果不是打得过于血腥，眼前的画面其实挺搞笑的。

看着一向潇洒帅气的Thor挥舞着撬棍和一个光头互殴（Shmidt的假发早已在扭打中掉落了，不知道飘到了哪个角落），后面还跟着个糊了一脸鼻血的Steve，Loki甚至有点想笑。

可他很快就笑不出来了，因为一直低声哀嚎着的Bucky突然没声了。

鬼魂迅速来到Bucky身旁，他惊讶地发现男孩身下有一滩血。

大概是摔倒时撞在了什么锋利的东西上，又或者是之前的伤口裂开了，鲜红的血液正从Bucky右腹部涌出，很快，便将地面变成了鲜红色。

“Bucky？Bucky！”看着紧闭双眼的男孩，Loki心中一片冰冷，“见鬼，你不要睡啊，快睁开眼睛！”

他皮肤苍白、呼吸急促，显然已经出现了失血性休克的症状，如果不赶快输血，Bucky很可能会死。

意识到这一点后，Loki看向了扭打在一起的三人。

肉体和肉体间的碰撞刺耳又令人恐惧，即使是二对一，Steve和Thor也打得十分艰难，他们用尽全力才能勉强躲过红骷髅的攻击，更别提反击了——他们根本无暇关注这边的情况。

可他们必须关注，不然Bucky会死的。

如果他们无法胜利，那只能有人来帮助他们胜利。

Loki举起手，感受着涌向手心的热流。

8

三个人在地窖中扭打，在怒骂与痛呼中挥舞着自己的拳头。他们身上笼罩着昏黄的灯光，那是墙角那盏煤油灯带来的。

灯火摇曳着，丝毫没有受到周围人怒气的影响，依然是那样昏暗，渺小。

可突然，灯光变得刺眼起来，好像突然灌输了氧气一般，火焰猛地变大，连玻璃制的灯罩也被烧化了。火焰点燃了一旁的木箱，骤然亮起的火光让扭打中的三人也注意到了。

与此同时，一根撬棍从地面上飞了起来，撞向红骷髅的头颅。

Loki气喘吁吁。操控实物比他想象中要累得多，这与弄炸那个烟灰缸不同，为了不误伤到一旁的Thor和Steve，他必须精准操控撬棍撞向红骷髅的脑袋。

他成功了，可由于太过小心，力度不够，红骷髅只是踉跄了一下，很快又站稳了脚步。

滚滚黑烟冒了起来，火焰顺着墙角的木箱一路烧了过去，很快便将整个地窖照得灯火通明。

三人依然扭打在一起，可翻滚的火光显然影响到了他们的心态。

有人毫不在意——比如红骷髅，他已经彻底疯狂了，根本没注意火焰，只想将这些挡在他与“朗姆洛”之间的绊脚石粉碎。

有人急躁起来，比如Thor——他想要尽快解决战斗，这里是地下室，火是朝上烧的，Thor十分清楚如果火势继续变大，他们就逃不掉了。

有人十分担忧，Steve第一时间想到了Bucky——他赶忙扭过头去找，发现Bucky毫无动作时惊恐地叫了一声——然后结结实实地挨了红骷髅一拳。

Loki仍在喘气，他感觉自己的体力正急剧下降。尽管与他想象中的不同，但起码Steve已经发现Bucky的情况了，如果有谁能暂时绊住红骷髅，给他们逃跑的时间，Bucky就有可能获救。

他必须坚持。

Loki颤抖着举起双手，操控墙角的铁铲与桌子一齐飞起，然后再次加速，猛地撞向红骷髅的方向。

突如其来的攻击让所有人都大吃一惊。Thor不明白，为什么满屋子的工具自己飞了起来，像受到吸引的磁铁一样撞向红骷髅。

Steve也不明白，但是他没有时间思考，只是趁着红骷髅暂时倒下的工夫，急切地奔向Bucky的方向。他几乎是颤抖着拉起了好友。

在熊熊燃烧的火光中，屋子里的家具好像突然都活了过来，一件又一件地飞向红骷髅，撞向红骷髅，砸向红骷髅，仿佛整栋房子突然暴怒了一般。

“真见鬼……这是闹鬼了吗？”

Thor震惊地盯着眼前的一切，不知为何，他感觉自己胸口隐隐有些不安，就好像，他将要失去什么重要的东西一样。

9

不够，还不够。

Loki几乎要跪倒在地面上，他感觉全身的力气都要被抽空了，双手火辣辣的疼。

再坚持一下。

他看着Steve搀起Bucky，艰难地朝楼梯的方向挪动，他看见Thor从震惊中缓过神来，跑到Bucky另一侧帮忙。

他看见红骷髅被接连飞来的东西堵在墙角，拼命挣扎着，可他依然没有倒下。

相反，由于他越来越疲惫，空中飞舞的物品已经不像开始时那样有力了，也许很快他就将无法挡住红骷髅了。

“快停手吧，小子。”

在吵杂的地窖中，一个声音突然响了起来。

Loki愣了一下，他不知道这是不是在跟自己说话，然后他的余光瞟见了一个熟悉的身影。

“死……神？”

Loki急促地喘着气，疲惫到连一句完整的话都说不出来。

一身黑红色紧身衣的“死神”点了点头，抬起手指向鬼魂的双手。

Loki疑惑地扭过头，这时他才发现，他竟能透过双手看见前方的火光——他的手变得透明无比！

仿佛沾了水的画作一般，几乎要消散在空气中。

“快停手吧，不然你会消失的。”

10

**这是个阳光明媚的日子。**

**Wade摇摇晃晃地走在乡间的小路上，嘴里哼着即兴创作的小调。他把这首曲子命名为“下班之前”，用来纪念这个注定乏味的一天。**

**Wade喜欢大都市，那里有墨西哥卷饼、超级英雄漫画书、还有足够混乱的人性和刺激的凶杀案，每一位客户都充满故事，每一个故事都足够疯狂。**

**但很不幸，他的运气一向都算不上好，在抽选负责的片区时闪避掉了所有“大都市”，分到了这么一个鬼地方。**

**惊奇镇？Wade“啧”了一声。**

**他讨厌乡野小镇，这种地方大多都很无趣，缺乏刺激感。这里的人往往都能寿终正寝，从潜在客户数量上看就不是个值得留意的地方。**

**如果将这座小镇拟人化，那一定是个扑克脸的修女吧？整日插花唱诗，过着清心寡欲的生活。**

**Wade一边胡思乱想一边点开手机备忘录，在工作那一栏之下，标记为“人类”的收藏夹里只有孤零零的一张照片。**

**目标是一名黑发的男孩，他的名字是……朗姆洛。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1⃣️虽然暗示得挺明显了，不过我还是要说，第10小节和第七章第一小节完全一样，除了最后三个字。嗯……应该能看懂吧😂？这一小节是过去的事。
> 
> 来接Loki的死神这一章才来，Loki还没有和死神说过话，所以之前的死神是假的，是假的！那他是谁呢……如果没看懂是我能力太差，我之后再顺顺。2⃣️欢迎评论留言！话说弱弱地问这个悬念有趣吗……前面我留了好多伏笔和细节来着……


	15. Rumlow不是个好人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章其实是14.5章，是一个番外。

1

朗姆洛不是个好人，从来都不是。

在别的孩子学习骑自行车时，他在学习解剖青蛙，哦，也许不只是青蛙。

他爸爸也曾教他解剖猫咪，可是他拒绝了。猫咪很可爱，他喜欢可爱的东西，可爱的东西让他快乐，他不想摧毁它们。毕竟，他太寂寞了。

他会寂寞是理所当然的事情。如果你的爸爸将你像个洋娃娃一样整天都锁在家里，你也会寂寞的。

更何况，他见识过外面的世界。

十一岁之前，他像任何一个普通孩子一样去学校上学。那时，他就发现他的爸爸和别人的不太一样。

别人的爸爸爱孩子，可是也给予孩子自由，在放学后，其他孩子几乎可以去任何地方玩。

而他不行。

Shmidt几乎是全程“护送”他上下学。有的时候，他班上的同学与他打招呼时，他甚至会看到Shmidt脸上骤然爆发的嫉妒神情。

如果学校组织郊游，那他一定会在郊游地点“偶遇”Shmidt。并且，整个郊游途中他可能会在各个角落发现Shmidt的身影。

这绝对不正常。

Shmidt的行为让他有点恐惧，可他告诉自己，那是他爸爸，不会伤害他的，事实上，除了“跟踪狂”一般的行为外，Shmidt的确对他很好。

他几乎满足他的所有要求。他想要什么，Shmidt就给他买什么，他看向他的时候眼神里是浓浓的爱意。

好吧，也许他只是神经过敏。他刚这么想的那天，Shmidt突然告诉他，他生了病，不能再去学校了。

他爸爸是医生，他对他的专业水平十分信赖，更何况他母亲就是病死的，Shmidt会小心也是情有可原。

于是他乖巧地待在了家里，跟着爸爸学习各种知识。不得不说，Shmidt教书的水平真不赖，他的成绩稳步上升，似乎比在学校时还要更好些。除了无聊……一个人待在家里真是无聊透顶。

即使他的父亲显然不太正常，可他也只是个孩子，他想要和同龄人玩。

后来，他们搬家了，搬到了一个偏僻的小镇。那里人很少，Shmidt对他的监管也放松下来。于是他试着提议，能不能给自己找个玩伴，出乎预料，Shmidt同意了。

2

Shmidt收养了一个孩子，他们一起选的。黑发，绿眼睛，像极了他的妈妈，并且可爱极了。

他喜欢可爱的东西，他决定大发慈悲让他当自己的宠物，就像之前他没能杀掉的那只猫一样，收养他的时候，他甚至带上了一只黑色的泰迪熊当礼物。

瞧瞧，我对你多好。他这样想，甚至趁Shmidt没注意的时候，偷偷溜到门口去看他。然后就看见他未来的弟弟兼宠物在和一个金发蓝眼睛的家伙拥抱，他们甚至还约好了要相互寄信。

朗姆洛生气极了，可他只是强装冷静返回了车里。

他花了五分钟冷静下来。没事，来日方长，那孩子都要到他家住了，他有的是时间解决一切。

可人生永远不能如你所愿，比方说，尽管他一再坚持自己只是把Bucky当宠物，随着一次次的相处，他越来越喜欢他了。

原因很简单，首先，Bucky真的很可爱，比猫咪更可爱。

再一，Bucky和他之前见过的每个人都不一样。他热情、幽默，并且全身心地信任他这个“哥哥”，这是他从未见过的。

在他活过的这段日子里，他所见过的最多的人当然是他爸爸，Shmidt教他怀疑所有人，控制所有人，告诉他不要轻易信赖别人，因为人类都不值得信任。

可Bucky不一样，他真的很好，他真的值得信任。和他在一起的时候朗姆洛很快乐，他不用提心吊胆，战战兢兢地伪装自己，他可以放肆欢笑。

每当这个时候，他都会意识到自己和Shmidt的不同，爸爸说这部分的他来自于他母亲。他从未见过自己的母亲，可他并不讨厌这部分自己。

至于来自他父亲的那部分，说实话，他也并不讨厌。他看着信箱里署名为“Steve”的那些厚厚的信封，冷漠地将它们拿了出来，然后塞进一个木箱，丢进Shmidt房间地毯下的地窖里。

他知道他爸爸有一个地窖，尽管Shmidt并不知道他知道。

Shmidt在那里放了许多工具，包括锯子、铁铲，还有一整套大小不一的手术刀。这些东西在过去那个城市经常使用，Shmidt会用它们做一些“大人的事情”，朗姆洛偷偷看见过。

朝他咆哮的野狗，弄脏了他衣服的流浪汉，这些被Shmidt称为废物的家伙偶尔会出现在原来那个地窖里，然后变成一堆血淋淋的垃圾。

那挺吓人的，朗姆洛一开始也害怕。可见得多了，他也就习惯了。

自从来到这个镇子，地下室还没有使用过。因为Shmidt喜欢这个镇子，目前还没有人惹到过他。也许是因为人少，碰见的人基本都彬彬有礼，而且也不太熟悉。

随着箱子里的信件越来越多，朗姆洛和Bucky的关系也越来越好。当他以为那个地下室再也不会用到的时候，变故却悄然发生了。

Shmidt开始用一种嫉妒的眼神瞪视Bucky，就像他以前看那个流浪汉时一样。

朗姆洛恐惧起来，他不想失去Bucky，绝对不想。

麻烦总是接踵而至，他的担忧还没消散，新一轮的麻烦又来了。

他被Tony家的狗咬了。

他爸爸知道他被Tony家的狗咬了。

Tony家的狗失踪了。

他几乎瞬间想到了自己家的地窖，于是他下去了，果然看到Shmidt在解剖它。

他本来并不想叫的，他是见过世面的，他爸爸可是变态杀人狂哎，他才不会被一只死狗吓到。

可是他突然想到了Bucky。

这只狗死了，那下一个……会不会是Bucky？

他无法接受这个联想，几乎是瞬间跌坐在地，捂着嘴颤抖起来。

他会失去Bucky吗？Bucky会不会……也变成一堆血淋淋的肉块？

于是他开始尖叫。

之后的剧情实在是迅速又充满戏剧性。就像是一个懒得写细节、只想追剧情的作者写出的故事一样，整段情节都被点了加速键。

为了阻止他尖叫，Shmidt将他捆在椅子上，还给他打了镇定剂。

紧接着，Bucky下来了，看到昏昏欲睡的他，也开始尖叫。

那一刻他是有点开心的，瞧吧，Bucky果然是喜欢他的。

再然后，他爸爸要杀了Bucky，他只得开始求饶。

再再然后……他胸口突然一阵疼痛，然后他就死了。

那是遗传性心脏病导致的急性心肌梗死，和他妈妈一样的病。

多么讽刺。

更让他没想到的还在后面，原来人死后……会变成鬼啊。

3

“小鬼，再用下去你可是会消散的。”

Wade第一次跟他说话时，朗姆洛吓了一大跳。

那是他死后的第三周，悲伤的五个阶段已过去四个，他完全接受了自己的死亡，每天忙着在镇上转悠，偶尔去看看免费电影，有时也会在水面上散步——鬼魂的生活就是这么朴实无华且枯燥。

因此他早已清楚——活人是听不见他的声音的。

“你……你也是死人？”

朗姆洛的话把Wade逗笑了，他摇了摇头，郑重其事地说：“你只说对了一半，哥和你可不一样，哥是死……神哦！

“简单来说，哥是来接你去死者之国的！用你们人类的话说，就是上天堂吧。”

朗姆洛露出鄙夷的目光，一半是因为这位“死神”说话拿腔拿调的，实在令人迷惑，一半是因为……他都死了两周了，突然冒出来个身着紧身衣的怪人说自己是死神，死神的办事效率都这么差劲吗？

“哥说的是真的！”

大概是以为朗姆洛不相信，死神从口袋里掏出一个方方正正的黑色小薄本，翻开第一页递到鬼魂眼前。

那是一张工作证，上面整齐地印刷着“Wade Wilson”这名死神的个人信息，右下角还盖着一个钢印。

朗姆洛盯着工作证看了好几秒，将视线转向死神。

“你看起来比照片上胖多了。”

“嘿，你这死孩子怎么说话呢！”

朗姆洛耸了耸肩，“所以……你刚才说的消散是怎么回事？”

死神微微一笑，但由于戴着面罩，他的微笑总显得有些诡异。

“你移动过凡间的物品吧，用灵魂之力？而且不止一次。”

朗姆洛眯起眼睛，“你怎么知道？”

“不要小瞧哥，哥好歹也是9850正牌死神大学毕业的高材生，用眼睛就看得出来，你现在的灵魂浓度低得吓人。

“你自己没发现吗？比起刚死的时候，你现在要更透明了。”

朗姆洛伸出手，前后翻转观察了两眼，神色变得严肃起来，他之前还以为是自己的错觉。

“以你现在这个透明度来看，最多再用三次……你就得嗝屁了，哦，是第二次嗝屁，并且这次可没机会投胎转世了哦。”

Wade摊开双手，做出一副救世主的姿态，“不过你也用不着惊慌，因为哥来了，你就没事了。跟哥一起上天堂，管你灵魂浓度多少，都能顺利投胎转世，并且哥这个人可是相当好说话的，既然迟到了两周，那便会给你打个折，比如送你个遗愿之类的……”

朗姆洛瞪大了眼睛：“遗愿……？”

“对，”死神露出高深莫测的微笑，“是真正的愿望哦。除了复活，什么都可以哦，但只能用在你自己身上，用在其他人身上是不行的。”

听到这句话，朗姆洛显然有些泄气。

“我刚才查询了你使用灵魂能量的历史记录，你之前移动凡间的物体都是为了救一个人吧，你那个收养的弟弟？

“很抱歉，你没法救他，他的人生属于他自己。”

朗姆洛沉默了半晌，突然看向死神。

“你刚才说，只要不复活，许什么遗愿都行？”

“对，哥可是死神，神无戏言。”

“好，”朗姆洛点了点头，“那我要留下来，我才不去什么死者之国，我要留在这里。”

“……”

“不行。”

“啊？”朗姆洛愣住了。

“引导你前往死者之国是我的工作，不送你我就会少一笔业绩，这会影响本月绩效……更何况，私自放走灵魂是违法的！”

“你不是说遗愿除了复活都可以吗？”

“谁知道你会许这种怪愿望呀！一般人不都是许‘让我和家人告别’‘让我再吃一次烤肉’之类的吗？”

“你说了神无戏言，你这个骗子死神！”

“这个不行，绝对不行！最多……最多给你一年时间，”Wade有些勉强地查看着手机备忘录，“这是我权限能给的最长时间，一年后我会再次来到这个镇子，那时你必须跟我走，这是最大的让步了，如果你不同意，那我就不管什么遗愿了，直接抓你走！”

“你光迟到就迟到了两周，不能再打个折吗？”

“一年，”死神毫不松口，“你看着办。”

“成交。”朗姆洛说。

“顺便，”男孩看向死神，“关于鬼魂的禁忌……比如你刚才说的移动物品会让我消散之类的，还有什么要注意的地方吗？”

“那可多了去了，”死神突然兴奋起来，“说起来在这方面你真是个天才，一般鬼没经过培训可做不到移动实体物质的。

“对了，如果愿意的话，你还可以玩换装Play，想穿什么衣服自己变，特爽快，就是同样会耗费灵魂能量……以你现在的灵魂浓度，只能再用四次了，可别再费劲救你那个弟弟了，你也不想彻底消散吧？

“对了，让我给你讲讲鬼魂三定律……”

4

在死神离开之后，朗姆洛又开始了孤魂野鬼的生活。

只是……他再也无法阻止Shmidt虐待Bucky了。

朗姆洛不想死，他不是个舍己为人的家伙，尽管他想要救Bucky，他也不想因此消散。

一开始他还敢站在一旁围观；后来他只能堵上耳朵，静静地缩在角落里偷看；再后来……每当Shmidt将Bucky拖进地下室时，他便溜出房门，在街道上瞎转，几个小时后才敢回去。

他父亲是个混蛋，他早就知道，可他没想到他会这么混蛋。

他真的很想救Bucky，可只是阻止一次两次的虐待又有什么用呢？更何况……他也不想消散呀。

日子越过越长，朗姆洛日复一日地在街头游荡。

他去的最多的地方是后山的木屋，那曾是他和Bucky的秘密基地。他就坐在木屋门前，望着一望无际的山林，静静地望着。

他也在那里遇见过Bucky。Bucky显然是来“避难”的，他来的时候总是伤痕累累，疲惫不堪。

朗姆洛心疼弟弟，于是偶尔也会和他“说说话”，当然，只是他单方面地自言自语，Bucky根本听不到。

毕竟，活人是听不见死者的声音的。

除非……他已经接近死亡。

“有谁在外面吗？”

十一个月之后的某一天，朗姆洛向往常一样对着在木屋中“避难”的Bucky自言自语，然后第一次得到了回应。

“你能听见我的声音？”朗姆洛下意识地回应道。

“为什么不？你在房子外面吗？说起来，你的声音有点耳熟……”Bucky小心翼翼地趴上窗口向往望去，却只看到了一望无际的山林。

鬼魂落荒而逃。

5

Bucky能听见他的声音了。

可为什么？

“只有接近死亡之人才能听见鬼魂的声音。”

Bucky已经……接近死亡了？

朗姆洛在山林里狂奔。

这不可能，最近他偷偷去学校看过Bucky的体检报告，除了Shmidt造成的那些外伤，Bucky的身体很健康。离开孤儿院的时候他有做过全方位的体检，也没有任何遗传病。

朗姆洛缓缓停下脚步。

那么只剩下一种可能了——Bucky自己不想活了。

朗姆洛回忆着Bucky最近的一举一动。他的确是越来越沉默了，由于Shmidt殴打他时朗姆洛都有意避开了，他并不知道地窖里发生了什么。

他陪了Bucky快一年了，却没能发现他心理上的变化吗？

他想死，他的弟弟想死啊。

朗姆洛跌坐在地。

果真正如死神所说，他根本救不了Bucky吗？

6

朗姆洛再次回到木屋门前的时候，Bucky早已离开，天空也变成了灰黑色。

夜晚的风阴冷而凄凉，深邃的林子里只有乌鸦在鸣叫。他绕过门前的枯井，在台阶上坐了下来，陷入深深的思考。

既然他可以和Bucky说话了，能不能借此机会劝他别死呢？

不。

朗姆洛很快就否定了这个想法。之前只说了一句话，Bucky就听出了他的声音很“熟悉”。如果再说更多，他一定会发现他是谁的。

他是Shmidt的儿子，是一个心理变态的混蛋的儿子。因为他的死，Bucky才忍受了整整一年的折磨，甚至被迫成为他的替身。如果知道和他说话的人是他，Bucky说不定会彻底疯掉。

那他该怎么办？

正当朗姆洛陷入绝望中时，远处突然传来一阵急促的脚步声。

他以为Bucky回来了，赶忙站了起来，却看见林子里跑出了一个陌生的身影。

那是一个黑发绿眼睛的男孩，穿着十分考究，如果朗姆洛没记错，这个孩子是Odinson家的次子。

等等……朗姆洛瞪大了眼睛，如果他不能和Bucky说话，那换一个人呢？

反正只要是鬼，Bucky都可以听见他的声音吧。

男孩越跑越近，眼看着就来到了枯井边上……

“以你现在的灵魂浓度，最多还能使用四次。”

朗姆洛突然回忆起了死神的声音。

再用一次也不会消散吧？

他轻轻抬起手指，冷漠地看着男孩摔进枯井。

然后是“咔”的一声响。

人死后多久会变成鬼魂来着？

他可要看准时机躲起来呀。

朗姆洛不是个好人，从来都不是，可是他真的想救Bucky。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1⃣️是朗姆洛中心的间章，可以当作番外看。
> 
> 说实话，我对朗姆洛的了解仅限电影和一小部分百度百科【喂，所以我一直担心朗姆洛我会写的ooc。我一开始只是随便从九头蛇抓了一个人，没意识到他的角色有这么重要，当我意识到之后，我非常后悔。但没办法了，我想到了让他伪装Wade的方法，因为比起朗姆洛，我更擅长写Wade。所以如果你觉得他ooc了，我很抱歉，是我的问题。
> 
> 2⃣️这一章有一些关于Loki死亡原因的暗示，关于这一点我不打算写明，可以当作是意外，也可以当作是他杀，因为我觉得意外也蛮好的……具体原因我会在完结后在后记里说。我真的好想写后记哦。
> 
> 3⃣️盾冬互相写的信是朗姆洛藏起来的，不是红骷髅。


	16. 选择

1

黎明前的墓园里空无一人，同样，也空无一鬼，只有两个死神站在草坪上，面色凝重地盯着一块崭新的墓碑。

好吧，用“崭新”来形容墓碑是有点儿别扭，但它的确才刚插进土里不久。花岗岩的表面被打磨得十分光滑，前面还放着几捧花，大大小小的雨滴残留在花瓣上，在月光的照耀下闪闪发亮。

Peter单手抓着机器，在墓碑四周来回晃悠，折腾了老半天，屏幕上也没有出现丝毫波动。

“说起来，”Wade看着忙碌的同事，随口问道，“你这台灵魂扫描仪是多大范围的？”

“半径100米。”

Wade微皱眉头，“死神从业手册里推荐的不是500米的吗？”

“那个太贵了……这款打折促销，还加送一口炒锅呢。”

“不是……你能不能别这么抠门儿？”

“你还好意思说？”Peter突然就炸了，扭过头怒视自己的搭档，“要不是去年你弄丢了一个灵魂，我会被扣年终奖吗？还害得我一个技术人员要陪你一起出外勤，这怪谁？”

突如其来的反击让Wade有些尴尬，他吹了吹口哨，试图缓解气氛。

“只是个动物灵魂……”

“动物就不是生命……”话还没说完，Peter脸上的怒气突然变成了震惊，他一把推开Wade，担忧地望向北方的天空。

年长的死神疑惑地转过身，只看见远处森林后有滚滚浓烟冲天而起，其下，是微微燃起的火光。

“失火了，今夜……会有人死去吗？”Peter略带悲伤地说。

“要是那样可太糟糕了，”Wade拍了拍搭档的肩，有些难过地叹了口气，“毕竟，哥可是一点儿也不想加班呀。”

2

地窖里充斥着“啪啪”的脆响，那是木头被火焰吞噬的声音。赤红的火舌仿佛怪物的触手，伴着滚滚浓烟，贪婪地在地窖里肆虐。

从地窖到一楼卧室一共只有12级台阶，可Steve依然走得十分艰难。Bucky的一只手挂在他肩膀上——完好无损的那只，他几乎不敢去看另一只，如果可以，他真希望这些伤能转移到他身上……这还不是最令Steve绝望的。

太轻了，Steve想。

他记忆中的Bucky一直都是高大无比的，永远挡在他身前，永远从斜上方向他伸出手。

他什么时候变得如此瘦弱的？

他什么时候……变得遍体鳞伤？

我为什么……直到现在才发现？

泪水几乎要灼瞎Steve的双眼，他努力甩了甩头，奋力向上走去。

Thor跟在他们后面，不时用手推上两把，楼梯太窄了，他帮不上太大的忙，因此也就有了空闲的时间回头看。于是，在浓烟与火光之间，他看到刚刚还在猛烈撞向红骷髅的家具此刻全都定格在了半空中——然后轰然落下，仿佛撞向地面的雨点。

Thor深吸一口气，他看见家具堆中的那个人影再次蠕动了起来。

“快跑——”

3

**每个孩子都有一个英雄梦，Loki也不例外。在很小的时候，他就想扮演童话故事中的勇者，用最锋利的宝剑砍下最凶狠的恶龙的头颅，带回最闪耀的财宝与公主，拯救他最最喜欢的王国。**

**可扮演英雄的永远都是Thor。**

**“你太小了，英雄应该是最强壮的。”希芙这样说，她是Thor的朋友。**

**“你太弱了，英雄要斩杀巨龙与怪兽，没有力气可不行。”霍根这样说，他也是Thor的朋友。**

**“你太孤僻了，英雄要有很多伙伴，就像我们这样！”沃斯塔格一把搂住范达尔的肩膀，两个男孩哈哈大笑起来，他们都是Thor的朋友。**

**“最重要的是，”Thor笑着揉了揉他的头发，“弟弟，你太胆小了，英雄要有舍己为人的气概，这个并不容易，还是让我来保护你吧！”**

**于是，Thor总是挡在他身前。**

**挡住了危险，也挡住了光。**

**“如果你愿意，也许可以扮演公主？”不知是谁打趣道，孩子们哄笑起来。**

**可Loki没有笑，不是因为生气，因为他知道，Thor说得对，他真的只是个胆小鬼。**

**他做不到舍己为人。**

几乎是在Loki听见“消失”两个字的一瞬间，漫天飞舞的家具突然定格在了半空中——然后轰然落下。

4

“我会……死吗？”

Loki呆呆地盯着自己的双手，大约一个小时前它们还是实体，抓握起来充满力量，可现在，它们却像黄昏中的影子一般虚幻飘渺，似乎眨眼间便会消散在空气中。

“别傻了，你已经是个死人了，不可能死第二次。”身着黑红色紧身衣的男人说，“你只会彻底消散，简单来说，你将不再存在于这个世界上的任何一个角落，连转世的机会也没有了。”

Loki用颤抖的目光看向死神，不知为何，他感觉死神的身影有些恍惚，像微微闪烁的雾气一般。

“没有挽回的办法吗？你之前不是说……灵魂是一种能量，能量难道就不能补充吗？”

“能补充你也得要能找到灵魂呀？这附近有别的鬼吗？如果有，他又愿意帮你，也许你还能获得一线生机，但不可能，你也知道的，最近镇上死的人只有你。”

“并且也没必要，”男人摊开双手，“因为现在停手还来得及，你现在的灵魂浓度勉强维持在安全线之上，只要不再尝试控制实体物质，你就能安然无恙，但如果再用一次，哪怕一次，你一定会灰飞烟灭。

“怎么样，要怎么选？

“是为救他们慷慨赴死？

“还是……眼睁睁地看着他们死去，自己活下来？”

死神顿了一下，“咯咯”地笑了起来，他伸出一只手指向前方。

在火焰和黑烟之中，堆积如小山一般的杂物和家具正在蠕动，在飞舞的家具失去动力之后，没有阻碍的红骷髅终于再次站了起来。

他弯着腰喘息着，因烟雾而猛烈地咳嗽了两声，看向楼梯上蹒跚前行的三人。在耀眼的火光中，他青紫肿胀的脸忽明忽暗，显得无比狰狞。

红骷髅怒吼了一声，像一只饿狼一般猛地扑向楼梯。

Loki的脸在一瞬间变得惨白。

矛盾吧？

犹疑吗？

痛苦吗？

面罩下，死神露出邪恶又凄凉的笑。

他知道的，每个人都会选择自己，就像当年的他一样。

5

**朗姆洛根本就不在乎Loki的死活，他只是想救Bucky。为了确保这个目的能够达成，他隐藏在黑暗中，默默围观一切。**

**当Bucky的偷袭行动失败时，他原以为自己的计划也要失败了。于是，惊慌的他不惜使用了倒数第二次能力，掀开主卧室的地毯，将那个黑色的泰迪熊丢在了地板上。**

**那两个金发的男孩果然被吸引了过来，可谁能想到，他们还是打不过他父亲。**

**这是当然的了，朗姆洛想，他早就知道Shmidt有多强大。这也是为什么，他明知他是个疯子，却一直不敢反抗他的原因。Shmidt教他用恐惧操控一切的同时，也在用恐惧操控他。**

**看到Loki为了Bucky开始拼命施展能力时，朗姆洛感到庆幸，但更多的竟然是不快。他想到了最初两周的自己。**

**在无意间发现自己可以操控物品后，他开始尝试在Shmidt施虐时阻止他。他弄爆了灯管，打碎了玻璃杯，将皮鞭丢在墙壁上。**

**每一次，Shmidt都因突然爆发的灵异事件而停手了。人类对未知充满恐惧，即使是臭名昭著的“红骷髅”也一样。**

**朗姆洛高兴极了。瞧，就算是死了，我也可以救Bucky。**

**我是Bucky的守护神。**

**然而，这一切的一切在死神降临时戛然而止。**

**“不要再尝试救他了，他的人生属于他自己，还有四次，再用四次，你就会彻底消散。”**

**Wade的话令他发自内心的恐惧。**

**彻底……消散？**

**死亡已经够痛苦了，变成一个无人能见、无人能闻你声的鬼，孤零零地在人间游荡。这样的日子他一天也不想多待。**

**如果不是Bucky，如果没有Bucky，他可能早已在绝望中迷失自己。他曾以为拯救Bucky是他的使命，原来这只是他一厢情愿吗？**

**彻底消散又是什么，会比死亡更痛苦吗？**

**他追问了死神关于鬼魂的一切，得知一旦开始消散将不可逆转，唯一的拯救方法只有一个——当你开始消散的时候，周围有其他鬼魂愿意救你，将他的灵魂能量分给你一些。**

**“但这基本不可能，”正牌死神这样告诉他，“先不提苛刻的前提条件，转移灵魂能量需要转移方完全自愿，灵魂能量是固定的，救别人就意味着要消耗自己，谁会同意呢？”**

**“并且，”死神严厉地望向他，“靠蒙骗来夺取灵魂能量的行为是绝对禁止的，因此，你可别想打什么鬼主意哦？”**

**朗姆洛笑了笑，心想不愧是死神，竟然这么容易就看穿了他，这么容易就堵住了他唯一的希望。**

**于是，自那之后，每当父亲开始虐待Bucky，他只好堵住耳朵，躲在遥远的角落里暗自哭泣。**

**对不起啊，Bucky，不是我不想救你，可我……也不想消散呀。**

在Shmidt疯狂的吼叫声中，朗姆洛看向犹疑不定的Loki，心中感到无比安慰。

瞧，这不是我的问题，每个人都会选择自己。

可就在这时，余光里有一抹金色逆流而上，朗姆洛震惊地看见，一个人影扑向了红骷髅。

“Steve，你先带Bucky走！”

在闪耀的火光中，Thor和红骷髅撞在了一起。

6

“Thor？”Steve向后张望，看到扭打中的二人时当即就想上去帮忙，可失去意识的Bucky堪堪从他肩膀上滑落下来，他又赶忙站住了。

“你们先走！”Thor看都没看后面，他忙着格开红骷髅的拳头，只是高声呼喊道。

Steve陷入两难的境地，一边是熊熊烈火中的好友，一边是即将丧命的Bucky，他犹疑地站在距离卧室地面仅两级台阶的地方，不知该如何是好。

“快走啊，你再不走Bucky就死定了！等打倒这家伙我就去追你！”

Thor的话让他心中一个激灵，Bucky进入休克状态已经有一会儿了，再不输血他必然会死。Steve咬了咬牙，朝着Thor大喊道：“我一定会回来救你的！”

然后便向上一迈，消失在活板门那头儿。

“不——别想带走他！”养子的消失让红骷髅彻底疯狂起来，他的拳头像雨点一样砸向Thor。

“为什么？”死神的声音无比疑惑，“他为什么要留下来，他不知道他可能会死吗？他怎么能为了别人而选择牺牲自己？”

“因为他是Thor，”Loki说，“他就是这样固执、鲁莽，永远都不知道保护自己。”

“可也正是因为这样，Odin才更喜欢他，‘四勇士’喜欢他，大家都喜欢他，连我也……”不知何时，Loki脸上的犹疑消失了，他平静地说，最后竟笑了起来，脸上挂着淡淡的怀念。

他轻轻抬起手，瞄准红骷髅的头颅，扭打中的二人在地面上翻滚，要瞄准并不容易，但是他可以等待机会。

“你想干什么？”死神的声音听起来竟然有些颤抖，但更多的则是震惊。

“帮他啊，Thor一个人是不行的。”

“可为什么？你没听见我刚才说的吗，再用一次你就会彻底消散的，连转世也不可能了！”

“所以呢？”Loki淡淡地问。

“你……你愿意为了别人牺牲自己吗？况且，”男人的声音变得急躁起来，“他不是你最恨的那个人吗？你的哥哥，最让你嫉妒的家伙！你不是最讨厌你的家人了吗？他们欺骗了你！他们让你以为你和Thor一样，你不是……最恨Thor了吗？”

“恨呀，”Loki说，他漂亮的八字眉微微皱在一起，“可谁说恨不能和爱同时存在？”

“我这个人胆小极了，我曾经坚信自己永远都做不出舍己为人这种事。可现在，我只想救Thor，也许我也可以勇敢一回？”

鬼魂看向身穿紧身衣的男人，不，不是男人，是男孩，厚重的伪装正在被层层剥下，他再也无法稳住心神，去模仿Wade的口吻说话了。“死神”……不，名为朗姆洛的男孩正在与Loki对视。

他眼中的Loki是一个柔弱苍白的鬼魂，不过十三四岁左右，他的身体像黄昏中的影子一般摇摆不定，这是濒临消散临界点的标志。他没有骗他，只要再用一次能力Loki真的会“死”。他甚至看得出来，Loki也很害怕，他的双肩正在微微颤抖，可他依然坚定地举起了手。

“胆小和勇敢可以同时存在，那爱和恨为什么不能呢？”

“我恨他，可是我知道，我必须救他，因为Thor没有我是不行的。”

7

一声痛苦的尖叫打断了鬼魂们的对谈，不知何时，红骷髅将Thor压在了地板上，他重新捡起了那根沾满了Bucky鲜血的撬棍，狠狠砸在了Thor的额头上，让红色再次染上地面。

火焰跳跃着，蒸腾着，携着聚散的浓烟，围着地板上的二人翩翩起舞。

Thor举起的拳头无力地落下，痛苦地呻吟着，这声音几乎要让Loki窒息。

红骷髅第二次举起了撬棍，又是撬棍，他能不能有点创新意识？就不能用些别的武器吗？

“你真的要这么做吗？”朗姆洛仍在问，“你只有一次机会了，如果没能击倒红骷髅，Thor还是会死的，那样你就白死了！”

“我相信他，他自己能行，我要做的只是给他一个机会。”

他相信他，因为Thor是真正的英雄。

熟悉的暖流从Loki心口涌向掌心，他感觉全身的力气都被掏空了，真的——这一次真的是全身，他几乎瞬间瘫坐在地。

撬棍仍在下降，目标是Thor血流满面的脑壳。

一团看不见的光球以迅雷之势撞向红骷髅的脑袋。

然后是“砰”的一声巨响，红骷髅整个人向后翻倒。

巨响惊醒了Thor，他挣扎坐起身，抹掉挡住视线的血液，疑惑地朝四周望去，可什么也没有看到。

在他看不见的角落里，一个鬼魂的身体散发出淡淡的光芒，似乎眨眼间就要消散在空气中。

“值得吗？”朗姆洛问，声音中听不出任何语气。

“这种事，当然是自己觉得值得就值得呀。”Loki笑着说，然后，他的手掌化作点点星光，轻轻地消散在了空气中。


	17. 一个鬼的死亡

1

Hela是被一连串的叫喊声惊醒的。

她从枕头边拿起手机，睡眼惺忪地点亮屏幕，发现还不到四点钟，便骂骂咧咧地翻身下床，来到窗边。

窗外的马路上有一些人在奔跑，有几个还提着水桶。

“你们在干什么？发生什么事了？”Hela喊住一个眼熟的男孩，是Tony，Thor的同班同学，他有一头棕黑色的头发，还抹了发胶。

“Shmidt先生家失火了，”Tony说，“火势越烧越旺，我们正准备去帮忙，Hela姐姐，如果你打算来的话，麻烦你叫一下Thor。”

Hela点了点头，着火可是大事儿，这关系着整个镇子的安危。她拿起一件黑色的皮夹克，快步朝卧室外走去。

“Thor！Thor！”她敲打着弟弟房间的门，可没有得到任何回应。

Heal“啧”了一声，暗自吐槽Thor睡觉太死了，然后一把推开房门。

在清淡的月光下，镶着金边的红色窗帘正在风中摇摆，床上空无一人。

2

“这太蠢了。”朗姆洛说。

Loki的身体正在缓缓消散，首先是手掌，然后是胳膊，他的灵魂化作一个个细小的碎片，在火焰的衬托下如星光般璀璨。

“也许吧。”Loki说，有些落寞，又有些悲伤，如果可以，他当然也不想死呀。他想普普通通地长大成人，在图书馆里读书，在节假日时和朋友一起外出玩耍。哦，他没有朋友，也许Bucky算一个，可他们终归是人鬼殊途。

“装什么英雄？玩什么舍己为人啊，你以为自己很帅气吗？”朗姆洛气得发抖，“你现在要消散了，没人会记得是你做的，Thor甚至都不会知道是你救了他。”

“可是我的确救了他，”Loki说，“这是事实，事实不会因为别人不记得就不存在。我的帮助会成为他人生的一部分，只要我自己知道就够了，他是因为我活下去的。”

“这也太蠢了，”朗姆洛重复道，“你是在自我安慰吗？”

“为了所爱的人牺牲自己，这难道不够浪漫吗？再说我本来就已经死了，再死一次也没什么大不了的。如果Thor也死了，Frigga他们会崩溃的。”Loki有些黯然。

“为了所爱的人牺牲自己？”朗姆洛喃喃道。从小到大，Shmidt对他的教育都是“以自己为先”。

**“没有人比你更重要，我亲爱的朗姆洛。”**

他也一直相信着这一点，贯彻着这一点，可现在，他觉得自己的人生观彻底崩塌了。

“对不起，带我上天堂是你的任务吧？很抱歉，你的任务大概要失败了。”Loki耸了耸肩，他只能耸肩了，因为他的双手已经彻底消失了，不久后，他肩膀也将消散在空气中，到时候他就只能抬抬头了。

“不，该道歉的不是你。”朗姆洛小声说。

是我才对。

我以“为了Bucky”的名义杀了你，做了自私的事，我才是该道歉的那个人啊。

朗姆洛握紧拳头。

然后，一声怒吼惊醒了他——红骷髅竟然又坐起来了！

3

“草，他是只打不死的小强吗？”原本已经跌跌撞撞走到楼梯边上的Thor扭过头，惊讶地吐槽道。

他的额头仍在流血，视线也有些模糊了，红骷髅向他扑过来的时候，他几乎无力抵抗，只能任由自己的身体摔倒在楼梯上。

木制的楼梯被撞碎了一半，木片扎进他侧腹部，疼痛使他的脸皱成一团。可苦难还没有结束，下一秒，狂暴风雨般猛烈的拳头又一下下地落在了他的身体上。

“瞧，我说对了吧，你谁也救不了。”朗姆洛讥笑说。

Loki咬紧牙关，朗姆洛的话激怒了他，可他的手掌早已消散，什么也做不了，只能眼睁睁地看着Thor在红骷髅的攻击下逐渐瘫软的身体。

“你真是个蠢货，”朗姆洛哈哈大笑，“白白牺牲了自己，却谁也救不了！”

“我救了Bucky，”Loki还击说，“至少Bucky因为我活下来了，我可比你这个只会站在一旁讥讽的家伙强太多了！”

“你救了Bucky……因为你？”朗姆洛隐藏在面罩下的脸扭曲成一团，“Bucky才不是因为你获救的！我做了那么多，我精心设计，默默蛰伏了那么久，你又算个什么东西？”

“你说什么？”Loki疑惑地望向朗姆洛。

“愚蠢的小鬼，在遥远的中国有一句古话，叫‘解铃还须系铃人’，你以为你能救Bucky？你以为能击败我爸爸的人是你？

“不，能做到这一切的只有我。”朗姆洛脸上翻腾的怒火突然平息了，他紧紧抓住了Loki的脖子，他也只有脖子可抓了。

“你……你能抓住我？”Loki挣扎着说，虽然鬼魂不需要呼吸，可被抓住脖子的感觉依然让他有些难受，“死神都可以这样做吗？”

“不是死神。”朗姆洛说，黑红色的紧身衣正从他身上剥落，化作点点碎片，如同灰烬一般，消逝在翻腾的火焰与黑烟中。

“是鬼魂。”

他不屑地撇了Loki一眼，“你给我活下来，呵，也许用‘活’字不太合适。

“总之你给我看好了，真正能拯救Bucky、拯救一切的人是谁。”

一股暖流顺着脖子涌进了Loki身体里，他感觉已经消失的胳膊和手掌重新“长”了出来。

他惊讶地看向对面，只看见一个黑发男孩，一个有些眼熟的黑发男孩。

“你是……朗姆洛？”Loki感到难以置信，一个死了整整一年的家伙竟然出现在了他面前。

可朗姆洛没有看他，只是头也不回地径直走向红骷髅。

“你给我看好了，愚蠢的家伙，你对医学一窍不通，怎么战胜我爸爸？”

朗姆洛的身体忽明忽暗，在火光的照耀下恍惚不定，Loki知道，那是即将消散的征兆。

“你也……”

“住嘴给我看着！”朗姆洛吼道，他抬起一只手，掉在角落里的撬棍便飞入了他手心。

朗姆洛轻哼一声，调转了撬棍，将尖锐的一头朝前，然后伸出手“抓住”了撬棍尾部三分之一的地方。Wade说的果然没错，在操控灵魂方面，他真的是个天才。

“你以为只靠撞击脑袋就能打倒一个人？打蛇要打三寸，杀人也一样，要攻击一个人，就要选择他最脆弱的地方，比如……颈动脉。”

话音未落，朗姆洛便直起身子向前突进，漆黑的撬棍在红骷髅颈部划出一道灼热的弧线，然后是“呲——”的一声响，血液飞溅而出。

突如其来的攻击吓到了红骷髅，他伸出手捂住自己的喉咙，发出无声的呐喊。血液灌进了他的气管，他一个字也说不出来了，只能缓缓向后退去。

他要死了。

他马上就要死了！

不——

几乎是刚刚意识到这一点之后，红骷髅眼前缓缓浮现出两个模糊的人影，不是Thor，Thor还躺在碎裂的阶梯上喘息。

也不是Bucky和Fury家那个讨人厌的金发男孩，而是两个全然陌生的身影，其中一个黑发绿眼，正一脸恐惧地看着他，而另一个……不，并不陌生。

红骷髅伸出手，跌跌撞撞地朝着朗姆洛抓去，嘴里发出含糊不清的声音，滚滚热泪从他眼眶边划下，他几乎欣喜若狂。

朗姆洛的身体正在消散，像不久前的Loki一样。

他回过头，看着茫然无措的Loki，轻轻地笑了笑。

“瞧，这才是杀人的最佳方法，你根本一点儿也不懂该怎么杀人。现在你知道是谁救了Bucky吧？”

“你为什么要救我？”Loki举起手，他又回到了不久前那种濒临消散的状态，但是现在他至少还算是个“实体”。

“我也不知道，”朗姆洛说，“也许……也许因为唯一能杀死我爸爸的人只有我，也许因为我才是这一切悲剧的源头，也许因为……这是我欠你的。”

朗姆洛最后看了Loki一眼，便头也不回地走进了火焰中，走向无声哭泣，却又欣喜若狂的Shmidt身边。

“爸爸，过来吧。”

这是他说的最后一句话，然后火焰便吞噬了他，也一同吞噬了扑向他的红骷髅。

4

救护车的警铃声吵得Hela脑壳疼。还有警车闪烁的灯光，和围观群众七嘴八舌的讨论声。惊奇镇太小了，连消防队也是和隔壁DC镇共用一个，要赶过来还得好一会儿。

熊熊火焰在Shmidt家的房子里摇曳，像发了疯一般拍打着窗框，将玻璃也震碎了，灰黑色的天空都被染成了耀眼的火红色。

Fury警长拉了一道警戒线，不让大家靠近。然后便加入了镇民们自发组织的义务消防队中，用花园水管和水桶泼向熊熊燃烧的房屋。

“Thor去哪了？”Frigga问Hela，女孩摇了摇头。Odin去帮忙灭火了，Frigga则站在她身后，他们还沉浸在不久前葬礼的悲伤中，出来主要是想转移一下注意力。

“听说Steve也不见了，他们小哥俩可能去哪里玩了吧……”Hela随意地说。

“有人出来了！”她突然听见一个女人大喊道，Hela看向Shmidt家门口，只看见房门被一脚踢开了，一个灰头土脸、鼻青脸肿的男孩出现在门口，他背上还背着另一个男孩。

他跌跌撞撞地刚走了两步，正好走到Hela前面不远的地方，然后脚下一软，摔倒在了地面上。

Barton警员冲了过去，看清男孩是谁时大吃一惊。

“Steve？怎么是你！”

“Bucky……快救Bucky……”Steve刚说了两句话就疯狂地咳嗽起来。

Barton警员赶忙喊来了医护人员，他们抬走了Bucky，当一个医生想要扶起Steve时，男孩固执地推开了他。

“我要去救Thor，我答应他的……咳咳，”男孩挣扎着爬了起来，“Thor还在里面……”

几乎是听见“Thor”这个名字的一瞬间，Hela就从警戒线下面钻了过去。她听见Frigga在后面叫她，可是她没有回头。

“Thor在哪儿？”她来到Steve身旁，询问道，完全无视了Barton警员“这里不能进来”的阻止声。

“进去直走，咳……穿过客厅，主卧室地上的活板门下面……”Steve一边咳嗽一边说，他还在努力站起来，可Hela按住他的肩膀，将他压回原地。

“我去吧。”她说，然后一把抢过Barton警员手中的湿毛巾，捂住口鼻冲进了冒着火光的大门中。

Barton警员在她身后大喊。

5

地窖里，火势越来越大。但最致命的从来都不是火焰，而是升腾在房屋上方的滚滚浓烟。

Loki蹲在Thor身边，一筹莫展。虽然朗姆洛将自己的灵魂能量分给了他，使得他暂时不会消散，可他依然无法拯救Thor。

灵魂能量可以移动物品，但仅限于那些不太重的。Thor今年16岁了，一米七二，一身腱子肉，体重超过140斤，这不是他能够移动的重量。

“Thor！Thor你这个蠢货，快给我起来——”他怒吼道，但很快又安静下来，他在干些什么？Thor又听不见他的声音。

他又没有接近死亡……等等，这都火烧眉毛了，Thor还没有接近死亡吗？

“Loki？”

鬼魂一个激灵，难以置信地扭过头，发现一双海蓝色的眼睛正盯着他。

对，盯着，眼神聚焦在他脸上，Thor真的看见他了。

“Loki……是你吗？”他的哥哥用沙哑的声音说。

“见鬼，你能听见我？你甚至能看见我？”眼泪从Loki眼眶里涌了出来。

这说明他的哥哥马上就要死了！

Loki猛地站了起来。

“Loki，我太想你了，天哪，这是幻觉吗？我……”Thor哽咽了，他猛地咳嗽了两声，晶莹的泪水掉落在了地板上，“对不起……Loki。”

“你在瞎道什么歉？你还能不能动？你快给我站起来！”Loki朝四周张望，寻找有没有什么东西可以帮助他。

“Loki，我应该早点发现的……我应该拉住你的……如果我在你出门前拉住你，你就不会死了。”

Loki泪流满面。

“你这个混蛋，”他几乎是恶狠狠地瞪向了自己的哥哥，“我最讨厌的就是你这一点了！你以为自己是谁？是神吗？可以包容一切？拯救一切？

“我会死不是你的错，你和我一样什么也不知道，不是吗？对，你当然有错，你错就错在你就是那个被偏爱的孩子，你错就错在你永远都是最好的那个！”

“Loki……我很抱歉，没能发现你一直都这么难过……”

“别道歉了，你他妈快给我站起来，如果你死了，我会恨你一辈子的！我会缠着你，让你无法转世，让你一辈子都只能当一个孤魂野鬼！”

Thor笑了，然后猛烈地咳嗽起来。他努力撑起身子，用伤痕累累的手掌抓住楼梯的边缘，把自己整个翻了过来，趴倒在楼梯上。

“不要停，动起来，站不起来就往上爬，你必须活下去，听到了吗？如果你也死了，爸爸妈妈和Hela会崩溃的……”Loki看着Thor，想告诉他压低身子，然后意识到Thor现在只能趴着，又闭上了嘴。

按照他说的，Thor喘着粗气用力朝楼梯上方挪动，他的手掌划破了，额头在流血，双腿也软得可怕，可他依然在动。

“对，还有六级台阶，加油，”Loki打气道，“现在只有五级了，不要停下，你不是校篮球队的主力中锋吗？上楼梯可比打篮球容易多了……”

Thor点了点头，听着弟弟的鼓劲，他感觉疼痛好像都消失了，整个人似乎也更有力了，他用尽全力抓住了活板门的边框。

在火焰的炙烤下，门框已经变得滚烫，可Thor依然咬紧牙关，用力把自己拉了上去。

“干得漂亮！”Loki漂浮起来，穿过天花板，蹲在一楼卧室的地板上为Thor加油。

他的哥哥手脚并用，终于将整个人都拉到了地面上，然后停了下来，大口大口地喘着粗气。

一楼的墙壁也在燃烧。Shmidt家的房子是木质结构，烧起来十分容易，到处都是火焰吞噬木板的“啪啪”声，浓烟在房子内弥漫，让人几乎看不清前方的路。

“喘两口气就行了，动起来，我能看清路，我告诉你怎么走……哦，是爬，”Loki揶揄道，“堂堂Thor居然在地上爬，我真想拍下来让你的朋友们看看。”

Thor扭头看向Loki，突然“哈哈哈哈”笑了起来。

“你笑什么？怪瘆人的，别停下，快给我爬。”Loki愣了一下，迅速别开了视线。

“没什么，只是……我们好久都没有像现在这样……并肩作战了。”Thor一边爬一边说。

“并肩作战？和谁作战？和半截烧焦了的楼梯吗？”Loki没好气地说，“前面左拐，那里有一个桌子，哦，你应该看见了，一个燃烧中的桌子还挺显眼的。”

“Loki，尽管你可能只是我的幻觉，但我还是想告诉你……”

“哦，幻觉，你以为你的想象力有这么丰富吗？别自以为是了，小心地上的玻璃碎片。”

“哈哈，你说得对，我都没想到我的想象力竟然有这么丰富，就好像……你现在真的还陪伴在我身边一样。”

“别废话了，直着爬，不远了，穿过客厅你就能……”

“Loki，我爱你，爸爸妈妈、Hela，大家都爱着你。无论我们之间是否存在着血脉的联系，你都是我的弟弟，你永远是我的家人。”

Loki猛地低下头，发现那双蓝宝石般明亮的眸子正望着他，其中毫无犹豫与踌躇，只有满溢而出的温柔——见鬼，他真的是认真的。

“别废话，往前看。”Loki移开视线。

“我们一起长大，一起生活，一同欢笑，这才是最重要的，不是吗？”

“闭嘴，我让你爬。”

“弟弟，告诉我，你还爱我吗？”

“这重要吗？我都已经死了！”Loki瞪向Thor。

“重要，”Thor坚持说，眼神毫不动摇，“这很重要，你要是不回答我我就不爬了。”

“你真是个混蛋……”Loki沮丧地说。

“Thor——”一声尖锐的叫喊声从远处传来。

6

一个身影冲进了火海中。Hela用湿毛巾捂住口鼻，压低身子，在浓烟与火焰中寻找着Thor的踪迹。

“Thor，你这个蠢货藏在哪里？”Hela躲开从天而降的吊灯，矮身踏入客厅。浓烟挡住了她的视线，能见度很低，她仔细地搜寻着，直到看见地板上那个身影。

“Thor？”Hela跑了过去，一巴掌拍上了弟弟的脸。

“哎哟，”Thor怪叫一声，有些惊讶地眨了眨眼，“Hela，你怎么来了？”

“我不来等着你死在这里吗？”Hela没好气地说，一边背对弟弟蹲下来，回过头问，“你自己能爬上来吗？”

“能，我都爬了半天了。”Thor说，伸出手撑起身子，一把搂住了姐姐的脖子。

当他们从Shmidt家的大门里走出来时，全副武装的Odin和Frigga正准备冲进来，他们浑身上下都湿漉漉的，脸上还绑着一块毛巾。

两个警察正努力拦住他们，其中一个警察看上去快要被Frigga骂哭了。

“夫人，您冷静点，消防队马上就过来了！您再等一等！里面真的很危险。”

“我的孩子都在里面，你让我怎么冷静？”

“再等下去房子都要塌了。”Hela“哼”了一声，翻了个大大的白眼，在她背后，金发的少年不知何时已经睡着了，他呼吸平稳，嘴角挂着淡淡的微笑。

在他的“幻想”中，Loki用脚尖踢着地面，有些不好意思地说出了那几个字。

**“爱呀，你知道的，我要比任何人都更爱你。”**


	18. 请不要忘记我

1

首先是消毒水的味道，有点刺鼻。

接着，他听见液体从高处滴落的声音。他的身上盖着什么东西，暖暖的，又有点沉。他仔细听了听，远处的走廊里有人在奔跑。一个中年女性呵斥了两声，脚步慢了下来，然后是门打开的声音——“啪哒”，一个人走了进来。

“你不能离开自己的病房。”中年女性说话了。

“对不起，女士。”这个声音听起来很熟悉，名字似乎就在他嘴边，但他怎么也想不起来。

“可是我想和Bucky一起，我能搬到这间病房吗？”

这个人又和那名女性说了一会儿，便轻声走到他床边，停下脚步。几秒后，一只温暖的手拨开了他的头发。

“Bucky……你还活着真是太好了……”他听见低低的呜咽声。

有什么冰凉的东西落在了他的脸上，痒痒的。他抽动鼻子，想要弄掉它，可只是让那东西滑落了。

他皱了皱眉头，轻轻睁开眼睛，头顶是刺眼的白色。

“Bucky，你醒了？”

一个缠满了绷带的金色脑袋出现在他视野里，从上往下看着他，蓝色的眼睛红红的，可是他正在笑。

“Steve？”他说。

2

他的左臂上缠着厚厚的石膏，另一只手上则挂着吊针，这让他觉得自己像个木偶一样被吊在病床上。

Steve说他昏迷了整整一天，现在是第二天早上九点钟，Shmidt家的大火早已被扑灭。

“我……我爸爸呢？”Bucky感觉嘴里有点干干的，恐惧在他胸口肆虐。

“不要叫他爸爸，他不配。”Steve的脸上闪过一丝复杂的情绪，不知是可怜还是可恨。

“他死了，”最后他说，“警方在地窖里发现了红骷髅已经烧焦的尸体，他直到临死前似乎还伸出手，想要抱住什么……这下他变成真骷髅了。”

Steve停顿了一下，再次开口：“在地窖的泥土地下面，他们还发现了一具狗的骸骨，和一口密闭的水晶棺材，棺材里灌满了福尔马林，里面泡着……”

“朗姆洛，”Bucky痛苦地说，“爸……Shmidt不愿意火化他的尸体，至于那只狗，是Tony家的贾维斯。”

“对不起，”Bucky说，他喘着气，艰难地说，“他不允许我告诉任何人，他威胁我如果说出去……”

“这不是你的错，Bucky。”

Bucky听出了金发男孩言语中的异样，他抬起头，发现Steve竟然快哭了，他眼眶通红，泪光在他眼睛里闪烁。

“我很抱歉我没有早点发现你一直在忍受痛苦，”Steve抽泣起来，“医生说你身上全是伤疤，一层一层，新的叠着旧的，但最可怕的还是你手腕上那些……”

Steve一把抓住了Bucky的右手，抓得那样紧，似乎永远也不愿意松开一样。

“你想死是吗？”Steve眼中的泪水再也止不住了，豆大的泪珠从他眼眶里落下，一滴一滴，很快就染湿了他的蓝白条纹衬衫。

“他们说你尝试过自杀，他们说抢救你的时候，你好像根本不愿意醒过来，他们说如果再晚一点儿送到医院，你可能就真的死了……”

Bucky也开始哭泣，“对不起，Steve，对不起……”

“你为什么要道歉？”Steve抬起头，用两只手捧住Bucky湿漉漉的脸颊，“该道歉的人是我，都怪我没能成为一个值得你信任的人，都怪我瞎了眼，任凭红骷髅带走了你，都怪我，没有在重逢后第一时间就察觉到真相……

“我答应你我一定会变得更好的，我保证会成为一个值得你信任的人，我甚至会努力改变这个世界，让它成为一个值得你活下去的更好的世界，”Steve抹去泪水，用蓝得仿佛雨后天空一般纯净的双眼看着他，“这个世界配不上你，我配不上你，但我们都会改变的，都会变得越来越好的，那你能不能再给这个世界一次信心，再给我一次信心，你能不能答应我，能不能……不要再想着死了？”

Steve几乎是在哀求了，他在求他。

Steve从不求人，即使在他还只是一个瘦弱的豆芽菜时，被人推倒在街角的垃圾桶旁、被强他数倍的人用拳头砸破鼻子时……他也没有哀求过。

直到这个时候，Bucky才意识到自己从一开始就搞错了。他以为躲开Steve就是保护他的方法，可如果他死了，Steve会受不了的。Steve会为了他的死痛苦，会为了他的死哭泣，会为了他的死责备自己。

如果要问这世界上有哪个人是Bucky最不希望痛苦的，那一定是Steve，也只有Steve。

Bucky伸出完好无损的那只手，用力抱住了Steve，他闭上眼睛，任凭泪水从眼角滑落。

在意识到自己在说什么之前，他已经开口了。

“我答应你。”

他发自内心地说。

3

从Steve口中他知道了那天晚上所发生的一切。Steve和Thor来救他，却因为不敌红骷髅险些功亏一篑。那个时候，整个地窖里的家具都飞了起来，将红骷髅堵到了墙角，给了他们逃生的机会。

“我知道你也许不相信，那简直像是闹鬼了一样，铲子和木箱好像定位导弹，自动撞向红骷髅，就好像是魔法，就好像……有一个守护神在保护我们一样。”

“是Loki。”Bucky喃喃道，刚刚止住的泪水又落了下来，“天哪，Loki在哪儿？”

Bucky不断地呼唤着Loki的名字，这一度有些吓到了Steve。直到Bucky答应他以后会为他解释一切，Steve才依依不舍地离开了，他要到Thor的病房去看他。

Bucky疲惫不堪地靠在床头，止痛泵让他有些恶心，可他依然固执地坚持醒着，他要等一个人，不，是等一个鬼。

终于，就在他快要睡着了的时候，那个熟悉的声音响了起来。

“你现在的样子可真可笑，像个木乃伊似的。”

还是熟悉的坏笑，还是无法追溯到来源的声音，空荡荡的病房里，他那位看不见的朋友回来了。

“Loki！”Bucky有些激动地说，“太好了你还在。”

“怎么，你就这么想我吗？”

不知为何，Bucky总觉得鬼魂的声音听起来有些轻飘飘的，不像往日那般真切了，就好像虚无缥缈的风一般。

“别担心，在你和我的约定达成之前，我可不会消失的。”

“约定？”

“你这么快就忘了？你答应会为我的家人转述我想说的话的，我可是费了好大劲，准备了好长一封信呢，你别想食言。不然我会缠着你的，朋友，你听说过背后灵吗？”

Bucky笑了起来，“当然，我当然还记得，我怎么会忘。”

“对了，Loki，”Bucky紧接着说，“我知道现在说这些话可能有些晚，可是我想谢谢你，谢谢你为我所做的一切。

“我听Steve说了，在我昏迷之后，你在地窖里做了很多事，你救了我，救了大家，我真的很高兴能遇见你……”

“哎，你怎么还煽起情来了？别这样，这可不像你，再说了，你也帮了我不是吗？朋友……就应该互相帮助，对吧？”鬼魂的声音越来越小，最后两个字听起来十分不自信，就好像是在试探一样。

“当然，”Bucky笑着说，“我们是朋友啊。”

鬼魂也笑了起来，停顿了一会儿后，他又再次开口了，“既然是朋友……那你能再答应我一件事吗？”

“什么事？”

“我希望你能活下去，好好地活下去，不要再尝试自杀什么的了，并且……我希望你能记住我，无论过去多久，你都不要忘记我，可以吗？”

Bucky认真地点了点头，“即使你不说我也想告诉你呢，我会活下去的，Loki，我发誓，我会好好地活下去的。”

然后男孩有些疑惑地说，“但记住你是怎么回事？我当然不会忘记你呀，Loki，你整天在我身边吵吵嚷嚷，我怎么忘得了你呢？”

Bucky皱紧眉头，“难道……你要去什么地方吗？”

风吹动窗帘，像一只手拂过Bucky的头发，窗外的银杏叶簌簌飘落，空气中没有传来任何回应。

“Loki？”Bucky问。

“Loki？你怎么不说话了？”

可无论他问多少次，再也听不见任何回应了。

就好像阳光下轻轻飘起的肥皂泡，鬼魂“倏”的一下消失了。

4

Thor的手术非常成功，术后第二天他就能坐在轮椅上行动了。他的腹部缝了三十多针，还有比较严重的脑震荡，但得益于现在高超的医学水平，他总会康复的。

那是火灾发生后的第六天，是个晴天，天很蓝，空气中弥漫着青草的香气。Hela推着Thor在医院走廊里走动，他们身后还跟着Frigga和Odin，四个人都一头雾水。

Steve在前面引路，他说Bucky想见见他们。事情发生后Frigga曾来看过Bucky，她知道Thor救了他，也知道这个孩子身上发生过的那些悲惨的事，她甚至考虑过要收养他，但自从Fury警长决定成为Bucky的监护人后，Frigga以为事情就结束了。

但显然还没有。

Steve推开病房的门，Bucky正坐在床边，风吹动他的头发，他的眼圈看上去红红的，似乎不久前才哭过。听到门响动的声音，男孩扭过头，微微一笑。

“谢谢你们答应过来。”

Frigga最先开口，她温柔地笑了笑：“Bucky，你好点了吗？”

“好多了，谢谢您的关心，Odinson夫人，也谢谢您送来的水果，我很喜欢。”Bucky感激地说，然后他示意大家坐下来，“我这次麻烦大家专程跑来一趟是想说两件事。”

Odinson一家人脸上不约而同地出现了疑惑的表情。

“Odinson先生，Odinson夫人，首先我要谢谢你们的大儿子，他救了我的命，这份恩情我没齿难忘，如果以后有机会，我一定会报答你们的。”Bucky看向Thor，感激地点了点头。

“没事儿，这是我应该做的，”Thor不好意思地挠了挠头，“你是Steve的朋友，就是我的朋友。”

“然后是第二件事，”Bucky依次扫视房间里的五人，当与Steve对视时看见金发男孩朝他点了点头，于是他鼓起勇气，强迫自己张开口。

“我想谢谢你们的小儿子，谢谢他在长达半个月的日子里对我所做的一切，如果没有他，我根本坚持不下去，我可能，可能早就死了……”

Odinson一家人露出震惊的表情。

“你是说Loki？”Frigga问。

“他生前时曾帮助过你吗？”Odin说，他看起来出奇得悲伤。

“不是生前，”Bucky摇了摇头，努力镇定下来，“我知道我接下来说的话有些难以置信，你们甚至可能会怀疑我疯了，但是我发誓，我说的都是真的。在某些细节方面，Steve甚至是Thor都可以为我作证……”

Bucky深吸一口气，看向Odinson一家人。

“你们……相信这个世界上有鬼吗？”

5

夏天很快就过去了。

一个多月后，Shmidt家的废墟早已不再冒烟，镇政府在那里插了牌子，据说是打算推倒重建，在那块地方建设独属于惊奇镇自己的消防队。

毕竟，DC镇的消防队实在太忙了，遇上意外的时候，根本来不及赶过来。

Thor出院那天，正赶上Fury警长搬家，Steve把一箱又一箱的行李放上沃尔沃的后备箱里。

Thor上去跟他打招呼，手插在兜里，故作随意地踢飞了地上的石子。

“你们今天就要搬走了吗？”

Steve点了点头，“Bucky的左臂伤得比较严重，镇医院的设备不行，我们打算去纽约的大医院为他做手术。”

Thor的神情看起来有些落寞，“那……你们还会回来吗？”

“也许吧，”Steve说，伸手搂住好友的肩膀，“但即使不回来，我们永远都是朋友，总有一天还会重逢的。”

Thor立刻笑了起来。

“是啊，”他说，“如果活着的时候无法重逢，等我们两人中谁先死了，变成了鬼，就去找另一个人吧！”

“别瞎说了，”Steve打了好友一拳，“只有接近死亡之人才能听见鬼魂的声音，如果你先死了，难道要把我打成半残再跟我说话吗？”

“嘿，你凭什么说我会先死？为什么先死的人不是你？”

“别忘了，你比我大两个月。”

“那我还比你强壮呢！”

Tony牵着一只小奶狗从闹作一团的二人身边走过，有些嫌弃地做了一个鬼脸，“你们两个傻笑什么呢？”

“笑变成鬼之后要做什么。”Thor说，他的回答只迎来了Tony一个白眼。

“Tony，你养狗了？”Steve问，脸上挂着关心的表情，“我以为……贾维斯死后你就不会再养狗了。”

Tony耸了耸肩，“总是要过去的。”

“况且，”Tony看向在他脚边蹭来蹭去的小奶狗，微微一笑，“它真的很像贾维斯。”

“它多大了？看起来好小啊。”Thor说。

“一个月大，就是火灾后那几天出生的。”

“你打算为它起什么名字？”Thor蹲下身子，轻轻摸了摸小狗，软软的触感让他不由得笑出了声。

“幻视，”Tony说，“这个名字是不是帅极了？”

“听上去怎么像是个超级英雄的名字？”Thor打趣道。

“不，我觉得更像是眼镜品牌。”Steve说。

在夏末的微风中，三个男孩嬉闹着，笑声久久没有平息。


	19. 遗愿

0

在火焰与浓烟中，两位死神凝视着地窖中的尸体，手中的机器没有发出任何声音。

“这里曾经有两个灵魂，它们消散了。”Peter悲伤地说。

“他们不是这次的任务，我们走吧。”Wade拽了拽他，转身走向屋外。

他曾和一个灵魂约定一年的期限，可那个灵魂再也回不来了。

1

贾维斯听见小主人在呼唤自己的名字，于是它“蹭”地一下站了起来，长长的舌头耷拉在嘴外面，它摇动尾巴，跑了过去。

Tony盘腿坐在地板上，黑色的西装裤皱成一团，看起来好久都没有换过了，他捂着脸，瘦小的身躯微微颤动着，他正在哭。

尽管贾维斯是一条狗，它也知道哭泣是悲伤的标志。于是，它像往常一样飞身跃起，扑向自己的小主人，想要轻轻舔一舔他的脸颊，帮他舔掉那些咸涩的泪水，再把自己柔软的皮毛贡献出去，让小主人将脑袋埋进来，蹭上一蹭，他一定会好受很多的。

它以前经常这样做。

可这一次……它什么也没有碰到。贾维斯轻飘飘地穿过了小主人的身体，落在了另一头的地板上。

它疑惑地转过身，又扑了一次，依然扑了个空。

这太奇怪了，贾维斯想，它搞不懂这是为什么。它看见小主人缓缓抬起了头，晶莹的泪珠从他脸上滑落。

“贾维斯……你究竟在哪儿？”Tony说。

贾维斯吠叫起来，我在这里呀，它回答。

可是小主人毫无反应，依然低声抽泣着。

贾维斯难过地垂下耳朵，它不明白，小主人为什么不理它呢？

2

贾维斯是一条狗，狗的世界非常简单，只有自己、主人、其他人和肉。怪事儿是从一块肉开始的。

一个月之前的某个深夜，一个身上带着消毒水味道的“其他人”来到Stark家的草坪上，他一边叫着“乖狗狗”，一边把一块肉丢到贾维斯面前。

贾维斯本来应该叫的，它是一只狗，狗有着看家护院的天性，可那块肉实在是太香了，扰乱了它的思路。

于是，它小心翼翼地凑了上去，打算闻一闻再开始叫，结果这一闻就没有然后了。

贾维斯不记得后面的事情，它只记得再次醒来的时候自己在飘。

狗不应该会飘的，它又不是气球，它们用四条腿走路，它应该站在地板上。

可它的确飘在半空中，身下是那个带着消毒水味道的“其他人”。那人正拿着一把刀，蹲在地上捣鼓着什么东西。

贾维斯眨了眨眼，下面是红呼呼的一团，刀子割开皮肉，发出“呲啦——”的切割声，那声音刺耳极了。

贾维斯本能地感到有些害怕，于是它跑了，确切地说是“飞了”，它向上飞穿过地板，向前飞穿过墙面，来到马路上。它熟悉马路，马路很平，没有硌脚的石子，踩起来很舒服。每天清晨和黄昏两次，Tony总会带它来到马路上散步。

贾维斯顺着马路一直往前跑，跑过蝴蝶飞舞的灌木丛，跑过猫咪伸懒腰的院子，最后它转进Stark家的车道，踏过草坪，来到房子的大门前，冲着大门下方那个正方形的狗门走了过去。

Tony在它的项圈里装了感应芯片，只要接近大门，狗门上的锁便会自动弹开。这样即使家里没有人，贾维斯也可以自由穿梭于家门内外。

可这一次狗门没有自动弹开，贾维斯几乎以为自己会撞在门板上，但奇怪的是，它什么也没有撞到就进去了。

它站在Stark家的客厅里，看见自己的小主人正窝在沙发上。于是，它快活地摇了摇尾巴，扑上了上去，期待着一个温暖的拥抱，结果却扑了个空。

从那天之后，Tony再也不理它了。

3

没有人理的狗生是枯燥的，可贾维斯哪儿也不想去，它只是静静地，静静地陪伴在主人身边。

Tony哭泣的时候，它依偎在他身后，将脑袋垫在爪子上，默默地守护着。

Tony捣鼓机械与新发明的时候，它趴在房间角落的毯子上，默默地等待着。

Tony因噩梦而辗转难眠的时候，它睁着滴溜溜的大眼睛，卧在小主人身边，默默地陪伴着。

Tony偶尔会下意识地呼唤它的名字，它也会下意识地回应，然后一人一狗一同被冗长的沉默所吞噬。

这样的日子太长了，长到贾维斯也有些寂寞了。它小小的狗脑袋对时间没有太过清楚的概念，只记得很久很久以后，也许是几周、几个月、或是一年……在又一个辗转反侧的夜晚，Tony被窗外的叫喊声惊醒，然后便裹上外衣，拿起水桶冲出大门。

贾维斯十分兴奋，它快活地摇动尾巴，它已经很久都没有与Tony一同在马路上奔跑了。

他们在一栋明亮的房子前停下脚步，那里围了好多人，灼热的火焰在房子上跳舞，天空中有黑漆漆的烟，燃烧的“啪啪”声与人们的叫喊声让贾维斯本能的有些恐惧，它缩起脖子，默默退到路对面的马路牙子上，只是远远地望着自己的小主人。

几分钟后，它听见一阵奇怪的鸣响，好像是某种机器的声音。于是它竖起耳朵向后望去，只看见草坪上有两个人。

“Wade，我找到他了！”其中一个男孩儿兴奋地大喊。他拿着一个喇叭形状的古怪机器，朝着贾维斯的方向走了过来。

随着他们之间的距离越缩越近，机器的嗡鸣声也越来越大，男孩儿脸上的表情越来越兴奋，再然后……男孩儿看见了贾维斯。

兴奋的表情凝固了。

“一条狗……？”

“不，是一条死狗。”名为Wade的男人纠正道。

然后他眯起眼睛，仔细打量了贾维斯一番，有些奇怪地说：“看起来还有点眼熟？”

男孩儿愣了一下，开始疯狂地点按自己的手机，几秒后他抬起头，仔细看了贾维斯两眼，接着，以一种愤怒的目光瞪视自己的同事。

“它就是贾维斯，一年前你弄丢的那个灵魂！你不是说它不在这里了吗？”

4

两人把一根银白色的狗绳套在它脖子上，贾维斯没有挣扎，它嗅过了，这两人身上有一股安心的味道，它觉得他们是值得信任的。

只是，当他们想要牵着它离开时，贾维斯坐下了，继续默默地，守望着Tony的方向。

“乖狗狗，一起走吧，我会带你去转世的。”

男孩儿先是变出了一块狗饼干，紧接着是骨头、肉、冰淇淋、猫咪形状的娃娃……可无论他用什么来诱惑贾维斯，贾维斯都一动不动。

它甚至在肉出现时呲起了牙，它还记得那个身上有消毒水味道的家伙，如果不是那块好闻的肉，兴许Tony还愿意理会它。

眼瞅着诱惑战术不顶用，男孩儿开始靠蛮力拽，一人一狗像拔河一样在马路边拉扯，谁也没能拉动谁。

“Peter，你为什么不用死神的力量？”Wade问，“如果你用全力，拉这只狗是轻而易举的事情吧？”

男孩儿摇了摇头，“那会弄伤它的。”

Wade叹了口气，蹲在贾维斯面前。

“听着，狗狗，是哥迟到了才导致你在人间游荡了一整年，为了补偿你，哥可以送你一个遗愿……”

男孩儿炸了，“Wade！你怎么能给一只狗遗愿？”

“反正又没人知道，”Wade耸了耸肩，继续对贾维斯说，“如果你乖乖跟我们走，我保证让你和你的主人重逢，在宠物商店里，当然，如果到时候他没认出你，不肯带你走，那就没办法了……这只是一个机会，你愿意吗？”

贾维斯睁着黑漆漆的圆眼睛，看着Wade。

“它听得懂吗？”Peter问，“你一本正经地跟一只狗做交易，你不觉得自己很搞笑吗？”

“汪汪——”

二位死神低下头，惊奇地望向贾维斯。

“它是说愿意吗？在死神学院时我没选修过狗语，我听不懂。”

“汪汪！”狗狗又重复了一次，最后站起身子，朝着二人一开始拖拽的方向走去。

5

贾维斯听见一个男孩儿的叫喊声。现在已经是白天了，自从跟着二位死神一同行动，他们就一直在街头转悠，似乎是在找一个人。

一开始，Peter还开着那个吵人的机器，可后来他发现只要贾维斯在范围内，机器就会不停地响，只好无奈地关掉了它。

于是，死神们的行动变成了纯粹的盲人摸象——瞎找。

“我早说过不该买什么促销扫描仪，那破玩意连人类和动物的灵魂波动都分不出来吗？”

“有本身你自己带啊？出外勤你不带设备，凭什么怪我？”

在二位死神的争吵声中，贾维斯突然停下了脚步，它朝着路边的一栋白色建筑望了过去。

它听见一个男孩儿的叫喊声。

人类的气息是温暖的，就像Tony，尽管贾维斯已不能再拥抱他，待在他身边时，它也依然能感觉到暖暖的风。

死神的气息是涩涩的，像没熟透的柿子，待在他们身边时总有种触电的感觉。

而那个男孩儿，正在叫喊着的男孩儿，和贾维斯自己的气息一样，是冰冷刺骨的，如同冬日里的寒风一般。

“汪汪汪——”贾维斯扬起脑袋看向二位死神。

它想，它找到他们在找的人了。

6

“即使你不说我也想告诉你呢，我会活下去的，Loki，我发誓，我会好好地活下去的。”病房里，Bucky认真地说。

Loki笑了，“你现在觉悟这么高了？是Steve跟你说了什么话吗？”

Bucky露出疑惑的表情，“但记住你是怎么回事？我当然不会忘记你呀，Loki，你整天在我身边吵吵嚷嚷，我怎么忘得了你呢？

“难道……你要去什么地方吗？”

Loki翻了个白眼，“你这个人怎么答非所问呢？我不去哪儿，我还要让你帮我和Odinson一家交流呢。”

风吹动窗帘，窗外的银杏叶簌簌飘落，空气中没有传来任何回应。

“Bucky……？”Loki问，一种强烈的恐慌感浮上他的心头。

Bucky皱紧眉头，“Loki？你怎么不说话了？”

“见鬼，我在说话啊，”Loki走近病床，面对Bucky提高声音，“你能听见我的声音吗？”

Bucky没有回答，他的视线穿过了鬼魂，满脸担忧地扫视整间病房。

“Loki？Loki！”

“我在这里啊！Bucky！”就在离男孩儿还不到一米远的地方，鬼魂奋力呼喊道。

“Loki？你别恶作剧了，快说话啊。”

“我没有恶作剧，我就在这里！”鬼魂无力地呐喊，泪水不自觉地涌了出来。他隐约意识到了什么事，可是却不愿意承认，只是不断地、不断地呼喊着Bucky的名字，直到一个成年男性的声音响了起来。

“别喊了，没用的。

“只有接近死亡之人才能听见鬼魂的声音，这个孩子不再想死了，自然也就听不见你的声音了。”

Loki闻声回头，泪水模糊了他的双眼，他隐约看见一个人影穿过病房的墙走了出来。Loki眨了眨眼，视线清晰起来，他发现那人穿着一件十分眼熟的黑红色紧身衣，还戴着一个古怪的面罩。

“朗姆洛？”Loki问，随即摇了摇头，尽管十分相似，但来人的气质和之前的朗姆洛截然不同，他周身散发着一种与生俱来的危险气息，就像一只行走在丛林间的野兽。

“你是死神……真正的死神。”Loki恍然大悟。

“Bingo！”男人竖起大拇指，夸张地行了一个礼。

“我叫Wade，死神编号233，我的工作是带你去天堂，如你所见，我迟到了，那是因为我在来的路上扶了203位老太太过马路，还救了79只爬上树的猫，相信你会原谅我……”

话音未落，墙上突然伸出了一只拳头，狠狠地砸在了Wade的脑袋上，将他没说完的话变成了一声痛呼。

“Wade，不许欺骗客户！”

一个棕色头发的少年穿过墙走了进来，约莫十五六岁左右，他也穿着一件紧身衣，红色的，上面还印着一只蜘蛛。他牵着一只狗，令Loki感到惊奇的是，那只狗同样飘在半空中——它显然是一个鬼魂！

少年的脸上挂着气鼓鼓的表情，他瞪了Wade一眼才转向Loki，然后，夏花般灿烂的笑容从他脸上绽放。

“Loki弟弟你好！我叫Peter，死神编号250，是旁边这位不靠谱的Wade的搭档，接下来将由我们引导您前往天堂。”

Loki脸上露出怀疑的表情，“在我死了整整两周之后……？”

7

若是在一天之前遇见死神，Loki发誓他会当即拨打投诉电话，愤怒地控诉这些让他在人间飘荡了整整两周的混蛋们。

可现在不一样了，尽管是机缘巧合，这场“迟到事件”的确改变了很多事，他救了Bucky，他甚至和Thor说话了。如果说成为鬼魂的日子教会了他什么，那么便是随遇而安。当然，Loki不会放过任何一个能得到好处的机会。

“死神可以投诉吗？”男孩儿眯起眼睛，一本正经地问。

“实在抱歉！”Peter向前90度弯腰，一边按住Wade的头让他和自己做相同的动作。

“这次是我们的失职，给您带来的不便敬请谅解，但请不要投诉我们，那会影响到本月绩效的！”

Loki的嘴角微微上扬，转瞬间，他脸上的表情又变回了悲伤。

“那谁来抚慰我受伤的心灵呢？我在人间飘荡了整整两周，那么孤独，寂寞，我甚至还参加了自己的葬礼……”

Peter看起来快哭了，他难过地握住Loki的手，一时间竟有些语塞，直到他身后的男人抓紧他的肩膀。

“听着，孩子，很抱歉我们迟到了，为了表达歉意，我可以帮你一个忙，你有什么愿望吗？除了复活，什么都行。用官方的话来说，这叫做‘遗愿’。”

Wade看向仍在呼唤Loki名字的Bucky，“也许你可以跟家人和朋友们告个别，大多数亡者会选择这个作为补偿，品尝一顿烤肉大餐也是可以的，我这里有几家不错的餐厅可以推荐……顺便一提，留在人间是不行的哦。”

“听你的语气……你并不是第一次迟到了？”

“别揭穿哥，怪不好意思的！”

“除了复活，什么都可以？”

“嘿，我可是死神，神无戏言。”

“那我的愿望是让我许两个愿望。”

“这是作弊……你别做梦了！”

“好吧，那么我希望……”

“我希望……”

那一天，在狗狗贾维斯的注视下，名为Loki的鬼魂许下了自己的遗愿。

几天之后，贾维斯顺利转世，成为一只小小的柯基。按照Wade的计划，它将在一个月之后与Tony在宠物店重逢。

Tony会认出它吗？贾维斯想，它衷心地希望答案是可以。它也衷心的希望，那个名为Loki的男孩儿的遗愿可以实现。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1⃣️下一章完结。
> 
> 2⃣️写这个间章本来是想弥补一些漏洞，结果写的太烂了，反而产生了更多漏洞，我要出门了懒得改了，就这样吧，也许之后会修修。
> 
> 3⃣️关于Wade弄丢的灵魂，我一开始设置的是贾维斯，但是我完全忘了朗姆洛的事……所以……嗯，之后再说吧。


	20. 重逢

1

你相信命运吗？

我不相信，我觉得那都是骗小孩的，就像圣诞老人一样，丝毫经不起推敲。

Frigga说圣诞老人会给全世界的好孩子送礼物，可是从理论的角度上看，这一点儿也不科学。假设地球上有十亿好孩子，圣诞老人每送出一份礼物需要1秒，总共也需要大约11574天才能送完。可圣诞节只有一天，圣诞老人只在晚上送礼物，还要爬烟囱，根本就来不及，所以圣诞老人只能是假的。

为了证明这一点，我将在平安夜当天，也就是今天，亲口验证这一切。

对了，我叫Loki，Loki Odinson，今年6岁了。

2

6岁已经是个大孩子了，我知道要验证一件事仅靠理论是不够的，还需要调查研究。于是，我拿着自己验算用的小本子，找到正在布置圣诞树的妈妈，仰起头高声问她。

“妈妈，圣诞老人真的存在吗？”

妈妈愣了一下，显然被我问住了，她思考了片刻，蹲下身子微笑地看着我：“亲爱的，你为什么这么问？”

我拿出验算用的小本子，认真解释了我的“圣诞老人不可能存在理论”，妈妈显然被逗乐了。

“你说的很有道理，Loki，”她赞许地点了点头，“不过我觉得圣诞老人还是可能存在的，也许他们是一个集团，比方说，‘圣诞老人’这个名字可能是一个职位，而并非一个特定的人，也许有很多的个圣诞老人呢，不是吗？”

妈妈的话让我陷入沉思，拿出笔疯狂地记录起来，我的确没有考虑到这种可能性，如果有成千上万个圣诞老人，那一天送完礼物也不是不可能的了。

虽然妈妈的话给了我新的灵感，但这并没有彻底打消我的疑问。事实上，我并不是特别相信妈妈，因为她实在是太爱我了，她给我的巧克力蛋糕都要比Thor的大，很难说她是不是为了保持我的童心而故意说谎。

于是，我又抱着本子，踩着我的小鹿棉拖鞋，找到正在挂彩灯的爸爸。

“爸爸，圣诞老人真的存在吗？”

爸爸停下手中的活儿，小心地从梯子上走下来，看着我的双眼点了点头。

“不存在，那都是假的。”

他话音刚落，妈妈就生气地喊了一声“喂”，于是，他皱着眉头，当着我的面迅速更改了答案。

“存在，当然是真的啊。”

我眯起眼睛，看见妈妈捂着脸叹了口气，他们是在逗小孩吗？能不能严肃地回答我的问题？大人们真是一点儿也不会伪装。

看来从爸妈嘴里问出答案是不可能了，于是我决定给Hela打个电话，她已经27岁了，是个大人了，并且，她一直都是家里最聪明的那个。

我踮着脚尖拨通了Hela的号码，可话筒里“嘟嘟”响了半天也无人接听，我只好无奈地挂了电话，再次跑回妈妈身边。

“妈妈，Thor呢？”

妈妈微笑着摸了摸我的头，“他去帮朋友搬家了。”

“有谁要搬走吗？”

“不，是搬回来，他有位老朋友要搬回到惊奇镇了，说起来，是你没见过的哥哥呢。”

没见过？我露出狐疑的眼神，这倒是引起了我的兴趣，于是，我向妈妈询问了地址，披上一件羊毛外套就冲出了房门外。

3

天空中飘着雪，路两边的行道树都披上了银装。圣诞节前后总会下雪，就像某种古怪的背景设定一样，让人不禁怀疑自己生活在故事中。

我系紧墨绿色的羊毛围巾，一边走，一边轻轻哈出两口白气。我喜欢雪天，雪很有趣。有的时候，Thor会陪我一起堆雪人，尽管以他的年龄来说那太幼稚了，可Thor说人偶尔就应该幼稚一点儿，那更快乐，我觉得他说得没错。

我走过Stark家的宅子，和院子里的幻视打了个招呼，它是只很可爱的狗狗，比我还要大上一岁。然后，我一路向南，在一栋落满了雪的房子前停下脚步。

房门口停着一辆沃尔沃，一个身材高大的金发青年背对着我站在后备箱前，抬起一个纸箱往下搬。

“Thor？”我叫了一声，青年回过头，然后我发现我认错人了。

“小弟弟，平安夜快乐。”青年朝我露出一个灿烂的微笑，他大约二十出头，一双眼和Thor的一样湛蓝，金色的头发也差不多长，真不怪我会认错。

“你是来找Thor的吗？”他问。

我点了点头，于是青年朝院子里喊了一声，一眨眼的工夫，我的哥哥便急匆匆地跑了出来。

“弟弟，你怎么找到这里的？”这大雪天的，Thor竟然只穿了一件T恤，真是个让人不省心的哥哥。

“妈妈说你在这里帮朋友搬家，于是我就过来了，我来是要问你一个重要的问题，”我从口袋里掏出那个验算用的小本子，抓在手心中备用，“圣诞老人真的存在吗？”

“存在呀，当然存在，每年我们都会收到礼物，不是吗？”Thor笑着说，他看起来十分笃定。

我得意地举起手中的本子，向他展示了自己的计算，“可理论证明他不可能存在！”

Thor瞪大眼睛仔细盯着我的本子看了半天。“天哪，这怎么可能？”Thor震惊地说，“你的计算……是正确的，难道说爸妈一直都在骗我？”

我双手叉腰，更得意了，“妈妈说圣诞老人可能是一种职业，这世界上有千千万万个圣诞老人，这种可能的确会打破我的猜测，你觉得呢？”

Thor好像完全被问蒙了，过了半晌都没有回答我，倒是旁边那个金发的大哥哥说话了。

“我觉得有可能，”他认真地说，“也许邓布利多和甘道夫都有兼职当圣诞老人呢，毕竟他们有现成的白头发和白胡子可以用。”

我点了点头，掏出笔迅速记录起来，觉得他真是聪明极了，我喜欢结交聪明人，于是我伸出手，朝这位大哥哥点了点头。

“我叫Loki，请问您怎么称呼？”

听到我的名字，青年愣了一下，他与Thor对视一眼，才再次看向我。他蹲下身子，郑重其事地跟我握了个手。

“你好Loki，我叫Steve，是你哥哥的朋友。”

“Steve，你也认识他吗？”我说，“另一个Loki？”

我的问题显然惊到了Steve，他瞪大了眼睛看着我，一时间竟不知该如何回答。

直到院子里传来“砰”的一声响，一个纸箱掉在地面上，才打破了安静，将所有人的注意力都吸引了过去。

4

院门口站着一个人，一个20岁左右，黑发绿眼睛的人。他的左手是一个机械义肢，就像终结者里的那样，充满未来感，看起来酷极了。可他本人却一点儿也不酷，事实上，他正在哭。

一个大个子，站在雪地上，死死地盯着一个6岁的男孩儿哭泣。

那个男孩儿当然是我，这场景也太诡异了，更诡异的是，我明明没有见过他，却不知为何有一种熟悉的感觉。

“你……认识我吗？”我轻声问。

“不，”他摇了摇头，“但是我认识你的声音。”

哈？这是什么古怪的搭讪方式？

好吧，我承认一个6岁孩子知道“搭讪”是什么意思实在有点早熟，但这不是重点，重点是，他一步一步，慢慢走了过来，蹲下身子轻轻地抱住了我。

我应该挣扎的，我当然应该挣扎的，我又不认识他，可奇怪的是，我的身体就像被冻住了一般，一动也不动，任由他将脑袋放在我肩膀上，低声哭泣。

我叹了口气，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你认识他对吗？另一个Loki？”我轻声说。

我知道自己还有一个哥哥也叫Loki，他在我出生前一年不幸去世了，为了纪念他，爸妈用他的名字为我命名，神奇的是，他明明是收养的，我却和他长得很像。

他点了点头，“他是一个英雄，他曾救过我的命。”

我哼了一下，“那很棒，但可别想把我当成他的替身，我就是我，独一无二的Loki。”

他笑了起来，“当然。”

5

直到Hela给我回电话时，那个古怪的黑发哥哥才停止哭泣，这个时候我终于知道了他叫Bucky，小鹿仔？这让我想起我的拖鞋。

“小鬼，给我打电话有什么事？”Hela的声音像往常一样充斥着不耐烦。

“Hela，圣诞老人真的存在吗？”

“当然不存在了，小蠢蛋，顺便，叫我姐姐。”

“你怎么说得这么确定？爸爸妈妈和Thor回答的时候明明都很犹豫的，你有什么证据吗？”

“因为他们不是蠢就是傻，要么就是懒得动脑子，你自己到阁楼上去看看，那里应该有两个纸箱，然后你就知道我为什么这么确定了。”

阁楼？

我保持着通话，一溜烟儿小跑跑回了家，然后一路爬上了自己家的阁楼。

阁楼上不常来人，里面堆着一些杂物，杂物上有厚厚一层灰，地板上有几个清晰的脚印，脚印的尽头放着两个纸箱。

纸箱很新，上面没有落灰，我一边夹着手机，一边小心地打开纸箱。

“你找到了吗？”Hela问。

我眨了眨眼，箱子里放着几个绑着丝带的礼物盒。

“绿色包装纸那个是爸妈送给你的，里面放着一套儿童西装，那是为你的入学式准备的，红色的是给Thor的，里面放着《动物森友会》最新一代的游戏卡，我看到Frigga偷偷下单了……哦，该死，我是不是不应该告诉你这么详细？”

我瞪大了眼睛，声音都有些颤抖了。

“Hela，我们的礼物……都是爸爸妈妈送的？”

“是这样没错，如果你明早肯早起一会儿，藏在沙发后面偷偷看，你兴许还能抓到那两个假圣诞老人，还有，别让我重复，叫我姐姐。”

6

我走下阁楼的时候有些恍惚，当然不是因为童心被打破，一直以来的世界观粉碎了什么的，事实上，我只是太兴奋了，这说明我的理论和计算都是正确的，圣诞老人真的不存在！

我终于明白了为什么爸爸妈妈的礼物总是那么少，而我和Thor的总是那么多……说起来，Thor都22岁了，他都没发现圣诞老人是假的吗？

我从小鹿形状的存钱罐里抓出一把零钱，然后雀跃着推开家门，发现Thor、Steve和Bucky就站在门外。他们似乎已经搬完了家，正有一搭没一搭地聊着什么，看到我出来，Bucky点了点头。

“跟我来！”我兴冲冲地冲了上去，拉起Bucky就往外走，“你陪我去买个东西。”

“买什么？”Bucky疑惑地皱起眉头，“今天是平安夜，商店不应该早就关门了吗？”

“Natasha喜欢我，她会为我开门的。”我随意地说。然后我仔细地跟他讲述了圣诞老人根本不存在这件事儿。

“圣诞老人都是父母假装出来骗小孩的，你小的时候有发现吗？”

Bucky摇了摇头，“我没有父母。”

哎呀，好像踩雷了。

我尴尬地笑了笑，“没事，那我送你一个礼物吧，我来当你的圣诞老人，就当是纪念我们成为朋友的标志。”

Bucky的脸色突然亮了起来，“我们是朋友了吗？”

“当然，”我笑着说，“我看你顺眼，是不是很荣幸？”

“那你去买东西，是为了给你的家人们买礼物吗？”

“对，”我点了点头，“都怪他们不早点儿告诉我圣诞老人是假的，那样我就可以早点准备礼物了。”

“可是为什么一定要送呢？我是说，你还是个孩子，不用给大人们送礼物也是可以的。”

我瞟了Bucky一眼，犹豫地张开口，“我可以告诉你，但你得发誓不能告诉任何人，尤其是Thor。”

Bucky认真地点了点头。

我左右望了望，确认周围没有人后，才挥手示意Bucky蹲下来，然后我贴上他的耳朵，轻轻地说。

“因为……因为他们都是我最爱的家人。”

7

**“你知道这是违规的吧，Wade？”穿着蜘蛛图案紧身衣的死神怒气冲冲地瞪着自己的搭档，“我们不能把已经死去的人重新投胎回他原来的家里！”**

**“他是收养的，这不是他原来的家。”Wade吹着口哨，无所谓地说。**

**“你不要再狡辩了！”**

**年长的死神叹了口气，“抱歉Peter，这是我欠他的，你别忘了，我们迟到了。”**

**“所以你每次迟到都要给客户一个遗愿吗？”**

**“不，只给那些我觉得有趣的家伙，”Wade低下头，突然笑了起来，“说真的，那孩子真是个小机灵鬼，他那个遗愿完全没有违反规定，我这么做也算是合理的吧？”**

**Peter叹了口气，他早就知道Wade是个不靠谱的家伙，Loki许愿时他也在现场，他怎么就没有想到这个结果呢？**

**他还记得当时男孩儿脸上得意的神情，还有他许下的遗愿。**

**“我希望……我和我的家人可以重逢。”**

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0⃣️以第一人称开始，以第一人称结束，我就是这么喜欢仪式感。
> 
> 1⃣️这是我能给出的最美好的结局了，不知道大家觉得是HE还是BE？Loki重新投胎在Odinson家，成为亲生的孩子，在爱中重新长大。也许Odin和Frigga并不是完美的父母，但是他们有了重来一次的机会。唯一遗憾的是Loki并不记得以前的事，但还是会感到熟悉。
> 
> Bucky和Steve回到了这个镇子，一切都会越来越好的。
> 
> 后记：  
> 1【关于番外】
> 
> 有两个固定番外，一个是假如Loki没有转世，而是选择成为死神，和长大成人后的Thor人鬼情未了的故事。简单来说就是Thor去相亲，永远碰见灵异事件的故事。
> 
> 一个是盾冬离开惊奇镇后，冬冬被慢慢治愈的故事。
> 
> 然后还有一些机动番外，比如Odinson一家听到Loki变成鬼的故事后的反应等等，这些可能都比较短，类似段子。
> 
> 2【关于这个故事】  
> 这不是我写的最好的一篇，也不是我最受欢迎的一篇，但的的确确，是我最用心的一篇。我一开始只是想写一个“假如Loki知道他的家人都很爱他，会有什么反应的故事”。我当时想Loki要知道这一切，最好的方法就是他死了，于是我让他变成了鬼。我又想加Bucky进来，正好那阵儿有个家暴的新闻很轰动，于是Bucky变成了一个被家暴的凄惨小孩。
> 
> 我一直都很喜欢关于鬼怪、小孩、犯罪和悬疑的故事，所以写这个的时候一直都很开心，我认真构思了整个故事，甚至破天荒地写了较为详细的大纲。
> 
> 说实话，我一般不太写大纲的，《坠落之后》和《这个邪神一米高》的大纲都很敷衍，基本上一句话能概括一章，但这篇，我甚至在六七章的时候就动笔写了结尾的脑洞，我是真的很喜欢，很想写好这篇。
> 
> 但怎么说呢，我知道努力不一定会有回报，事实上，我也知道这篇喜欢的人不算多，又是au，又是个儿童故事（笑），甚至这个结尾，我想可能都不是大多数人会期待的结尾。
> 
> 但我就是想这么写，我自己爽，这就够了。如果也能让你觉得开心，那真的是十分幸运的事了。真的非常非常感谢，愿意给我点赞留言的每一个人。
> 
> 3【关于配角和章节】
> 
> 这个故事配角很多，所以我想单独提一下。
> 
> 我个人最喜欢的配角是Hela，我真的太喜欢她了，她戏份不算多，但我就是喜欢。Hela在原作电影里是纯粹的反派，但我觉得如果她从小和Thor与Loki一起长大，一定是个好姐姐，我觉得她就该是这样的，当然这只是我个人的看法。我至今都很喜欢关于Hela染发的设定。
> 
> 最让我意外的配角是朗姆洛，说真的，从戏份上看，他可以说是暗线的主角了，他甚至包办了全文最燃的一段打斗，整个故事的高潮是他在主导的。
> 
> 我一开始真的没想到，我当时只是需要一个工具人，一个让Bucky很惨的工具人。我当时觉得这个角色最适合的人是Loki，但Loki又不能分身，于是我从九头蛇随便抓了一个人，就抓到了朗姆洛。等发现他的角色无比重要时，我非常后悔，因为我真的不怎么了解叉骨，我就又去看了美国队长一二三，又恶补了一下百度百科【不是，我努力去写朗姆洛了，我努力揣摩了他的成长和变化，但如果你觉得他ooc了，我很抱歉，他的确是最有可能ooc的角色。
> 
> 关于贾维斯，我一开始很害怕我会被骂，毕竟我把贾维斯写成了狗狗，谢谢大家的包容😂。
> 
> 我最喜欢的章节是第四章，我真的很想写Loki和Odin对峙。说起来这篇虽然是个偏向童话的au文，却让我写了很多我想写的情节。比如锤基走心的对谈，盾冬关于冬哥想死的谈话，贱虫说相声之类的。
> 
> 我最讨厌的章节原本是第三章，现在是17.5章了，我真的……都不想看到17.5，所以大概也不会改了，希望不要辣到你们的眼睛。😂
> 
> 4【关于一些废弃的设定】
> 
> 我本来设定的是：
> 
> 1⃣️自杀的人只能使用一次能力（操控现实中的物质）；
> 
> 2⃣️意外死亡的人可以使用两次；
> 
> 3⃣️被谋杀的人由于灵魂上沾染了恶意，可以使用三次。
> 
> 因为Loki以为自己是意外死亡，最后他用第二次机会救了Thor后以为自己必然会消散了，一直阅读到这里的读者也以为他必然会消散了。
> 
> 然后“当当当当～”揭露其实是朗姆洛杀了他，所以他还有一次机会，不会消散！我就可以来个比较漂亮的反转。
> 
> 然而……我这个蠢货，觉得，按照死法分一二三次的能力使用次数，太傻逼了，就没用这个设定，直接揭露了是朗姆洛杀了Loki。
> 
> 所幸后来的处理我觉得还好，也不算是浪费了这个反转设定。


	21. Loki的遗书

“你们相信……这个世界上有鬼吗？”

绿眼睛的鬼魂漂浮在医院窗子口，目不转睛地盯着病房里面，在Odinson一家的注视下，轮椅上的男孩儿开口了。

**当你们听到这封信的时候，我大概已经转世了吧？**

**哈哈，能相信吗？这世界上居然真的有地狱和天堂。**

**别担心，死并不是很疼，眼睛一闭一睁就过去了，比起死亡瞬间的痛苦，不能品尝美食的滋味更令我难受。为了弥补遗憾，你们下次来坟前看我时，记得带上几杯布丁呀！**

**哈哈，不开玩笑了，这可是一封遗书，我得说点儿正经事才行。**

**我想想啊……我房间里那把镶有翡翠的小刀就送给Thor吧，我知道他很喜欢，但是因为我说想要，他就送给我了，现在就物归原主吧！**

**书柜里的书交给Frigga处理，大部分应该都挺新的，如果你们不打算卖掉，请替我好好保管它们，可不要边吃炸鸡边看哦，会把油污弄上去的！没错，这句话是针对Thor的。**

**我没用完的那瓶滋养发膜就送给Hela吧，还挺贵的，不要浪费了，嘿，你可别嫌弃啊。**

**至于Odin……我真的没想好有什么可以留给你的，要不你把我书桌左边第三个抽屉里的存钱罐拿走吧，里面的钱都给你，我存了不少钱的，虽然不够偿还你的抚养费，但我都死了，你也别太过分了？从此，我们两清……哈哈哈，开玩笑的啦！**

**是不是吓了一跳？我真的很想这样帅气地说一回，就像我把门狠狠摔上的时候。**

**怎么说呢？对于你们隐瞒我是被收养的这件事，我至今也无法释怀。我知道也许你们是为我好，不想让我有过多的负担，但我真的很难过。**

**你问我恨吗？**

**当然恨呀。我恨你们的欺瞒，恨Odin的差别对待，恨Thor什么都不做就能拥有一切……**

**可我从未想过寻死。**

**尽管我真的很想报复你们，但这不是我想选择的结局，这只是个意外。**

**我……没想一去不返的，我只是希望你们能来找我。我不是有意说出那些尖锐的话语的，我只是……太害怕了，害怕自己会失去一切。**

**害怕到拒绝相信你们会爱我这件事。**

**我知道自己不算是个多么讨人喜欢的小孩儿，如果没有血脉的联系，你们还会在乎我吗？**

**任性、自私、嫉妒和傲慢蒙蔽了我的双眼，使我竟没能注意到身边人的爱……**

**Odin，对于你的欺瞒和忽视，我至今仍无法释怀，我甚至憎恨你为何要让我知道真相，你不能把收养文件藏得更好一些吗？可无论如何，我不该逃开的。如果我留下来，给你一个机会听你解释，事情是不是就会不一样了？**

**Frigga，我很抱歉离家出走前对你吼出的那句话，那不是我的真心话。你当然是我的母亲，无论有没有血缘关系，你永远都是我的母亲。我真的很感谢您一直以来对我的关爱。**

**Hela，别再染头发了，我早就发现你那些染发剂了。拜托，床底下是最糟糕的藏宝处，这还是你教我的呢。虽然你黑发也很美，但凶巴巴的金发女郎不是更有反差萌？哈哈，我不是想吐槽你凶巴巴的，原谅我吧，姐姐。**

**Thor，最后是你，Thor。我要郑重地、认真地向你道歉，真的很抱歉，我不该一直迁怒于你。你从来都没有做错什么，我对你发脾气……只是因为你是被偏爱的那个，只是因为……我嫉妒你。你真的很优秀，大家都喜欢你，我也喜欢你，可站在你身边的时候，好像再也不会有人注意到我。总喜欢有人拿我们做比较，可我和你不一样……我只会让他们失望。哈哈，可我……并不想永远都让人失望啊！**

**我也想身强体壮、讨人喜欢，我也希望大家能注意到我，我也想像你一样，走到哪里都能呼朋唤友，我也……不想总是一个人待着。**

**伤害一个人太容易了，刻薄的言语、不经意的忽视，这些看似平凡的小事都能变成一把把尖刀，插在他人的心口上。**

**可要原谅一个人却很难。**

**就像是已经造成的伤口，即使好了，也会留下疤痕。**

**如果不是经历了这次死亡，也许我永远都无法释怀。**

**但我遇到了很棒的朋友，是他让我看清了自己，看清了，我是被深深爱着的。是他，让我能说出接下来的话。**

**我很高兴，12年前的那天，我被Odin从雪地上捡起来了。**

**我很高兴，能成为一个Odinson。**

**如果有下辈子，我还想成为你们的家人。相信我，这是真心话。**

**当然，如果这一次能成为真正的家人就更好了……**

“Loki——”

病房外的走道上传来一个年轻人的叫喊声，声音很大，远远超过了医院所能允许的分贝，可并没有一个人对声音的主人抱以不满……这也难怪，因为没人能看见他。

除了Loki。

Loki循声望去，穿着黑红色紧身衣的死神真正站在医院外的草坪上，用力朝他招手。

“时间到了，我们该走了。”

Loki点了点头，站起身子，然后他停顿了一下，突然转身朝着病房里的人们挥了挥手。

是道别的时候了，他想。

于是，他笑了笑，“再见。”

  
【END】

———————

1⃣️是之前说的Loki的信，有点儿流水账，凑活看吧。【喂

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话留个Kudo或评论吧，我会很开心的。


End file.
